Angels and Demons: Children of the Night
by DarkAngel-Jessie
Summary: Post Ootp. A Ginny fic. At the beginning of her fifth year, Ginny got kidnapped by Death Eaters by accident. But she has been rescued by a mysterious person who claims to be the son of the Dark Lord... GOC, HrR ON HAITUS for a short time
1. Anywhere, but Here

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize except those you don't recognize, I own. Funny, isn't it?

Anywhere, but Here.

Somewhere over a great mountain vast, deep hidden in the shadows, was a secret never known to man. A place so dark, that normal eyes couldn't see and where light couldn't break through. Somewhere between the valley's cast over by the huge mountain, a castle was the cause of the darkness.

Two set of eyes was watching the castle from afar, shivering when the icy wind blew through his black robes. With his wand in his hand, the man walked the path leading him to his destination. The Mark on his left arm burned fiercely, telling him to move faster.

…_Darkness everywhere, silence everywhere  
Trees stand like giants in front of thee  
A weak wind blows through thee hair_

Whispers. It filled the dark air around him, when he got closer to the castle gates. Huge trees guarded each side of the gates, no leaves where falling, no new ones to come. Dead. When he came closer, the whispers got louder, feeling terrifying to the bone. _Anywhere but here _he thought.

_Like a ghost which is going through thou body  
The shrubs sing the song of fear  
The grass sways it with the wind  
Shadows_

The gates opened themselves, filling the air with a scouring sound. No one to see, no one to hear, the man continued his pace. The two trees towering over him, moving in the evening wind. Hollow sounds when the branches meet each other. Like fingers, trying to grab him.

_The huge trees with magnificent crowns  
Don't let the moon shine down to thee  
Every step goes into uncertainty  
Every look catches it  
Shadows_

The whispers were stronger when he set his foot inside, filling him with fear. The entrance hall was filled with statues and before him stretches a long wide staircase. The shadows were moving. In an instant, the man stopped, blinking. He turned around. The gates were closed again and the statues, around the hall, shifted. _Get yourself together, man _he thought fast, regaining his posture and went on. The dead eyes of the gargoyles followed the black dressed man, boring holes in the backside of his skull. But he ignored it. _This bloody castle is alive. _

_Hasty it flits through the night  
Glowing eyes stare at thee  
The shrubs sing on the song of fear  
Thou journey through the nightly woods goes on_

When he left the staircase and continued his journey through the corridor, the torches on the wall lit themselves, like somebody just handled the switch. He muttered _nox_ and put his wand away. _More of these bloody statues. _He walked past more statues, keeping his hand close to his wand. And yet to shadows were moving, following him.

_Everything turns around thee  
Everywhere are shadows  
The branches snap on going  
Everywhere are glowing eyes  
Everywhere are shadows  
Are it the children of the night  
They accompany thee  
Flits past in the trees  
As shadows…_

At the end of the corridor, there was light and voices could be heard. The whisper was dying when he came closer to the end. The man took his white mask and put it on. When everything was ready, taking a deep breath and walked in.

--------------------------

The room was lit by huge torches, casting shadows in the corners and dancing on the ceiling, besides that there wasn't any other furniture except a large chair in the back of the room. The chair has been made from black wood, decorated with snakes which started as arm-rests leading up to the backside. It had a dark velvet green colour, a Slytherin colour. The black dressed man stepped further in the weakly lit chamber until a hissing voice stopped him.

"I'm glad you could come in this short notice, Snape," the voice said.

"You called, my Lord," Snape replied.

The person, who was once a man, came out of the shadows, casting his back to the man and took place on the chair. His face was hidden under de hood of his black cape and the only thing you could see was the red gleaming eyes of Lord Voldemort.

Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potion Master and Death Eater, took a step closer, not to lose his control and bowed. Voldemort watched him closely, putting his bony fingers under his chin.

"Take off your mask, so that I can see your face," he hissed.

Snape obeyed, took his mask off his face and when the wind caressed his skin, he felt better. Snape took a good look at his Master which was dressed in black combat robes, strong armguards, a belt which was decorated with snakes and above that a black cape of the darkest cotton. What he couldn't see was his Masters face. Nevertheless a large relief.

"So, what news from that old Muggle loving fool?" Voldemort asked.

"Not much, My Lord. Only the last minute preparation of a new school year, sir." Snape said, keeping his voice formal. Voldemort smirked.

"Good."

The Potion Master frowned. Voldemort rose from his seat and walked to Snape which took a step back until they were a few feet away from each other.

"Good. Now I want you be at my side when we free my men."

"But…"

"No 'buts', Severus, you will be back on the first day of school," he hissed, "Until then you will stay here."

Snape swallowed hard and nodded. The Dark Lord places his hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him closer. "Mixed feelings, I see?" Snape shook his head slowly. "Do you really think I let my fools rot in Azkaban?" Snape shook his head again. "Likewise, that's why we are going to free them, tonight."

"How?" Snape whispered, knowing very well not the question the Dark Lord.

"Leave that to me, my friend," he mocked. "I always have some back-up plans. I have a very good proposal in mind which nobody will refuse, not even the Dementors." Voldemort laughed, his icy voice disturbing the silence in the room. He let go of Snape's shoulder and walked to the door, followed by a confused potion Master.

When they stood in the entrance hall, leaving the staircases behind them, the Dark Lord stopped turning around facing Snape. Scratching sounds filled the air while shadows and statues moved or shifted. The same hallow eyes watching them closely. Snape, who was not used to it, looked around in fear.

"Don't you like the Castle?" Voldemort smiled, seeing his Death Eater in fear.

"This… this castle is alive." Snape replied, still scanning around.

"You should watch your back, Snape. It likes fresh blood." Snape looked back to him, seeing his Master with a wicked smile on his face. The only thing on his mind was going back to his peaceful quarters or having rather a nice tea break with Potter than being here with him.

"You don't like my company," the smile changed in an imminent thin line.

The potion master head snapped up, eying him confused. Voldemort put his finger to his temple, answering his confused question.

_Shit _Snape thought.

"Don't swear." He replied in a low voice. "I could throw you in the dungeons or put you under the cruciatus curse for your little slip up." No words were exchanged here after, when suddenly the shadows were gone and the silence returned. No sounds, nothing. Voldemort looked up.

"Don't be late, Night," He shouted.

Snape who rather looked confused looked over his shoulder to the top of the staircase. He saw a dark figure standing near the pillar, moving away taking the shadows with him. When he came to his senses, Voldemort called his name and together they stepped in the night.

------------------

Snape hadn't even the chance to tell anyone what was about to happen, when he looked over the water to a little island where Azkaban stood. (A/N: picture the rock or Alcatraz in a dark surroundings with Dementors soaring around or something…) Voldemort stood a few feet away, talking to a Dementor. _Nobody can talk to these creatures and they give me the chills. Damn, I wish I could contact Dumbledore. _Snape shook his head, punishing himself not telling anyone of his departure. He saw the Dementor leaving and Voldemort came back, standing next to the Potion Master.

"Let the games begin." He smiled.

Snape don't know what the plan was or how to free them, but one thing was sure; Dementors has joined the Dark Side. Voldemort turned his head and looked at the shore where a dark figure, dressed in black cape, stood. It's the same one that Snape saw back at the castle, but it's not close enough to recognise who he is.

_Who is that man… or woman? But… could it be? _Snape question himself. Voldemort nodded to the person which nodded back. This was the moment when it happens.

The second war begins.

-----------------------

Well, what do you think? It's my first HP fic and I hope that the characters will stay in there character. Let me know something and one other thing; I know that my English is not the best, but bear me, I'm trying.

Review Review Review Review Review Review and please Review.

Until the next chapter.

TBC…


	2. Under Attack

Disclaimer: see chapter one. I don't own anything

Under Attack

It's again a busy day at King Cross Station at the first of September. Trains from every direction, people getting in and out, but the entrance between perron 9 and 10 also known as perron 9 ¾ which leads you to the Hogwarts Express, there stood of red haired people better known as the Weasleys. Carefully scanning around so that no Muggle should noticed they disappeared through the wall.

"We will miss it, the peaceful ride on the Express," Fred said.

"Chasing the girls," George said, eyeing his twin brother.

"And getting into trouble, right," Ron replied, getting his trunk right, while Pig couldn't keep his beak shut. His best friend, Harry Potter, had the same problem with his trunk getting through the mass. The twins helped a hand, getting the trunks inside the Express while Fred took a step back.

"Auww, that's my foot, you bloke," Ron shouted.

"Sorry bro didn't see you there," he said with a smile on his face. While they fussed around a minor accident, Hermione said farewell to her parents. Ms Weasley hugged Harry and said her farewell and to have a good year and not to get in trouble while she eyed her youngest son. Remus Lupin took his best friend son aside to tell hem a few things along the way.

Everyone was chatting except for a small redhead who was dreaming. Nobody noticed her, until her father, Arthur Weasley, took her by the hand.

"Everything alright," he asked. Ginny blinked, looked her father in the eye and smiled.

"Of course, Dad, can't wait to get to Hogwarts," she said cheerfully.

"Alright then, give me a big hug." He asked and Ginny took the offer.

"I love you, my sweetheart."

"I love you to Dad. Don't worry about me, I will be fine." But deep inside of her she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't place her finger on it. After her hug with her father, her mother was next and then the twins.

When the Express called for everyone to get aboard, Harry and Ginny made their way to an empty compartment while Ron and Hermione, both Prefects, went to theirs. When they found one, Neville, a fellow Gryffindor, welcome them with a warm smile.

"Had a good time, Neville?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did. Look." He took his wand out and shows it to them. It was a new one, because the accident at the Department of Mysteries last year had cost Neville his wand.

"Wow, it's beautiful. It really suits you." Ginny said. Neville turned red and helped his friends to install themselves.

On the long way, from the station to Hogwarts, they talked about the vacation, what they did, who they met and so on. Along the ride, Luna, a Ravenclaw, joined them, telling her story. After some time when Ron and Hermione got back from the Prefects meeting, Ginny felt asleep, until something woke her up.

"Sorry, Gin." Her brother apologized for bumping into her. She oppressed a yawn and wiped the sleep out her eyes.

"Are you alright," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, no prob. I didn't sleep well last night. Guess I just felt asleep." She smiled. Her brother eyed her suspiciously and she got his eyes.

"What?" she asked him. Ron just shrugged.

"Why don't you just tell Mon and Dad you still have nightmares?"

"Why, these are my business, not theirs." She said angrily.

"Yeah, but still… "he continued.

"Ok, I may have nightmares, but I am old enough to take care of myself, Ron!" she interrupted. The others just eyed each other, confused. Harry was the only one who knew how she felt, after what happened in her first year. So he eyed her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, sometimes telling someone about your dreams can lift the weight down your shoulder. And because telling it, you can understand more of it what it means. Trust me, I know." Harry said, trying to gain her trust. She sighed and nodded.

"I know, Harry, but it is difficult tell."

"Just try."

"Ok, I'll try." Taking a deep breath and eyeing everyone in the room, she started telling her dream. "When I go to sleep, it's like I never have closed my eyes. I am standing in a dark lighted room until I hear laughter… laughter from You-Know-Who."

"You dream about Voldemort?" Everyone in the room winced by the Dark Lord's name.

"Sorry." Harry replied "You dreaming about Tom?" Ginny nodded and continued.

"Yes, and then he comes in my field of vision and I couldn't move. Tom comes closer and closer almost trying to reach me. He was smiling about something, the same way when we first met. He just wants me." She paused. Ginny was shaking.

"It's ok, Gin, you don't have to continue." Her brother said, regretting what he is doing to her. Ginny shook her head.

"No, I want to." So they agreed and Ginny sustained.

"When he got closer, a set of arms were holding me from behind, but I couldn't see it. Tom's smile changed in confusion than to anger… It was weird. I am been pulling away from him and when I could move again… I turned around and the only thing I could remember are his crimson eyes."

"Do you know who he is?" Hermione asked. Silence.

"No, but I do felt safe with him. Isn't that a good sign?" She asked them. Nobody answered or know what to say. But Harry was right, she do felt a bit relieved after telling her dream. Now, she can discuss it with her friends and family and no one will blame her. Nothing can go wrong now, right? They were wrong. The minute that Ginny felt good, after telling her dream, the train shook violently and slowed down. All the trunks, birdcage and other stuff felt down on the residents, screams tore the silence in the Express.

Ron, Harry and Hermione glanced outside the compartment while Ginny looked outside the window and saw dark dressed men, advancing the train.

"Death-Eaters!! Harry, Ron we need to do something!" Ginny shouted. Again the train gave a terrible shock and stood still. The lights went out and people were running down the corridor. Harry looked determined and took his wand. Everyone took his example, taking their wands out.

"Look," he started, "We did this before, ok. Watch each others back and help each other. And search other members from the DA as soon as possible." Everyone nodded.

"Ron, we need to find the First years. They can't protect themselves yet." Hermione looked concerned. Ron eyed Harry which nodded back.

"Alright, Herm. Take care of yourselves ok." Ron replied giving Harry a hand before he and Hermione left to find the first years.

"Ok, let's find the others and put those DE back where they belong." Harry said gripping his wand and left the compartment followed by Luna and Neville. Ginny followed soon after but tripped when the train shook fiercely again. Because the lights were out, she couldn't see very well. Ginny muttered _Lumos _and the tip of her want lit up. People were running, pushing her aside and at the end of the corridor she could see a black dressed men advancing in on her.

Thinking quickly she stood in her combat stance, like she did in her last year, not showing any fear. The Death-Eater saw her and smiled.

"Well, what we have her?"

"Bastard! STUPEFY!!" she shouted and the red beam of her wand hit the man in the chest, leaving a stunned expression on the man's face. Ginny sighed a relief and ran down the corridor, searching for Harry and the others. She heard people yelling, throwing curses at the intruders when she saw in her corner of her eyes a red beam coming toward her.

"Protego!" a blue shield formed around her and reflected the stunning curse and rapidly she cursed him back. The Death-Eater felt backwards. _I need the find the others. _When she ran again, a little girl ran into her with tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked her. The little girl, a first year, was shaking. Not able to tell the older girl anything. Ginny took her aside.

"They… they… killed my… brother…" she cried between tears. Ginny not able to say anything, hugged the little girl. Even if she doesn't know the boy, tears were rolling down her cheek. _Ron, Harry, where are you? _She hides the little girl in one of the compartments, telling her not the make a sound.

She opened the door, stepped through but a Death-Eater caught her from behind and pushed her in one of the rooms. Ginny dropped on her knees while the man violently turned her around and hit her in the face. The man towered above her, putting his wand away. She looked up, not knowing what was about the happen.

"Well, you got yourself in a nasty situation, sweet girl." He grasped her by her shoulder, pushed her on the seats.

"Lemme go! No!" Ginny screamed, hitting the man violently. He didn't paid attention to her layers, but tore her coat open and crashed above her. Ginny struggled to get free but the man kissed her and touching her where she didn't like it. He dressed her further out until somebody dashed in the room.

"What the fuck are you doing, John!! Didn't you hear? Aurors coming this way!" the other man bellowed.

"A man can have some fun, right? Auw, your bith!!" he whacked her again, because she had hit him in the face.

"Come on, let's get out of here!!" The man Apparated. The other man sighed and took Ginny by the arm.

"We are not finished yet, sweetheart." He said, Apparated along with Ginny.

------------------------

When all Death-Eater disappeared, the Aurors took over and put everyone in security. People from the Ministry were helping getting the children out of the train while Medi-whitches helped the injured ones.

"Hermione! Over here!" Ron shouted, waving his hand towards her. "Auw, that hurts!" One of the mediwizard was curing his right arm which was broken. Hermione saw hem and ran over, avoiding some people from the Ministry.

"Ron, you alright," she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Where's Harry?"

Ron nodded and turned his head to his right site where some other med wizards where treating him. Hermione looked worried.

"He's alright. Got hexed and hit his head on one of the door glasses. Bastards, really." Ron replied, pulling his arm away from the wizard. Hermione helped hem to get up and together they walked to their friend. Ron turned to one of the med wizards.

"How is he?"

"He will be fine. Just some minor cuts, nothing seriously." The wizard said. They both sighed in relief until somebody called their name.

"Ron!!"

Neville came running down at them, breathing heavily. Ron snapped up his head to the source of the voice calling his name.

"Take it easy, mate. What's wrong," Ron asked holding him from falling.

"I… can't…find… Gi… Ginny." Neville said, sitting down, taking breaths. "I can't find her. I asked around and nobody saw her. Nobody." Ron turned white.

"Ron?" Hermione said worried, and then she turned around to Neville.

"Are you sure, Neville? But… RON? COME BACK HERE!" she shouted while he ran off, back to the train. "Stay with Harry." Neville nodded and watch her running after her boyfriend. _This is bad, very bad. _Harry was sleeping when Luna came back and sat down next to Neville. They didn't exchanged words until she spoke.

"It's a full moon tonight," she said dreaming looking at Neville. "The night will keep her save." Neville eyed her confused and looked up at the moon which was shinning down at them.

-----------------------

Well, that's chapter 2. Like it so far, well I certainly do. If there are some questions, don't hesitate the asked them.

Next chapter: a big dark castle… That's all you get

Until then, but first;

Sirius Horse Lover: thanks for the review, I really appreciate it. It's good to know that my writing is good. I like English class more than Dutch and Fresh, but anyway thanks. I hope you will enjoy the rest of my story.

Please review everyone…

TBC…


	3. The Knights of Walpurgis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. The lyrics belong to Walt Disney Productions.

The Knights of Walpurgis

She landed hard on her rear, feeling a bit dizzy. She never did Apparated before, not even in a company with someone else. The place was dark and wet. The man, who was responsible for getting her here, lit the room with his wand. Ginny, still not used to the light, blinked several times until she saw that she was sitting in a large empty room. It was at this moment that it hit her. _Where am I? Oh God, I've been kidnapped! _She tried to get up and to run away, when the man took her arm and dragged her behind him.

"Oh no, you don't!" they left the room and went through a passageway. Still feeling drowsy, Ginny didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. They went up, then down again, turning left then right, another set of stairs, up, turning left and found their destination. He opened a big oak door which cracked of old age, and stepped in side dragging her along. Ginny thwarted against his strength, but with no luck. The Death-Eater pushed her inside and throws her against the wall, when suddenly his left arm twitched with pain.

"**Shit! God damned, that hurts."** He looked at her with hungry eyes, caressed her cheek, "Don't run away. I'll come back to finish what we started." And kissed her. After he turned around and left the room hastily, closing the door with locking charms, Ginny looked terrified. _He's going to rape me. Oh God, if you hear me, please don't let this happen. _She fell to her knees, searching support by the wall and started to cry. Her mind was racing, her whole body started to shake, not from the cold but out of fear. So, she began to whistle, but it turned out to be a song to keep her calm.

…_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December_

In the meantime, while she was singing, here mind went back to her friends. People she might not see again. Her brother Ron, Hermione and of course Harry which she still has a crush on. She was grateful that he rescued her life five years ago from Riddle, but could he do it again? Impossible. _I'm wondering what they are doing now? _

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,_

She missed her family, especially her mother. A single tear rolled of her cheek and ended up in her mouth wake. She was cold and rapped her arms around her to keep her warm. That was something she didn't need to do when her mother was around. Mother instinct she called that. And her father? Well, she was daddy little girl and will always be that way.

_Far away, long ago  
things I yearn to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

She was scanning the room. It was a dark, wet place with here and there some straw, pushed into the corners. The large door was locked and compared with the door, a small window which she couldn't reach. But when she stood at a particular place she could see the beautiful full moon which gave her the courage not to give up. Not yet.

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December…_

Her song ended and she fell asleep, peacefully. Not knowing what's going to happen the next morning and not knowing that she wasn't the only one who heard her song. A black dressed figure leaned against one of the pillars, not so far away from her cell. When her song ended, he made his way back to the north wing of the dark castle.

-

The circle was complete. Most of the Death-Eater which stayed prison in Azkaban has joined the Dark Side yet again. The lower ranks Death-Eater stayed out of the circle and were gathered around in the dark room. The same room which Snape visited earlier. Everyone was wearing their mask and kept their mouth shut. Voldemort didn't look pleased at all. He was just sitting their in his chair, scanning everyone in the hall. Narrowing his eyes here and then, until a dark hooded figure came standing next to him. Voldemort ignored him, keeping his eyes on the Death-Eater.

Snape, at the other hand, knew perfectly well who this other man was. It was the same person who helped the Dark Lord at Azkaban, because this man was wearing the same attire. But what he didn't know is who the hell this man was. He has discussed this with the other Order members and they told him to be careful of him so long they don't have any information about him.

Voldemort shifted in his seat. "Malfoy!" he barked, one of the Death-Eaters stepped forwards and bowed while kissing the end of the Lord's garments. "Can you, please explain me what happened this night?" His voice was full of treating hate and dissatisfaction.

"We followed the plan as you ordered, My Lord."

"I see, then what?"

"Well, everything went according to the plan, sir. But Aurors…"

"Aurors! Continue."

Malfoy gulped heavily. "When they came, we retreated, My Lord."

Silence.

"Do you know what is lacking in your story, Malfoy?" Voldemort asked him. His voice so low that it is almost a whisper which reached up to your spine. Malfoy shook his head, very slowly. The Dark Lord arched an eyebrow which he didn't have. (A/N: I want to make an expression on his face but as he has a snake like face, I don't really know. Get the picture…)

"The great Lucius Malfoy doesn't have a clue? Well, let's asked somebody else shall we?" He threw his arm in the air, like announcing a big show. The figure, next to him, made a soft sound; he was giggling. Voldemort stood up and walked around the circle.

"I was wondering if somebody got the nerve to tell me what you imbeciles did wrong or maybe… forgot to do." He was eyeing everyone in his Inner Circle. "Nobody?" Somebody moved out of the Circle and bowed before his Master.

"We shouldn't have withdrawed, My Lord." The voice came from Avery.

"Very good, Avery. I should have made you the head of this mission which went wrong instead of that mindless twit." He indicated Malfoy who was standing a few feet away.

"And we should have fought against them even if we were out numbered, sir." Avery said.

"Yes, you should have indeed." Voldemort took a few steps closer to the kneeling person.

"And because you said it so well, you may have the honour of punishing Malfoy. I don't want to waste my magic on this low life, because I might kill him and I still need him. Don't we, Malfoy?" Voldemort turned around, watching him.

"Yes, My Lord." Came the voice of Lucius.

"Well then, shall we." He gestured Avery to do his job. Avery took out his want and pointed it to Malfoy who screamed when the Cruciatus Curse hit him. Above the screams, Voldemort faced his Death-Eater again.

"I hope this is graved in your memory, because I don't **tolerate** mistakes! The next mistake that will take place in the future will be paid with somebody's life. And I'm very picky." He hissed, walking back to his chair and sat down. The screams have ended and Avery took his spot back in the Circle. Malfoy was shaking when he stood up. He slowly walked to his place in the Circle, breathing hard. When the silence has returned, Voldemort called Snape.

"Yes, My Lord." Snape bowed.

"What is that fool of a Dumbledore doing right now?" He almost spat the words out of his mouth.

"They are grieving, concerning the lost of the children, sir. Besides that, there's nothing."

"Mmmm, interesting. Very good. You may go Severus, there's nothing I have in mind right now." Voldemort sat back in his chair, but when Snape want to return to the Circle, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"There's one thing he can do." Everyone in the room looked up. Surprising but at the same time also frightened. The dark figure has spoken and Voldemort eyed him. Snape was really surprised. He had a young voice, but behind these words Snape fell power, even more powerful as the Dark Lord himself. _Who is he? And why is he standing right next to the bastard anyway? _There were many more questions, not from Snape himself but from the others as well.

"And that is?" Voldemort asked the person next to him. The man in black took a step forwards eyeing Snape who couldn't see his eyes.

"He's a _spy_. So, let him do some infiltration work." He said coldly. Voldemort looked deep in notion until a smirk appeared on his snakelike face.

"You are so right." He said to the person, turning his attention back to Snape. "Indeed you are, Snape. Then I do have a job for you."

Snape heart sank in his stomach. _Just what I need right now. _He looked back at the young man next to his Master. _You impossible know-at-all brat. _

_Watch your tongue, worm._

_Where did that come from? _Snape stiffed silently and looked back up at the man. Did he just saw his eyes glowing? Snape blinked. It was gone. _I really have it this time. I go nutters! _

"Severus, I want that you write down all the names and addresses from all Order members. And don't you dare to forget anyone, do you hear!" Voldemort shouted. Snape only nodded in agreement.

"Good, then this meeting is adjourned. Now, **piss off all of you!"** Voldemort bellowed. Nobody thought twice and made their way out of the room, out of this castle. The Dark Lord went back to his own little world while the young man made his way to the exit.

"And where do you think your going?" Voldemort asked, his eyes were closed. The man kept on walking, never bother to stop.

"None of your business." He said and left. The Dark Lord could only smile.

-

Ginny woke up by howl of a wolf. She was a bit disorientated until her memory came back. Her stomach growled telling her to eat, but ignored it. She sat back up, hugging her knees. She knows she couldn't escape, the door is charmed and only that hideous man could open it. She shivered thinking about that man until she heard foot steps echo in the corridor. Ginny sprung up using the rest of her energy and prepared herself for the worse.

The voice at the other side of the door chanted a dispel and opened it. Again the door opened with a cracking sound, revealing the same man who put her here in the first place. She could feel his eyes scanning her from top to bottom. The man walked up to her, grasped her again and threw her on the floor. She was trying to push him of her while he was kissing her. He stripped her violently, still she tried to keep her clothes on but he hit her several times in her face.

"Shouldn't you be on you watch?" An icy voice came from the doorframe. The man stopped absurdly in his tracks and turned around. The black dressed person who was earlier at the meeting was staring at him with disgust.

"Y…ye yes, sir." He immediately left the room without hesitation. Ginny who watched the scene in stillness, wiped her tears away. The unknown person was scanning her. She was almost half naked, however her clothes were tore or thrown away. He took one step into the room when she automatically backed off.

"Follow me." He said impassive. Ginny didn't move, she was too scared and her body ached. Minutes ticked away.

"Do you wanna stay here? In this freezing room?" he swaid with his arms to make her understand. The girl shook her head, stood up little by little and walked towards him. He passed the corridor, she followed closely behind him. Ginny was tired but he didn't wait for her or paid notice. Again she couldn't find her way through this maze. She hasn't seen so many staircases in her life. Not even at Hogwarts. There big ones, but also some smaller staircases. It truly was a labyrinth in this castle.

After some walking to the other side of the massive building, he stopped and waited for her who trailed right behind him. No words were exchanged. The man opened the door and gestured her to get in. The first thing she saw was green. But the room just screamed comfort and Ginny wasn't sure what to do. She turned around, looking at him.

"Get in." he said stonily. She did what she has been told and walked in. He closed the door behind them and took her by the shoulders, leading her to the couch and disappeared in the other room which was leading to the bedroom. Ginny looked around in awe. The entire place was rich. A lot different than where she has been. Above the hearth, which had been decorated with all kinds of magical creatures and where the fire illuminated their eyes, hung a beautiful painting of an angel with black wings. Before the hearth was a desk also decorated with animals she couldn't define.

Even the couch was soft and has been made out of dark green velvet. She caressed the surface until she heard footsteps retuning to the main room. When she looked up, she didn't saw the black dressed man but a young man in black attire. But the thing that took her breath away was his eyes. But not only his eyes, the entire face was angelic like. She blinked and looked again. Slight crimson eyes, actually more lavender. Black short messy hair and what her most astounded was a diagonal scar between his eyes. He wasn't tall only, but was well built for a man of, she think, seventeen.

He saw her starring at him until she blushed and looked away. The young man smirked and stepped up to her.

"Stand up." He ordered her and she obeyed. He watched her until he placed his hands on both side of her face. He could read fear in her brown eyes and saw that see was bruised on several places. "Close your eyes." She doesn't know what he's going to do with her, but what could get worse? He saw her doing what she was asked, he put his both hands over her face muttered something under his breath and a golden glow covered her face. When he looked at her again, all the bruises were gone and her face was perfectly fine again.

He stepped away again and directed her to another door opposite his bedroom at the other side of the main room. "Over there is the bathroom. You can use it, if you like." She nodded and made her way to the door and stepped in. The bathroom was also luxurious; the grand bathtub was like a small swimming pool where almost five people could get in. The same goes for the shower; it was so big that almost tree people fit in. The place was painted with pastel colours giving you a calm spirit. She took off her remaining clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water calmed her down. When she was finished, Ginny took a towel from the stack and dried her hair and body. When she looked into the mirror, she was chocked.

She knew that the man hit her and that she was bruised all over. But it was all gone. Nothing was left, not even a scar. _Wow, did he do that? But he didn't even use a wand. _She caressed her smooth skin and wanted to put her clothes on but there were gone. Instead there was a dark green dress on the chair. Even some proper underwear. She put it on and looked herself in the mirror. It was a medieval green dress which some silver velvet.

Ginny stepped out of the bathroom not sure what to do. The man was sitting in one of the armchairs watching her. She blushed and automatically sat back down on the sofa. He didn't say anything. She got a bit suffocated until her stomach growled. He arched an eyebrow and snapped with his finger. Not a minute later, a small house elf was standing next to him.

"Master want something," the tiny house elf peeped.

"Yes, Melloc, bring some dinner for the lady and something to drink."

"Yes, Master." Melloc answered and disappeared with a 'pop'. Ten minutes later, the table was set with all flavour the kitchen could make. Ginny was pleased and started to eat, totally ignoring the man who was starring at her. When she was full she sat back. He was still starring at her like a statue; she had almost the urge to touch him to see if he was still alive.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Euh… Ginny. Ginny Weasley. And thank you." He only nodded back at her. He stood up.

"Nathan Nuitari Riddle." Her eyes jumped open in bewilderment. _Riddle? Oh my God!_

"But," he continued, "As my guest, you can call me Night."

-

Oef, that was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it like I did. Is so excited, isn't it.

**Shout-outs: **

Spaceyksee: thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it.

TBC…


	4. Stand my Ground

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. The lyric belongs to Within Temptation. (They rock!)

Stand my Ground

It was quiet in the corridors when Snape made his way to the Headmaster office. After what has happened at the meeting half an hour ago, made him growl in frustration. His 'master' was good to him and didn't give any work that he needed to do, but noooo, that brat had to interfere. Now the worse thing has come. Snape hoped that Dumbledore will come up with something and fast.

He reached the entrance of the old man's office, mumbled 'Ice Mice' to the gargoyle which jumped aside and Snape entered. When he reached the door, voice could be head at the other side. He knocked; the voice of Albus approved and stepped inside.

"Ah, Severus. I'm glad you are ok." The old man said, sitting behind his desk. Snape growled silently and surveyed the room. Some of the Order Members are seated in one of the chairs, some of them standing around in the room. Molly Weasley was still crying in the arms of her husband, Arthur while the rest of the family minus Percy and Ron were looking miserable.

"So, how was it," Albus started. Snape stepped closer.

"Sherbet Lemon?"

"No." _How can this old fool keep a happy face all the time and making jokes? Disgusting. _"We have a problem, Albus and you're not gonna like it." Everyone in the room went quiet while Snape made his report. How Voldemort was angry on Malfoy, the mysterious person and the like until he told them about the parchment with all the names and addresses of the Order Members he had to give him.

Dumbledore went silence for awhile when Molly turned to Snape. "Have you seen my little girl?" Her eyes were bloodshot.

"No, I haven't seen nor hear her." Was all he said to her. Ms. Weasley went back to her sobbing.

"One other thing, Albus." Snape continued, the Headmaster looked up. "That brat knows I'm a spy."

"Of course you are, Severus."

"No you don't understand," he snarled, "He knows I'm a _spy… _for you." Everyone gasped. Dumbledore looked confused for a moment.

"Does Voldemort know?" he whispered. Everybody flinched, hearing the Dark Lord's name.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that that person knows who I am. He _somewhat_ gave me the hint when he stared into my eyes. I don't think that Who-Know-Who would have paid attention to that." Snape went mad. "I just hope so." Albus nodded in agreement and checked everyone in the room.

"Who is this person? Was it the same one you saw earlier?" the concerned voice of Remus Lupin said, looking at Snape who nodded.

"Well," the headmaster said, "Until we know more about this person we will act no further, for our own safety. About the task he gave you, Severus, I will find a way to deceive Voldemort (again some grasps) with something else, but I need some time." Snape nodded in annoyance

"Do what you want, Albus, but make it trustworthy because it is my ass that's gonna getkicked." With that Snape left the office like a bat that flies away from the light.

"But…" Molly started, "But what about my girl? Is there anything you can do to get her back, Albus? Please." She begged. Dumbledore sighed.

"I don't know, Molly. I'm doing everything in my power to find Ginny, but I do not know where she is. I ordered Alastor to start up a search party, and that is all I can do for now. I'm very sorry, only time will tell." Molly nodded between crying and not crying while Arthur looked him in the eye.

"Is there anything we can do, Albus?" He said with nods from the rest of the family. The Headmaster shook his head. It went quiet again. Until Lupin shifted in his seat.

"So, what do we do now?"

-

Ginny couldn't believe it, no, she refused to believe it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has a son? Her heart pounded in her throat. She sat there like a statue, refusing to move. She wanted to run away from this place, away from him even if he is nice to her. But her body disobeyed her. _Could this be the end?_ He just stood there, his eyes penetrating hers like an invisible force that kept her down. _His eyes. My dream… _She panicked.

_...I Can See  
When You Stay Low  
Nothing Happens  
Does It Feel Right?  
Late At Night  
Things I Thought I'd Put Behind Me  
Haunt My Mind..._

Her mind was lost but still her eyes were fixed on him. When she slowly rose from her seat and walked backwards, he stepped in and took her arm. Not by force but neither by kindness. He pulled her closer to him. Ginny didn't know what to do. Surely the man was stronger than her, but she didn't want to give in either. Slowly struggling she stepped up to him, casting her eyes down. His hand lifted her chin so he could meet her eyes. And before Ginny knew, he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes still open, confused.

_...I Just Know There's No Escape Now  
Once It Sets It's Eyes On You  
But I Won't Run  
Have To Stare It In The Eyes... _

His left hand went to the back of her head while the other went down to her backside, so she couldn't escape. His lips left hers and went further down to her throat and neck. His kisses were soft and nice, but she stiffened under his embrace. _Please don't. _She begged, closing her eyes. It was like she couldn't do anything, but when he got up with her lips again it was harder. But he wasn't so bad; at least he wasn't hitting her. Her mind was racing until she gave up. Her body won, but not her _soul_ and she kissed him back.

_...Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground..._

His kisses became intensely, forcing her to open her mouth. She did and made contact, letting him inside. She was breathless, her hand were got up with his uncombed hair while he pulled her closer. Ginny broke away to breath. _What I am doing? This isn't right. _She wanted to push him away and almost succeeded. He took her arm again still his eyes were fixed on her. By pulling her back, he made his way to the other room where he first disappeared in.

_...It's All Around  
Getting Stronger, Coming Closer Into My World  
I Can Feel That It's Time For Me To Face It  
Can I Take It?  
Though This Might Just Be The Ending  
Of The Life I Held So Dear  
But I Won't Run  
There's No Turning Back From Here..._

Again he was kissing her but in the meantime he was unzipping her dress from behind which fell on the floor a minute after. Ginny didn't protest, she wanted to do this but at the same time she was scared. Still struggling, he kissed her jaw, putting her on the bed and took his shirt off. After he was undressed and on top of her, to his surprise she kissed _him_ back. Night smirked, caressing her breasts and went further down. She grasped when he positioned himself between her legs. When he entered her, she cried out of pain but was blocked away with a kiss.

_...Stand My Ground  
I Won't Give In  
No More Denying  
I've Gotta Face It  
Won't Close My Eyes And Hide The Truth Inside  
If I Don't Make It, Someone Else Will  
Stand My Ground..._

She did enjoy it, her body did anyway. But her mind was screaming. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, tears were rolling down her cheek. Panting for air he fell on top of her when he was finished. They both were breathing hard, none of them were moving but he still was caressing her face. Ginny was holding him like her life depended on it, she didn't know why. But soon the sleep got her and her eyes were closing bit by bit. The only thing she fell was that he moved away from her and said _sweet dreams_.

_All I Know For Sure Is That I'm Trying  
I Will Always Stand My Ground..._

-

Ginny woke up, stretching her body and looked around. Nuitari was gone, because the place beside her was empty and when she put her hand on the spot were he laid, it felt cold. She never had felt this way. She has of course kissed many boys before, but never like he did last night. But now she felt guild because he made love to her without her permission. She stepped out, wrapping her arms around her body, searching her dress and put it on. The room was dark, so she didn't know what time it was and when she opened the window; a cold breeze hit her face and the sky was dark. Moving fast she closed the window and hurried over to the door.

She opened the door a little and looked around. No moving or whatsoever. She stepped out of the bedroom, looked around when she saw him at the table reading the Daily Prophet. When she came closer, he looked up and their eyes met. _Damn those eyes! _Ginny looked down, moved on and sat down on the chair. _Let he look at me, I don't care! Just ignore him, Ginny._

"Do you think you can do that?"

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Ignore me?" she stared at him in chock. _How could…?_ More and more surprises were coming her way. She knew now who he is, but who is he really? Why did she never ever heard about him?

"Don't think out loud, someone might hear." Night said; his voice as cold as ice. Ginny didn't buy it.

"Why?" she said nonchalant, taking a sandwich from her plate.

"Because I said so." He replied coolly. "Or things might happen."

"Like what?" she kept on questioning, biting in her food. And there was it when she went wrong. Nuitari put his papers away, stood up, grasp her throat and bumped her head against the back of the chair.

"Don't ever _question_ me again. Understood?" His eyes were glowing crimson when she nodded. He let her go and took his seat back. Ginny rubbed the sore spot and continued eating.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I don't know where I am or what's gonna happen to me because nobody ever tells me anything. And you are just like everybody else. Snatching me away, use me for your own games and then telling me to sit back and be quiet!" she yelled. "I won't have it!"

She sighed and to her surprise he laughed. And this made her even more confused. He was laughing, not the kind of laughter his father has but like someone had heard a joke. She stared at him in disbelieve while his eyes was fixed on her.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because of you, Ginny." He said still giggling. She shrugged and turned back to her plate._Weirdo._

"Do what you want." She whispered. They ate in silence. The food was good and in the meantime she was again looking around. What she didn't saw was that there was another entrance next to the bathroom. When see looked closely, she saw stairs. _I wonder were that's leading too? _When she was finished, the plate disappeared like it does in Hogwarts and she sat back. Then she gathered all her Gryffindor courage to speak to him.

"May I ask you something, sir?" she said a bit melodramatic.

"Night."

"Pardon?"

"The name is Night or Nuitari, not sir."

"Ok." _Ok he's opening up. Take it easy, Ginny. Don't push him. _"May I ask you something, Night?"

"Sure." His voice was still the same. Cold and monotone. He was sitting back in his chair, this time not looking at her. Ginny swallowed.

"Where am I?" It was an innocent question and hopefully for her he would answer. She was crossing her fingers in her mind.

"In a big dark castle." he joked which wasn't funny. Ginny narrowed her eyes saying that this wasn't amusing at all. Nuitari smiled. "But you are in my big dark castle." He turned back to her.

"Yours?... Sorry." Ginny apologized, just forgot not to question him.

"Yes, mine. I was born in this castle and that's all you need to know." Ginny want to protest, but Night held up his hand. "If you value your life, Ginny, you're better stay in these quarters because I told him not the set any foot in the West Wing. That's one rule he's gonna live up to."

Ginny knew he was talking about Voldemort, his father. But it was strange. Will Voldemort obey his son and not break this rule? She shook her head and nodded in agreement that she will stay in these quarters. But still she was a bit scared, what if the Dark Lord suddenly shows up on her doorstep?

"You will… will not take me to him, are you?" She whispered. Night arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

"No." He stood up, bowed over and kissed her. Ginny didn't kiss back, still not used to it. Nuitari walked away took his hooded cape and put it on, covering his head in the darkness. She looked at him. Now she started to get frightened. She stood up, ran to him and grasped his arm.

"Please, don't leave me." A tear rolled down her cheek. Night wiped it away with his finger. Then something occurred to him. This girl was really afraid. Even at the age of fifteen, she looked like a lost little girl. Something about her made him remember about his past. The past which he had locked away. But he shook thoughts aside and pulled himself away from her.

"These stairs will lead you to my library. Feel free to walk around, but never leave this place." He narrowed his eyes and left, leaving her behind and locked the door. And once again she was alone.

-

Nuitari walked down the corridor, ignoring most of the stares from the Death-Eater when he passed them. Most of them don't know that he is the son of their Master or don't even know his name. Night gave them cold stares when they are looking too long at him. When he walked up the main stairs and turned left, entered a dark passageway. The torches on both side of the wall lit up and the darkness fled away.

But when he came at the end of the corridor, a ghostly figure was looking up at him. Nuitari came to a stop and watched in surprise while the figure did the same. Actually the figure looked more confused than surprised. Night looked at him; he had jet-black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Luckily for him, this person could not recognize him. Nuitari eyes glowed and waved his hand towards the boy.

"Begone thee!" The darkness obeyed his command and swallowed up the young boy until he was gone. Night knew who this person was, but he never has seen him before only heard of him or seen him in the Daily Prophet. He continued his pace until he stood before a massive door which was decorated with snakes. He didn't bother opening the door but used the shadows as portal where he stepped through and ended on the other side.

This room was darker than his, but it had the same color on the furniture and the same dark ebony desk. The curtains were closed and the only source of light came from the hearth. Nuitari pulled his hood back and scanned around for the person he was looking for. Voldemort was sitting in one of the armchairs which was positioned a few feet away from the hearth. His eyes were closed, but looks could be deceiving.

Soon as Night took his seat in the armchair opposite his father, Voldemort opened his eyes and muttered somewhere between the lines of 'bloody Potter'. When he noticed that Nuitari was staring at him, he straitened his posture.

"What do you want?" he snarled to his son.

"I don't want anything. There's nothing you could give me anyway." Night replied coolly.

Voldemort laughed. "You're never stop amazing me, Nathan."

"Don't call me that." He hissed. They kept a staring contest, but neither of them won when Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, made herself known. She came besides Nuitari's chair, sniffed the air and curled up at Voldemort's feet.

"_There's a girl by his present." _The snake let her master known. The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes at him.

"That's none of your business." Night said, "So, don't give me that look."

Silence.

"What are you going to do when you receive that piece of parchment; the one Snape is responsible for?" Nuitari asked him composedly.

"Why? Are you interested?" Voldemort mocked, smirking. Nuitari stood up and walked towards the hearth, warming his hands. "You're so like your mother, Night. The same temper."

"Don't speak of her."

"Why not? Every time I see you, I see her." He hissed quietly, patting the head of his snake.

"If _you_ hadn't left that day, she _would_ be still alive. But no, _power_ was more important than your own family." Night growled, caressing his scar between his eyes.

"That means nothing to me."

"But it did for **her… and for me!" **

"**Enough! I don't want to talk about that! Understood!"** he bellowed, jumping out of his chair and walked to his desk. "Don't let me do things, I don't like, Nathan!"

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me when you fail. And don't forget who you talking too. You were the one who needed to hide, not me, so show some respect." He warned him, eyes glowing. Voldemort looked up, smirking at him.

"And there's something you remind me of myself when I was young. You would made a fine leader in the future, maybe today if you like." He chuckled. Night snorted.

"I rather am the God of Death than a psychopath who commits mass murder." Nuitari scorned. Voldemort arched an eyebrow. "But a dark future seems the most appropriate."

"Do what you want." He scowled, sat behind his desk and start writing. "And if you don't mind, I'm planning a war here. So, leave." He didn't look up again. Nuitari sighed and shook his head. He walked away from the hearth and made his way to the door, but before he left, he turned around and faced his father.

"By the way, your friend Potter was spying on you. Good day." With that he left, leaving a very confused Dark Lord behind. Until Nuitari heard him scream out of irritation, when he turned around the corner.

-

Now people are getting interested his those two's pasts, right? But don't give up hope; you'll get them later in the story. I'm trying to make Voldemort a bit civil in my story; he's not just the evil person but he was once human too, right? The song that I put in the story was suitable for that particular moment; I hope it wasn't too far for being a PG-fic. But I hope you all have liked it and I'm trying my best for my spelling and grammar mistakes, but if somebody would liked be my **BETA** let me know by e-mail. I would appreciate it.

Next chapter (I'll give you some hints): Ginny finds a (familiar) prophesy in the library…

I thank all the reviewers who read my story:

**jska4 – shelbs – Gina – kaitee – Seerofsorrow**

**thanks everyone!**

TBC…


	5. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Author Note: Someone said that this story looks quiet similar to someone else's his or her story, but I must confess that I have never read or heard of it. This story comes directly from my intellectual orbit which is a mess. Maybe there's some unknown power working here, hihi. Anyway on with the story….

Secrets

Ginny sighed, casting her eyes down; not sure what to do. Nuitari has left her and she didn't know when he will come back. Hence, she didn't even know where he went to, but that will leave her here alone anyway. Did she really feel attractive to him? _No, out of the question. He maybe has used me, but that's it! Besides he's the Dark Lord's son and he will never be capable of loving someone. _Ginny shook her head. She went to one of the armchairs and made herself comfortable. Her eyes where fixed on the dancing fire in the hearth.

"_His castle?" I wonder how much power he got anyway, to own such a great castle? Oh, God, maybe he will be the next Dark Lord after Harry has taken down Voldemort. _Her mind was racing with thoughts that made her feel tight. She stood up and walked to the entrance he had shown her when he left. It was a spiral staircase and when she was at the top, she walked in a dark room. But soon as she stepped every candelabras lit up. This room was much different, because everything has been decorated in red and gold.

When she saw these colours it reminded her back to the Gryffindor Common room. And she fell right at home. With tears in her eyes, she made her way to the centre of the room and looked around. Every wall in this chamber was packed with books. Books from all around the world, from all seize and colours. _Hermione would be thrilled when I tell her this. If I see them ever again. _When she put her hands on the backside of these books and stepped slowly besides it, they felt old and powerful. Until one book caught her eye. It had a scarlet cover and the title was engraved with pure gold.

She looked much in surprise when she read the title which was entitled with "_Courage and Honour by Goderic Gryffindor. _She almost dropped the book in awe. _He has a book by Gryffindor? _Now the curiosity took his toll. Ginny put the book back on the desk where she has found it and went back to the bookcases; in search for other unknown powerful books. After several hours, she has found rather very rare books and placed it all on the desk. During her search party, she wasn't aware of two set of eyes watching her. Ginny was climbing one of the bookcases because she couldn't find a ladder for reaching a book that interested her. Until a trilled yelp scared her to death and fell. Some books has followed her to the floor and landed on her head.

She turned around, rubbed her head and stared in to set of eyes which stared right back at her. Ginny froze. She looked right in the eye of a Phoenix. The creature trilled a note and flew back on its perch, next to the desk. So much of a chock, she got up and looked at it. She has seen a Phoenix before, Fawkes is his name but this Phoenix was much different. It wasn't scarlet like all Phoenixes should be but this one was black except its tail fathers which were silver along with its wings and it had crystal blue eyes. Ginny smiled. _Beautiful…_

She stepped closer to it and patted it on his head until she heard a growl behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a large dog, or was it a wolf, approaching. This creature's fur was black too but his eyes where yellowish. The Phoenix shrieked a note and the dog or wolf backed off and sat down on his rear. Ginny, not sure what to do, stepped gradually behind the desk and sat down. Keeping her eyes on the animals. She took the first book that was on top of the stack. It had a dark green cover and the title was engraved with silver. When she flipped open the book, she couldn't read it. _That's strange. I've never see this writing before. Mmmm. _She looked through the book until the last page when she saw a name. Surprisingly to her this riddle was solved. _This books belongs too Salazar Slytherin and it is most likely written in Parseltongue. _She put the book aside and took another one.

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours but Ginny wasn't bored at all. When she got frustrated, the Phoenix next to her sang a soft note which made her better and the dog like wolf had curled up before her feet. When her eyes got tired from all that reading, she sat back a caressed the spot behind the dog's ear. But then suddenly she saw a piece of parchment lying on the floor by the fallen books. Ginny got up followed by the dog and took the paper of the floor. It came from a black book with no title and picked it up. She sat down in Indian style and opened the book. Bits and pieces of parchment were falling down on her lap. She looked closer and came to the conclusion that it was written in several different languages.

Some of them were in Latin, others in Greek and some in Italian, Spanish and in English. Ginny took one parchment which she thinks it was written in Spanish and tried to read.

_Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer? _

_Me dejaste...me dejaste como una paloma_

_El alma se me fue; se me fue el Corazon_

_Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer_

_Que no te vendas, Tom_

_Selena…_

She had no idea what was written, but she thought this was addressed to Tom who she knew perfectly well who this person was. Could this woman, Selena be the mother of Nuitari? She shook her head. _Don't make theories about something you don't know, Ginny. There are many men with the name Tom. _She put the parchment back in the book until she saw an English text. She took it read when her eyes winced in chock. She read it several times over and over, but still she couldn't belief it. _This is the weapon were they all talked about, the one they hid in the Department of Mysteries. The one Voldemort was after? But wait a second… something isn't right, it's different. _After her fourth year, when she and her friends went back home, Harry told them about the prophesy and why he was "the one". They promised each other not to tell anyone. But this one was different.

_The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . .  
__Verano MCMLXXVIII _una predicción del niño de la luna

It was written in plural, and that puzzled her. Now she questioned herself which one was the real prediction and who made this prediction? And what means that inscription at the bottom of the text. Ginny started to get a headache, put the prophesy back in the book and placed it on the desk. The Phoenix landed on her shoulder singing a soft tune while she patted the bird on its chest.

"It seems you have met my friends." A cold and monotone voice spoke up. Ginny startled out of her reveries and looked right in the eyes of none other than Nuitari.

"Night?" She yelped. He made his way to the desk and the Phoenix jumped from Ginny to Nuitari's shoulder. He patted it and looked back at her than to his desk. Ginny blushed because his desk was a mess. It was loaded with lots of books which she took from the cases. She muttered an excuse to him but he didn't listen instead he saw the black book and took it.

"So, was it interested?" he said showing the book. Ginny gulped in silence and nodded. He waited for an explanation and she took a deep breath.

"Euh, most of the things were in different languages which I couldn't read." He looked at her. She knew she couldn't lie to him and she didn't want any trouble with him either. "But, there was something I could read and… I… knew already about that." She cast her eyes down, waiting for the worse. Nuitari looked confused for a minute, opened the book and saw what she meant.

"I see." His voice was low. "I wouldn't have expected anything else from you. Besides you are _friends_ with Harry Potter." He put the paper back in the book and placed it away. Ginny was quiet and a bit afraid. But as naughty she was, she stood up and faced him.

"Who made that prediction?" Her eyes were steady, no sign of fear. Night turned around, his face was like a statue showing no emotions.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's a bit different than the one I heard from my friend." He didn't make a sound and neither did she. They were only staring at each other. The Phoenix on Night's shoulder shifted and took his place back on the perch.

"That's why they are prophetic. They mean to confuse the person." Ginny sighed. She had the urge to hit the man in the face, but instead of that she turned around casting her back to him. She mumbled something about 'nobody tells me anything' under her breath. Night smirked wickedly, stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny startled, feeling his warm breath next to her right ear.

"This prediction was made eighteen years again," his voice was low and scary, "On the night of the red moon, summer nineteen seventy-eight by my mother." Ginny fought back, but he didn't let her go.

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not."

"But… How can two persons do the same prediction?" Ginny asked.

"Only the Universe knows." He turned her around so he could watch her face. "The only thing I care about is that man makes their own destiny not some words. Keep that in mind, Ginny." He let her go. Ginny was shaking but when the bird sang her song again, everything was alright. Nuitari stood near the window, looking outside when the dog came standing next to him.

"Nice Phoenix. I've never seen anyone of that colour before."

"Her name is Dranzer and she has been in the family so long she can remember." He said without looking at her. "And this is Shadow, he's a wolf." He caressed the wolf on the head.

"Did you tell _him _about the prophesy?" Ginny asked after a few minutes. He shook his head.

"Thank God, no!" he said coolly. Ginny frowned.

"Maybe you should have done it." She said evenly. Nuitari looked at her.

"Why?"

"Then someone's Godfather would be still alive, if you have done it. Now this person is heart broken." She screamed at him. Night sighed and stepped away from the window.

"This is war, Ginny. It happens all the time. People die." He told her stonily.

"Why do people fight anyway?" She whispered. It is true, this second war has begun and she's feeling more and more depressed with the minute. Fearing for the lives of her parents and brothers. She couldn't live with that thought.

"Perhaps the meaning of human existence lies within their will to fight. People feel a sense of accomplishment through battle, and it's also a fact that the one actually fighting are never perceived as being tainted" he replied. Ginny was looking down to her shoes while Nuitari stepped over to her. Her eyes were blood-shot, but she refused to cry.

"Why can't there be peace? Why?" She spoke softly. Nuitari's hand lifted her chin up and looked in her eyes.

"Peace is only the result of wars." He said monotone. Ginny eyes narrowed, looked away from him and stepped back.

"It's easy for you to say, isn't it? You are the Dark Lord's son; you don't _have_ any problem with it. You don't _need_ to face those people who lost their families; you don't need to carry _their_ burden. Because your life is **perfect!**" she yelled. Her face turned red. "You are just like your father, _a murderer_." She stared back at him. Something has changed in him, she could tell. Did she make him realise something?

Nuitari didn't know what to say. Was it true, what she said? Was his life perfect? He shook his head and looked down at his hands. It wasn't his fault. He had lived a happy life before… before his mother died. Then he made a promise to himself, something he never had done before._ "_I can't atone for my sins, but I hope these hands can calm the souls of those I've killed and the anger of their families"

Ginny looked up in surprise. He was still staring at his hands; she was lost for words until he dropped his hands down and looked straight at her. "But I will fight. There's nothing I can do but keep on fighting. And it doesn't matter to me when I die." With that he left the room in fashion closely followed by Shadow. Her mouth dropped open and sighed. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the tears and went after him.

She found him in his armchair next to the hearth, staring into space. He was frustrated, she could tell because she felt a powerful aura in the room. He ignored her when she came closer.

"I'm… sorry." She said. He looked at her casual.

"Whatever." Was the only thing and the last word he said.

* * *

Three days passed by and neither of them said anything to each other. Ginny has spent more time in the library then with Nuitari who disappeared from tome to time. The rare books that she has found were very interested and she was bored at all but she missed her family a lot. Every night she cried because she was stuck here and there wasn't a way out. Nuitari wasn't a big help either. Mostly he ignored her or stared at her like she was the enemy of the state. But the worst part was that she had to stay in these quarters all the time. She liked to commit murder just to see the sky outside and breathe the fresh air. If she had her wand, she would have done it. But besides all that, life couldn't get any worse.

It wasn't his day. Snape was on the edge of exploding but kept himself straight. He wouldn't let the other Death-Eaters know that he is furious. First Longbottom let his cauldron explode and destroyed almost half the classroom and Dumbledore told him that he doesn't had any solution yet for his problem. Yep, it was gonna be a great day. The Dark Lord didn't look very pleased either. _Oh, a few heads will roll today and I hope it isn't mine._ Snape took a deep breathe. Everyone on the room was quiet and the only thing you heard was the wind outside.

Voldemort was about to speak when suddenly the door opened and Nuitari stepped in. The Death-Eaters around the door backed off immediately while the others stared at him in surprise, mixed with some curiosity. Snape was amazed too along with Malfoy who looked at the newcomer and back to Voldemort. _So, the boy let him self know. Not bad._ Snape looked at the boy or should he say young man.

Nuitari has decided he would leave his cape back in his quarter and only dressed in a black leather pants and a white shirt. His black combat shoes didn't make any sound when he came closer to the circle. His eyes checked everyone in the room and most of the Death-Eaters were more interested in his diagonal scar between his eyes then the rest of his outfit. Snape was baffled when the man passed him. _Who is he?_ Night made his way up to his father.

"For a quiet boy, you put on quite a show." Voldemort smirked evilly looking at him. Night didn't say anything except standing next to him and scanned over the swarm of Death-Eaters. Voldemort looked back at his crowd and stood up. "I summoned you all here because the time has come for us to show that old fool of a Dumbledore that we are not to _mess_ with!" He spat, playing with his wand. "And that boy of a Potter, the saviour, will not stand in my way!"

Everyone nodded in agreement while he continued: "The time has come that the world belongs to **us!**" Voldemort checked everyone in the circle to see if everyone agrees. Nuitari did the same, why? He didn't know.

"Now lets us come down to business. Macnair! If I remember correctly you were responsible for bringing me the Giants, right?" The one eyed Death-Eater stepped forwards and bowed for his Master.

"Yes, My Lord, I have. I have hid them in the mountain range somewhere in Scotland."

"Good. I want them here. Can you do that?" Voldemort hissed.

"Anything for you, My Lord." Macnair bowed again and stepped back in the circle. The Dark Lord was pleased hearing this. The Giants were very strong and of course huge. An army of those creatures, he could smash Dumbledore right on spot. He smiled to himself. Snape noticed it and grimaced._ It's possible to be psychotically happy and morbid as hell at the same time?_ Snape asked himself. Voldemort snapped back to his followers. He narrowed his eyes and called for somebody who everybody thought this person was gone or dead.

"Karkaroff! My friend, step forwards." A person stepped forwards to the circle and the others let him trough. This person was shaking when he bowed. "Now, tell me how the businesses are going with the Vampires. Do they join?" His voice low and dangerous. Karkaroff didn't answer directly, but gulped instead. "**Well?**" Voldemort spat.

"They… they won't join us, sir." His voice was a whisper. The Dark Lord arched an eyebrow and stepped closer.

"Are you telling me… _you failed?_" Voldemort hissed.

The former headmaster of Durmstrang nodded. "Yes, sir."

Voldemort kicked the man who felt backwards on his back, looking his master in fear. He took out his want and pointed at the fallen Death-Eater. Everyone took a step back from the duo, watching the scene in horror.

"I do not like to repeat myself, because it's bad for my health," he screeched, stepping closer to him, "but like I said before, I don't **tolerate** any failure!" Karkaroff crawled backwards, away from his master. Voldemort massed his temple, still fixed on the figure before him.

"I'm getting a little tired of using the same curse all the time. I think I might try fire for a change." Voldemort pointed his wand to him.

"My Lord! You still need me! Please!" Karkaroff begged.

"_Incendio_!" fire shoot out of his wand and caught immediately fire on the man's robes. The fire grew and soon the man was covered with fire, consuming everything. Karkaroff screamed, still begging to his master to undo this. Nobody took a step because nobody dared.

"No, Igor, you're history. Have the good grace to die with some fucking dignity." Voldemort bellowed. "Nobody helps him or you're next to scream in pain." He eyed everyone. Then suddenly the fire went out like somebody has blown it away. The man was heavily burned but still alive. Voldemort saw it and looked to one person who was capable of it: Nuitari. The Dark Lord was fuming. Nuitari hand caught fire which was the fire that covered the man and blew it away. Both eyes met each other.

"_What's the meaning of this?"_ Voldemort spoke but not in English, in Parseltongue. Everyone in the room flinched of that sound, even Snape.

"_Don't you just admire my ability? Besides, you can still use him." _Nuitari replied coolly. The Death-Eaters were surprised. The sweat broke out of Snape, his mind was racing. He couldn't believe this. He knew only two persons who could speak Parselmouth. His master and Potter. But him? Things are getting weirder and weirder these days.

"_A fool like that. He's useless!"_

"_Maybe. Let him live with his burns, what greater punishment is that besides death?"_ Night hissed. Voldemort narrowed his eyes to slits.

"_After this meeting, you and I will have a chat." _He ordered to his son. Nuitari didn't argue. The Dark Lord turned around, facing his Death-Eater again. Karkaroff was puffing on the floor and the stench was unbearable. "You two!" he indicated two lower Death-Eater. "Take him away!" The two obeyed, took Karkaroff of the floor and dragged him away out of the room. Voldemort went back to his chair and sat down. Not glancing to his son.

"Snape. I presume you have the parchment."

"Not yet, sir." Snape bowed. His master looked aghast.

"Why is that that I am surrounded with **imbeciles!"** he roared.

"My Lord," Snape continued, "I almost have all the names, but I need more time. Dumbledore do trust me and I don't want to raise a suspicion, just for that, sir." Snape did anything to defend himself from death or even the Cruciatus Curse. He wasn't in the mood right now. Voldemort rumbled and looked at him, his eyes penetrating his mind.

"I'll give you some time and if don't have it by the next meeting, Snape, remember this; you may wake up one day and find yourself extinct. **Do I make my self clear?" **Snape nodded in agreement and stepped back.

"By our next meeting we will go over our plan that I have in mind. Until then, I want every one of you well rested and ready. If you will **not** show up, you can arrange your own death. _Is that clear_!" he shushed. Everybody bowed and left the room. The last one closed the door behind him, leaving the room with only two residents; Voldemort and Nuitari.

Voldemort stood up and with a swift movement; he turned around and hit Nuitari on his jaw. Startled by surprise and not fast enough to dodge it, he fell on his side. A line of blood ran down his lips when he looked up at his father.

"**Who the hell is in charge here!"** he bellowed to his son, casting the pain Curse on him. Nuitari's head snapped back from the hit and gritted his teeth for not making a sound. Voldemort lifted the Curse, knelt besides him and seized his neck with his bony fingers.

"I'm in charge here, _do you understand_? If I want that man to suffer death then so be it. Don't. Ever. Interfere. Again!" Voldemort spat. Nuitari was having a hard time to breathe but there was always a place for a smile. He released him from the grip and stared at him.

"Wipe that grin off your face?" Voldemort hissed. Nuitari kept on smiling and slowly stood up to be on eye level with his father.

"A man once said to me 'Death smiles at us all, only thing a man can do is smile back'" Night replied, grinning. Voldemort stepped closer, pointing his wand to his face.

"I hope that man had smiled his own death." He snarled. Nuitari wiped the blood away without making a face.

"You must know, father, he was Salazar Slytherin." Night's eyes turned from lavender to crimson. His father kept his mouth shut.

"If you are so smart, why don't make yourself useful?" Voldemort said, lowering his wand. Nuitari's eyes were still glowing with anger.

"You don't have the right to give me orders. Not now, not _ever_." Night replied steadily, his eyes went back to normal. "I will gladly respect you if you do the same for me or I'll _kick_ you out."

"If you do that, boy, I will kill you. Mark my words. Son or not. _I'll kill you_." Voldemort argued. Nuitari passed him and made his way to the door. The Dark Lord followed him with his gaze. If he was still a human being, his face was probably red from fury.

"You don't have the skill to kill me." With that, Nuitari left the room.

* * *

The castle was quiet besides the constant howling of the winds through the corridors. The gargoyles seem to be moving now and then, casting eerie shadows over the property and inside the castle. But that won't silence the whispers. The sinister voices which creeps up to your spine leading you to places which you don't want to be. Creating turmoil in your mind with insanity and death. Even if this was producing a few goose bumps on one's back, Snape didn't pay much attention to it. His only goal was to get the hell out of here as fast as possible.

It was like time stood still here. Every turn that the Potion Master took, lead him back where he started. Starting to get annoyed, Snape stopped to think. He was standing in a large hallway. Looking around, he saw neither paintings nor other things like furniture. The torches and candelabras were covered with cobwebs and the only light came from Snape's wand. There was only one way; the path that's leading before him and the on behind him. Thinking fast, he took the one leading straight before him. Suddenly, when he narrowed his eyes, Snape saw someone standing near the passageway.

The Potion Master came to a halt. The person stepped out of the shadow and stepped forwards. Snape's breathe got stuck in his throat when he saw the man in front of him. His lavender eyes scanning the ex- Death-Eater, when he stood a few inches away from him.

"Got lost?" Nuitari said coldly. Snape's face made a mask.

"What do you want?" Snape asked him.

"Nothing." Night took a step closer and removed the mask from the man. Snape not sure what to do, took a step back, his eyes gazing towards his scar between the young man's eyes. Night was examining the man's face with interest, staring right in the Snape's eyes. "You don't have much time, I presume."

Snape nodded. Night took again a step closer. Their noses were just a few inches away from each other. Snape gazed in those eyes. They had an unusual colour, he had to admit.

"I _know_ who you are, Snape." His icy voice hissed under his breathes. "Voldemort maybe be blind, but I'm not. Trust me." Snape flinched hearing that name, but not only that. This brat defiantly knew now who he was. _This is the end…_Snape thought. Nuitari took a step back, giving the man some breathing space. "But not the worry. I won't tell." He teased him.

Nuitari gave back his mask and sighed. The shadows around them were shifting and with one swift movement of his hand, the shadows disappeared instantly. That amazed Snape totally. The light of the half moon shined through the dusty windows making the room more visible.

"_Who_ are you?" Snape asked in a low voice. He feared this person more that The Dark Lord will ever be. Not by appearance, because the boy was good looking, but by his eyes. Great Merlin, even by his voice. The light of the moon danced on the boy's hair, giving a dark purple glow.

"Nobody special. Besides, you wouldn't like the answers anyway." Night said. "I will say one thing to you; use an illusion charm on the parchment. That will take the bait." Nuitari eyed him one last time before he turned around and left the hallway. Snape was flabbergasted. Was he helping him? No. Not a changed in the world. But he did it anyway. He took a long breathe and made his way out of this maze.

* * *

Ginny laid awake in bed, all by herself. She couldn't sleep even if she wanted to, her body refused it. She was thinking lately about the situation of being stuck here. But her mind wandered back to her family and friends. In silence she wept. She pulled the covers more over her shoulder while lying on her side. More and more she was feeling desperate to escape this place, to run away from him. _Nuitari_. Little by little she had second thoughts about him. Not that she liked him, but… she felt attractive towards him. He hardly speaks on many occasions, but if he did he was nice to her.

He wasn't so bad, that's because she not no anything about him. He doesn't speak about his family or his past. But it doesn't matter to her. She only wanted to go home. Ginny sighed and rolled over to her other side. The window was open when she looked at it and she could see the moon a bit. Darkness. She hasn't seen the sun in many days. Ginny wondered if the sun is still there. And if it is, she wished to see it. Another tear rolled down her cheek when she squeezed her eyes shut. A chill came from the door, and then she could hear some footsteps in the other room. Ginny sat up, pulling the covers along with her. Fixing her eyes on the door which gradually opened by someone. When Ginny saw who it was, she sighed a relief. Nuitari's dark figure moved through the chamber and stopped by his side of the bed.

Ginny watched him when he got undressed and saw then two parallel scars on his shoulder blisters. She hasn't seen it before, but what did it matter? She closed her eyes until a soft hand caressed her back which started to get goose bumps under his touch. She opened her eyes and saw Nuitari besides her. He pushed her down and he kissed her neck line while going up. His hand stroked her jaw while going down to her chest and her navel. Ginny didn't protest. One side of her felt happy that he joined her and the other part wanted him to go away and leave her alone.

Nuitari slowly crawled on top of her, kissing her lips asking for access. Her arms were wrapped around his back, tracing one of his scars on his shoulder blister with her finger. His hand was caressing her breast which made her groan. He wanted to go further, but she pushed him back.

"Wait." She asked. Nuitari looked at her in confusion and annoyance. "I want something in return." Ginny said looking in his eyes.

"You want something from me?" he said, looking down at her.

"Yes. If you do that for me then I will give myself to you." She didn't know if her plan would work, but seeing him struggling she learned in and kissed him on the lips to speed things up. "Yes, you have my word." Nuitari was stunned. He had some inner battles, but seeing her lying there beneath him he will give her something she wants.

"What may that be?" He asked.

"I want to write a letter to my parents. To tell them that I'm ok. Please." She answered him quickly.

"You can write them tomorrow, but your letter must be restricted." He eyed her seriously.

"I will. Thank you." Deep inside her she was smiling, but she didn't mind what he will do to her because she knew he wouldn't hurt her for any special raison. She pulled him closer and kissed him, gaining him access to explore her mouth. His hand went down between her legs while he was kissing her fiercely. She moaned between breathes when he entered her. Her finger nails dug in his back which made him groan and kissed her jaw. Her legs embraced his waist while he kissed her neck. She was breathing hard, every time when he thrust in her.

This was much more then the first time they made love. The first time she was more resisted against it, making it more painful. But now, it was more… interesting. And like she had said, she would give herself all night even if it was against her will. But one thing was for sure; she will stand her ground and she will survive.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter and the story so far. And we still have a long route to go. The next chapter will be post some time later because I'm going on a vacation in Germany. Has anyone read that quote from Gladiator, I just love that quote. There're many quotes hidden in my story, just wanna let you know…

Until then…

Next chapter: Ginny writes her letter, she will find out who Nuitari really is and tries to escape….

I thank everyone who reviewed….

**Sleepyhead / crazyNproud / Seerofsorrow**

**TBC…..**


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

Authors note: I know it's been awhile but school work goes first, being a artist isn't easy, lolz anyway I hope you will like to next story. Please more reviews! lolz.

* * *

Revelations. 

The night was peaceful, quiet and the stars were shining brightly on the sleeping world below. Just by looking at them you're wondering of you could reach them, touch it and asking yourself if it could swallow you up into the nothingness. The universe seems to be lonely place were no worries could consume you. These thoughts were on Nuitari's mind when he looked up at the dark sky from his window. His face didn't show any emotion, just a blank expression. But inside he was stressful. What was wrong with him? He didn't know, not really. Night sighed, shaking his head ear his mind. He looked away from the stars and stared at a sleeping form in bed, a few feet away from the window. Was she the reason of his demeanor? Was she responsible for the feeling he was experiencing now? What ever it was, he couldn't find it. Nuitari stretched himself while he scratched on his back. Only one thing was sure; she was the cause that he felt so attractive towards her.

Night climbed into the bed and crawled towards her, quietly for not waking her up. Her face was peaceful, a small smile was plastered on her lips and her breathing was rhythmical. _She must be dreaming. She seems so happy when she sleeps. _He removed some of her hair from her face while caressing her cheek. Under his touch, Ginny stirred and he took his hand away, but she didn't wake up. _She's so beautiful,… I can stay awake all night just to hear you breathing, Ginny. _He gently bent down and kissed her eyes, her lips and wondering if she felt the same way about him. He moaned quietly. He met many women in this castle, but none of them had the same effect on him except this girl and his diseased mother. After kissing her softly, he stepped out of the bed again and walked to the open window.

He had to do something about this before it gets out of hand and falling deeper and deeper into her charms. He could do that, could he? Nuitari grimaced while groaning in frustration. _Damn her! What are you doing to me, girl! Stop it! _He learned against the cool wall next to the window, casting his lavender eyes on her sleeping form. His back ached suddenly making him moan in silent. _It's you isn't it? You are changing me, Ginny! You make me doubt. But this is possible! _His blood was boiling and his heart was bleeding. Wondering where all these emotions coming from. It's tearing him apart. He went down on his knees and clenched his chest as if his heart would jump out of it. His back was burning, like his skin was stretching. Tears were gathering in his eyes but he blinked it away. He couldn't think clearly because of the pain in his heart, but than it hit him. It felt familiar, this tenderness.

"It's impossible!... They're gone… I lost them…" he said between long painful breaths. Night stood up, tuning out his pain on his back and stumbled to the door which leads to the main room. He was searching for heat; because he was freezing and the hearth was welcoming him. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Someone was touching her, but she didn't give in to wake up because she was having a great dream about her friends. They were chatting while walking next to the lake on the Hogwarts ground and Harry had the nerve kissing her in front of everyone. But the noise outside her dreams did finally wake her up. Ginny blinked the sleep out of her eyes. It was still dark and she felt a bit disorientated. The window was open and the bed next to her was empty as usual. Ginny sighed and lied back in bed trying to catch sleep again, but it was fruitless. The room was freezing because of the window instead of taking more blankets; she stood up and walked to the window. Clouds were gathering in the dark sky when she closed it. Now she was wondering where Nuitari was every night. _Probably having a midnight chat with his father! _Ginny sighed but smiled. _But at least I can write my letter! _Knowing that, she walked back to her bed. She was about to step her foot under the blanket when she heard faint noises next door. It was like someone was breathing very hard and rapidly. Curious, she walked to the door and opened it.

What she saw made her grasped. Her heart was beating fast in her chest when she stepped backwards and crammed her back in the corner. She couldn't put it under words what was happening before her, but it was Night who was standing before the fireplace. Something dark was lying on his back while his arms were learning above the hearth, supporting his body. A bit of blood was flowing down on the ground from his back. She stepped closer while Nuitari made a painful noise and the dark mass started to move. Her eyes winced; her mouth was dry when suddenly two identical black wings spread out over his back. _Wings! _These wings were bigger than his body and reached to the ceiling. Nuitari was still breathing hard, his chest going up and down. Ginny made a noise and backed off from this… this… this thing, what ever it was.

Hearing the noise behind him, Nuitari turned around lowering his wings and faced a horror stricken girl. His eyes were crimson again instead of lavender. The pain on his back was still aching and every time when he moved his wings it was like someone was stabbing him in the back. It was excruciating the last few minutes until his two scars reopened again and two black wings came out of it… again. It was a long time ago when he had them, until everything was lost. Night stared at her. She was the cause of it, of this pain. He folded his wings up and stepped towards her.

Ginny saw him coming and backed off.

"Stay away from me!" She bellowed. She ran backward keeping her eyes on him. Nuitari smiled at her and followed her. Ginny ran around the table going to the other side while he was at the other side of the table watching her, his wings billowing behind him.

"What's wrong? Never saw wings before, I should thank you for this, Ginny."

"WHAT! Leave me out of this!" she shouted. She stepped to the right while he stepped in the other direction to catch her. Ginny turned around running fast to reach the bedroom. Nuitari knew what she was about to do; he spread slightly his wings, jumped on the table and leaped over her, blocking her way. She collided with his back and stumbled backwards on her rear. He slowly turned around, his feather scrapping over the floor and faced her again. Now she was crawling backward on her hands but he griped her and pulled her on her feet.

"Calm down!"

"Let me go!"

"STOP!" he shouted. There was power behind his voice and his eyes flashed for an instant. She stopped struggling, hearing his wings folding up again.

"Please, let me go." She whispered.

"If you don't run again." He said, she nodded and he let her go. Ginny took a step back, studying him. Nuitari sighed and walked back to the heart. She swallowed hard and followed him and sat down in one of the armchair. She looked at his wings. _A transfiguration went wrong perhaps? _But she had to admit, they were beautiful. They were darker than his hair color and there was a dark blue glow on it when you looked closer. His attachment feathers touched the ground and looked quite sharp. _Can he fly with it? No, he isn't an angel! _But now she was wondering who he really was or better; what he was. She never saw him do magic or seeing him with a wand. Yes, the big question was; who was he really.

"What are you?" she asked him. Nuitari turned around, looking at her and arched an eyebrow. Now he was confused.

"You don't know?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then what are they teaching you at school?" Now she looked mystified. _What do I have to learn at school? Wings? Angels?_ Ginny started to laugh while he was getting annoyed by her behavior.

"You're not an angel, are you?" she said between giggled. Nuitari eyed her angrily.

"No, but you're close." He said coolly. She stopped giggling and stared at him. She was getting afraid. He was not an angel but has wings anyway, she thought. She shifted in her seat.

"Then… then what are you?"

Nuitari sighed, he wanted to sit down but couldn't because of his wings. He walked to the table and took a chair. He turned it around with the backside in front of him and sat down, his arms resting on the top. She followed him closely, a bit giggling because of his problems. But his back still was aching.

"What I'm about to tell you, does not leave this room." He started and she gave him a little nod. She was quite curious, he could tell. So he continued. "I'm a Sorcerer."

"But that is just the same as being a wizard." She stated. Night shook his head. He was staring at her. She was the reason that his wings came back. Could he lo, no she never would accept it. But now he was stuck with it. Nuitari groaned, shifting his wings on his back.

"No, it's not." He continued. "A wizard can have some abilities that came from the Sorcerers kind like wandless magic and mind control but can never be a fully Sorcerer." Ginny nodded, listening carefully. "A Sorcerer has some characteristics and you can tell me that or you don't know?"

Ginny looked deep in thoughts. Why should she? Sorcerer or wizard, wizard or sorcerer; they are all the same. He just won't admit he did something wrong. The sound of his wings spreading made her look up again. He was staring at her with his crimson coloured eyes. _Even his eyes have changed. Is this the different between a wizard and a Sorcerer? But… why? _Nuitari was getting annoyed and stood up, he walked towards her. Ginny learned back in her seat when he towered above her.

"Well?" He asked. He bent over, looking her in the eye. They noses were a few inches away from each other. His wings were slightly extended, casting shadows over her.

"I don't know, really. They taught us that sorcerers and wizard were the same thing, really." She appealed. Nuitari scowled by hearing this.

"Good for you then."

"What that suppose to mean?" she replied, frowning.

"That means you won't be a problem to me. Less the knowledge, less the trouble." He said coming closer. She backed off.

"Right, like I have a choice." She said coolly, looking away. Nuitari smirked, standing straight again while folding his wings. Ginny couldn't keep her eyes of him. She was watching him between her eye lashes. Sure, he didn't wear any shirt because of his wings. He was quite muscular, having a six pack made him more powerful. He had a weird symbol on his left breast under his collarbone tattooed. She couldn't decipher it because he turned around facing the heart. And now she knew why he had two identical scars on his back. They were the origins of his wings.

"So," she started, not giving up, "So, you're a sorcerer, but Dumbledore is a sorcerer too. Everyone says that, right? I mean, he's quite powerful." Nuitari started to laugh when he turned to face her. She didn't quite like his behaviour. _Why was he laughing? Bastard! _

"Dumbledore is very powerful," he said crossly, "but he is still a wizard. Your mistaking girl, Dumbledore is nothing compared to me. I'm a _true_ sorcerer!"

"Alright, I got the picture. You don't need to shout." She shot back. There was a moment of silent only the noise of the fire consuming the wood could be heard. He sighed and disappeared in the bedroom, coming a moment later wearing a dark jacket with a small collar. He walked to the big window in the main room and opened it, and then he turned around.

"Do you not need to write a letter?" He mocked. She lighted up and nodded, wondering what he was going to do. "I'll be back later." With that he stepped on the window bay, took one step outside and spread his wings. Ginny winced knowing what he was about to do and jumped out her seat. When she reached the window, he was along gone. _Ok, he can fly. _She sighed and concentrated on her task; to write a letter to her family.

She has spent an hour writing her letter in the library alone except for the company of the Phoenix and the wolf who had curled at her feet. After her finishing touch, signing her name, she folded it up and put it in an envelope. She lied back in her seat not knowing what to do next. How was she going to send her letter? Dranzer, the Phoenix, sang a soft tune which made her comfortable. Until a dark figure entered the room, put her out of her reverie. Shadow stood up immediately and greeted his master. Ginny gasped at his sight. He had few cuts on his arms and face, his hair was decked with leaves and little twigs and his feathers were having weird angles. It was like he flew into a whirlwind. She giggled silently. Nuitari groaned, ignoring her.

"It's been a while, _ok_!" he spat. She prevented herself from giggling, looking down. He cast her back to her and closed his eyes. Night concentrated on his magic, feeling it extending through his body. Ginny only saw yellow light circling his body and that slowly his wings disappeared. The light ended, Nuitari turned around and she saw that all the cuts were healed. His eyes went beck to his normal colour and he ran through his hair, taking the dirt out of it. Ginny looked in awe.

"What happened to your wings?" She asked him curiously. Nuitari straighted his jacket and walked towards his desk.

"I made them disappear."

"Like before?"

"No. Before this morning I lost them, thanks to you I regained them." He snarled.

"I have nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah, right." He mocked.

"Then tell me!" She insisted.

"Not a chance!" His voice was cold.

"FINE!" Ginny scowled back.

"GOOD!" He replied.

Silent.

Nuitari looked at his desk and found an envelope. _Probably hers. _Looking back at her, he took it and watched it.

"Have you finished your letter?" He asked. She only nodded. "To whom?"

"My parents please." Her voice cracked a bit, emotionally. He walked towards the Phoenix and gave it to her, and then he looked back at the girl for an answer. Ginny blinked a few times before she understood it.

"To Arthur and Molly Weasley." She said to the Phoenix. The bird tuned a sound of approval until she disappeared surrounded by blue flames. Nuitari sighed. Not knowing he just made a mistake that could alter the plans from the Light side. Ginny was pleased with her letter, hoping she would get a reply. Mentally she crossed her fingers. She looked up at the dark haired man before her, wondering what he was going to do now.

The noise was unbearable. The room which the Order of the Phoenix was held was a total mess. Everyone was shouting, throwing accusations to each other and some members had just a heat conversation that their wands were drawn. Molly Weasley was still sobbing and her husband held a discussion with Shacklebolt. The discussion went mostly about the Dark Lord's actions. Lately more and more attacks from Voldemort were being observed and defended. There was a small raid in Daigon Ally, but it was only a decoy which the Aurors could prevent easily. But the real attack was on one of the smaller villages near London. Many people died, tortured and raped. Children and adults alike. With other words; it was a massacre, nobody survived and the Aurors came too late.

This couldn't happen anymore and that was the topic of the discussion which was held in the meeting. The only two persons who watched the scene in silent were Dumbledore and Snape. The old Headmaster was sighing and the twinkle in his eyes had disappeared while Snape took his distance. He didn't know anything about the attack because the Dark Lord didn't thrust him. And then there was the task he had to do and time was running out. Dumbledore however, was about to clear his throat for silent but was intervened by blue flames in the centre of the table.

Everyone backed off immediately from the chock and stared with open eyes at a black Phoenix. Wands were drawn instantly but Dumbledore held his hand high. Nobody saw a black Phoenix before only because they were very rare and was seen as a dark creature. But the look on the old professor face was more a surprise than a question.

"Albus?" Remus started, watching every move of the bird in caution.

"Wait." Was the only thing he said. Dumbledore wasn't so surprised anymore to see the black Phoenix; it was more a confusion and recognition. _Dranzer? Is Lady Selena still alive? I wonder… _The Phoenix flew over to the Weasley family and dropped a letter. Molly watched the bird in awe, then at the letter. Her husband who saw her hesitated took the letter and winced.

"It's… It's from Ginny." He stuttered. All the Weasley members (minus Ron and Percy) rusted over to their parents while the other members looked in shock.

"C'mon, dad, read it!" Fred said, a bit confused and curious. Arthur nodded, looked had his wife who gave him a go. He unfolded the letter and started to read:

_Dear Family_

_I'm so glad that you are reading this. I just want to tell you that I'm fine, really. The person who's taking care of me is quite nice, well sometimes, he has quite a temper. I'm telling you. I miss you all very much and I want to go back home, but I don't know where I am. I'm staying at a castle where the sun never shines I think and that's driving me nuts._

_Please, come and get me?_

_I'm trying to change his mind (luckily I got some influences on him) so that he let me go, but things got more complicated. I'm not sure if I can tell you this, but he's just like an angel. You have to understand that._

_Anyway, I hope you will write back to me, I need it very much and I hope I can com home very soon_

_Love_

_Ginny._

Tears were spilled in the eyes of the Weasley family. Ms. Weasley was rereading the letter from her daughter. After a few minutes of silent, everyone sighed. Relieved to hear that she was fine. Dumbledore looked deep in thought. Ginny was a very clever girl, he had to admit, because there were a few hints nobody except himself noticed. _Like an angel. I do understand Miss Weasley. Thanks for the information. _

The black bird took his place next to Fawkes who greeted her, because somehow they knew each other. That made Remus frown. He eyes the Headmaster who looked back at him, nodding. The Weasley family were very busy writing a letter back which took a few minutes. The rest of the Order members looked back and forth from the bird to Dumbledore for some clarification.

"Severus," Albus started, everyone listened carefully, "The castle where Voldemort is staying, does it have the same description that Miss Weasley wrote?" Snape eyed the headmaster sternly, thinking.

"I don't know. Sure, it's a dark place and I have never seen the sun once. But that's because he calls me during the night." He said, staying in the shadows. Dumbledore nodded.

"Let me ask you something, have you seen an angelic like statue which wings are extended like it's about to take flight?" He asked carefully. Snape stared at them in silent. Thinking, going over in his memory to search what he has been asked.

"Yes, I think a saw one," Snape said, "above the main staircase. It's quite big."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. So he was right all along. Now he knew where Ginny is and Voldemort. This was good news. But why would Selena do something like that? He didn't know the answer. And who is this man Ginny was talking about. Sure, he hadn't had any contact anymore with the Lady for eighteen years. That's making him think. But one thing was sure. The Sorcerer kind hasn't yet been vanished. And then there was that man Snape has told about. The right hand of Voldemort perhaps? So many question and so few answers.

"What is the meaning of this, Albus?" Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody asked the Headmaster in suspicious. The old man sighed, looking down. He had to tell them sooner or later. He straightened his glasses on his noise and looked everyone in the eye.

"Well," He started, "I know where Miss Weasley is."

Silent. It was like every member in the room was holding his or her breath. Until then.

"WHAT!"

"What do you mean!"

"No Way!"

"Please, one at the time." The headmaster said. Ms. Weasley looked at him with pleading eyes, knowing now where her daughter stays. Seeing her eyes Dumbledore continued.

"Your daughter, Molly is in Europe. More specifically; in the Alpines. There's a place where nobody can reach but is magically protected from the frost and intruders. Nobody knows where the castle is except for Dranzer and Fawkes."

Everyone winced in surprised and looked to the black bird, then back at Dumbledore. Both Phoenixes sang a soft tune until one of the Weasley stepped to the black phoenix and gave the new letter. Dranzer nodded, took the letter in its beak and burst in blue flame. Seconds later, she was gone. Dumbledore carried on with his explanation.

"Lady Selena Mariana Riviera and I were fairly good friends, but I haven't heard her in eighteen years. She's the owner of the Galatea Castle and the black phoenix. But now I have to say that Voldemort ("gasps") is housing in that castle too."

They couldn't belief they ears. Dumbledore has expected that reaction. Severus Snape was stunned too. All these time he went there, he never paid attention to his surroundings. But now he knew. They knew. And the question was now; what will they do? Mad-eye, however, looked thrilled.

"I will gather the forces and…" he was interrupted by Dumbledore who nodded in disagreement.

"There's no possibility of a full force on the castle, Alastor. The castle is well protected by Ancient Magic. The wards around Hogwarts can't compete even _that_." Albus said.

"What do you mean?" some said. Some nodded.

"The Galatea Castle is one of the last Castles from the Sorcerer's kind. You may or may not belief it, but they still exist and Lady Selena was one of the last of her kin. But with the knowledge Miss Weasley gave us, it happened to be incorrect." He said.

Some members frown at that thought because nobody has seen one before. Not even the history books or any books have ever written about them because they wanted to stay anonymous to every kind. That's why witches and wizard has forgotten about them. Dumbledore wasn't eager to tell them how to recognise one because it will lead to havoc. Luckily no one knew and that made him content. When the time comes, he will tell them. Until then, they have to stay cautious.

After some minor reports from the Aurors and other members from the Order, Dumbledore called this meeting adjourned. One and all said their goodbyes to each other and went back to their lives. Only Snape and McGonagall stayed behind, staring into space. Minerva was to first one to break the silent.

"Albus, correct me if I'm wrong, but are Sorcerer's also known as Angels?" She asked him carefully. The old professor could only waggle.

"But…"

"Muggles prefer Sorcerers as Angels, 'Messengers from God', Minerva. And yes, the person who's taking care of Miss Weasley is a Sorcerer. The only reason why I didn't told the Order is because I don't want to create mayhem amongst us." He turned to Snape. "This person who you described earlier must be the same person. This is the only facts I can give you, Severus. So be careful because Sorcerers are very powerful."

Snape agreed, already knowing that. McGonagall was about to faint until Dumbledore shoed them out of his office. Now he prayed to the God's that they don't have to fight against 'Angels', otherwise they will lose anyway and everything will be lost. Not even their Golden Boy will not stand a chance.

_Tick, tack, tick tack… _The red haired girl stared at the clock which was placed on the chimney. She was bored out of her mind, not to mention her body. She wanted to do something but Nuitari was gone again to attend a Death-Eaters meeting leaving her behind. Not that she wanted to come along. But a small walk outside will do some wonders. She sighed, lowering her head. When Dranzer came back, she gave the girl a letter in return. She was so happy that she started to read it immediately. Tears came out of her eyes when she read it. Nothing has changed back there except that her mother and of course the rest of the family misses her and want her back straight away. Nuitari didn't pay much attention while she was reading, but he felt pain that was coming from her. He shrugged and bit farewell. And now she was sitting here, alone again.

_The world seems not the same,  
though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
I have stand up to be stronger._

She looked back up; she narrowed her eyes and stood up. _Screw him, I'm leaving. I'm fed up with this! _She ran back in the bedroom and took her coat which Night had given to her to first night she was here. She put it on and ran back in the other room. She wished she had her wand but she probably lost it during the attack on the Express. She groaned at that thought._ Why is life so hard? _She made her mind and walked to the door. Before she opened it, her hand heisted._ I can do this… I am strong and…I want to go home. Ok, take a deep breath, Ginny. _She opened the door, revealing a dark corridor. Taking a candelabrum, she faced the dark pitch. _Here we go. _She stepped into the darkness, closing the door behind her.

_I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
that the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright._

The dark corridor was lit when she passed it (thanks to the candelabrum), watching the scenery in awe. There were many old paintings and a lot of statues. It was like they were telling her a story and soon she was caught up in them. When she turned the corner, she was standing a grand room. This must be some sort of resting room because there were some comfortable chairs, a heard and a small library. She moved into the room, her candle casting light in the darkness. She stroked the top of the chair when she passed leaving a line in the dust. Everything was old, like it wasn't used in decades. The library was interested too when she read the title of a few books until she saw another door leading to elsewhere.

_I know, should realise  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
have to trust it will be alright.  
Have to stand up to be stronger._

She totally lost the way back and found herself in another room which she lost counting how many there were in this castle. But it felt good to be outside the room for once. Smelling the dust and the cool breeze that waved her hair. It was almost like in Hogwarts except there she wasn't a prison. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She was searching for the front door or gate which will lead her to her freedom, but it was fruitless. _This isn't a castle, this is a bloody maze! _She decided to run back her steps when she saw something move in the shadows. Her heart froze until she swallowed. She closed her eyes and when she opened it, it moved again until it was totally gone. She didn't want to find out what it was and made her way back to her quarters, where ever it is.

_I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
that the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright._

At the other side of the castle, Night was watching the sky. A big moon was laid over the mountains that went around the castle. It was a white moon and covered with scars. Any damn fool could imagine a face there. There was light enough so that he could see everything outside. The darkness has cleared away, for now. He didn't pay much attention to the meeting, because of his back ache. _Damn that girl! _Instead of that, he took his sanctuary on one of the battlements until something caught his eyes. Shadows were moving towards the castle which was quite odd. He stood up and watched them. _Strange…they never move unless I tell them too or a stranger is in the castle… _He frowned, thinking. He closed his eyes and let his magic work. A big awareness of dark magic was stationed in the north, nothing news because he knew were they were; the remaining Death-Eaters. He searched further and felt a faint aura of someone in the west of the castle. He knew exactly who that was. He snapped open his eyes revealing two crimson eyes. _Ginny!_ He made his way to the door when he felt another dark sensation and it wasn't far from her. His heart froze. Voldemort.

Now she was panicking. She was lost, that's a statement. But when the shadows started to move and to whisper, she broke down into a run. Breathing heavily she stopped and scanned around. Bingo! She saw a painting that she saw earlier and this meant she wasn't to far from her quarters. She was about to walk again when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She stopped in her tracks, not turning around. The footsteps came closer and closer but one thing was sure, it wasn't Nuitari because his steps were lighter. Then the sound stopped, she could feel the eyes in her back. Gathering her courage, she turned around and dropped her candle.

_Oh, this night is too long.  
I have to strength to go on  
No more pain, i´m floating away.  
Through the mist i see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you´re the reason i have to stay_

Voldemort was staring at the figure before him and he recognised her immediately. His expression went from confusion to an evil grin and he stepped closer. The girl was glued to her spot because of his magic. He grinned again. Ginny at the other hand was terrified. This was so familiar, like a déjà-vu. The sweat was breaking out of her when she stared at him, she was forced anyway.

"Well, well, who we have here. Ginny, isn't it?" His voice was low. Ginny swallowed hard. Trying to break the spell, but with no avail. Now she wished for Nuitari to show up. He stepped closer.

"Stay… stay away from me…" She could barely say.

"Why? The last time you wanted me so much… A shoulder to cry on." He mocked.

"No," it was merely a whisper, "Please don't… leave me be." Tears rolled down her cheek and felt on the floor. Her body was shaking all over the place when he came closer.

"C'mon, Ginny. One last time, I know how you feel." He hissed, narrowing his eyes. He was a few feet away and extended his hand to touch her. She closed her eyes in agony. After a few second which seems like an eternity, two arms embraced her from behind. She snapped open her eyes and saw that Voldemort was taken aback by surprise. The spell was broken and her knees gave away, but strong arms were holding her straight.

"What did you do?" The voice demanded crossly. Ginny recognised that voice. _Nuitari. _She turned her head and saw crimson eyes.

"So, she's the one you are taking care of. Interesting. I have to say, Ginny and I know each other very well." He said grinning evilly. Nuitari moaned furiously.

"_Get out!"_ He hissed. His eyes blazed with fury. Voldemort took a step back, away from his sons rage. "**Get out! Now!" **Night bellowed. His aura changed and the Dark Lord sensed it.

"Be careful what you're doing, boy." With that he turned around and disappeared. Nuitari let out a long breath and turned his attention back to the girl. She was shaking and clenched him tightly.

"Please, make him go away… away…" she whispered, crying. Night sighed and wiped away her tears. It took all lot of self control not to burst to his father otherwise he blew his cover as a Sorcerer. She has been so alone, he realised that now. He picked her up, her head rested on his shoulder when he made his way to his quarter.

_I have try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that i have,  
i can´t say goodbye,  
have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause i know  
In the end it´s worthwhile,  
that the pain that i feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright._

When he entered his bedroom, he gently put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. His eyes were locked on her for several minutes when she stirred and opened her eyes again.

"Thank you and… sorry." She said, looking down ashamed. Night didn't move. He looked back at her form and started to understand that she wasn't a little girl anymore but a woman who was strong and… wanted to go home.

"Don't worry, it's alright. Go to sleep and I promise I'll stay tomorrow with you."

She blinked and nodded then, pulling the covers over her and bit him a good night. He did the same and walked away, leaving her to her dreams and wishes.

TBC….

There it is, hope you liked it.

Thanks too all who reviewed.


	7. Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: the song in the last chapter was from Within Temptation, so all rights are from them ok. On with the story, enjoy!

* * *

Going Home.

One salty tear. What different did it made? One single tear rolled down from his cheek. Just one. He wasn't crying, he never will. The sun has just set behind the maintains, so far away a normal eye couldn't see. Nuitari felt the darkness merge around him, when the tear touched the ground. He closed his lavender eyes and seized his inner havoc.

_You will never be alone. There's always a piece of me with you, never forget that, Nuitari._

The soft fabric of a long feather which he held in his hand, glowed slightly in the dark. He caressed its white silver surface when the wind pulled it up, tearing it away from his hand. The feather danced around him and he followed it when the wind took it higher and higher into the darkened sky. Night looked up, shielding his eyes from the wind with his hands until a lightning strike flashed through the clouds.

_Never fear yourself and when you think you can't handle thing right anymore, look up and I will smile down upon you._

Something fast was falling down from the sky which was illuminated by several lightning strikes without thunders or any sound. The silver glow got his eyes and Night took a step back when it penetrated in the ground before him. He knew it would happen when he looked down at the object. A pregnant moment. He stepped towards it, extending his hand and touched the hilt of an extremely deadly looking silver-bladed Katana. Nuitari pulled it out with a swift movement and held it before him, staring at the sword with respect.

_With great power comes great responsibility which makes Justice a meaningless word._

The sound of the blade echoed in the night. Nuitari gazed at the unbreakable piece of steel before him. Making swift movements with the blade's agility, the Japanese inscription glowed slowly which made the blade more deadly.

_Know yourself, in heart and in mind_

Feeling the heaviness in his hand, Nuitari sighed and stared into space. _Do I know myself? Even with this blade, can I protect people even if I can't protect myself?_ Letting out a long breath, he looked up into the sky.

"I wish you were here, Ginny. Every second of this day, I feel like dying. It's tearing me _apart_!" he whispered to the night. "But I _swear_," His eye colour changed, "I'll show the world something they have never seen before." With that he put the sword away and stared back into the distance.

(A/N: Dark Nuitari, hihi, the fun gets started! Wiiiii)

_Earlier that day_

A very startled Ginny jumped out of the bad and looked wildly around. For a minute there she thought that Voldemort had her in his grasp, but when her eyes focused she saw that Night was watching her from the corner. She was relieved. Memories came back and made her shiver, still she felt a bit ashamed of what has happened. She gave herself away of not listening to him.

Nuitari walked towards her, his face was a blank mask. Whatever he was angry or not, she didn't know but she held her ground.

"I told you to stay inside these walls." He started, his voice was stern.

"I know, but I'm _fed_ up with this." She replied.

He narrowed his eyes and growled. Ginny was surprised when he turned away. She wanted to say something, apologise or the like, but she held her tongue. She knew she was stubborn as well as he was and she always bite back which made him irritated. She has to admit, she was good and she showed a small smile.

When she looked down, she realised that she slept with her clothes on. Nuitari has his back cast to her and she felt that she needed to do something. Ginny placed her hand on his right shoulder, forcing him to turn back. When she looked in his lavender eyes, she took a deep breath.

"I want to thank you—" she was interrupted because Night had placed his finger on her lips.

"Shhh, the next time I'll not be around, and then you have to face it all alone." He removed his finger away. "You have to face your own fears, Ginny, or nobody will." She nodded. He took a step back.

"Why are you saying this?" She asked him while he faced her again when a mischievous smile was seen on his face.

"Because I have nothing else better to do."

She narrowed her eyes. "_Bastard_."

"I know."

He stepped away from her and she followed him in the main room. He sat down in his favourite chair near the fireplace and took a book from the table. She was quite confused, not knowing what to do, so she took the other chair opposite him.

Silent.

She took her letter from one of her inner pockets and reread it again. Nuitari watched her over his book. She was so beautiful that he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. Sure, he made love with her, but it wasn't her at all. He only made love with her body, not her soul. Needless to say, she made him calm and serene which confused him. Something he never had felt before.

He knew it anyway. Sorcerers could feel one's emotions and pain which led many to there downfall. Carried away by emotions. Death. But being in love with her (he couldn't admit it yet) made him complete. Still, he refused to believe it which will lead to consequences in the future.

When he focused back on her, he saw a small tear falling down her cheek and felt emotionally attracted, but he waved it away. The night was still young, but the birds started to sing already which made him sighed desperately. He placed his book back on the table, stood up and walked towards the hearth. Ginny saw his movement and looked up, rubbing away her tears. Nuitari couldn't allow himself getting an emotional breakdown because of her.

He groaned silently. Above the hearth on the board, there was a small rectangle box which he opened carefully and took a large piece of wood. A wand. Her wand. He sighed again making a decision. Something he will regret. Ginny couldn't see what was going on over there because he was standing with his back towards her. She wanted to stand up to take a closer look when Night turned around facing her. Ginny stopped in her tracks, eyeing him. Until her eyes felt on a large peace of wood in his hands. A familiar one.

"That's… that's my wand." She said, completely lost.

Nuitari nodded. Ginny didn't know what to say, she thought she had lost her wand during the attack. She looked at him in awe.

In Nuitari's eyes, this moment was priceless. She was yawning at him like a fish on the dry. He smirked, playing with the wand between his fingers. She just stood there while he toyed with her wand. Ginny was about to say something but Nuitari interrupted.

"I know how you feels, being trapped in here without love or friendship. That's why I… I will return your wand and I hope you will forgive me for what I did to you."

Ginny nodded.

"You think that I'm a murderer, like my father and I am because I've killed people, but like I have said before I'll atone for my sins," he continued, looking down. Ginny was quiet. She was astounded as well. It's like she was seeing a whole other person before her, the one behind the shell of coolness and sanguinary. The sensitive one. _What am I thinking, he doesn't care… Or does he? _He took a step closer.

"I never mean to do those things to you and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me, but if you can't; I can live with that." With that he gave her wand. Ginny looked at him in disbelief. Should she forgive him? Maybe later, she thought. She took the wand from his hand and gave it a firm grip. But something was wrong. She couldn't feel the magic from it. _This is strange? It feels just like plane wood. _The red haired girl stared back at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I can't feel it… What's wrong?" She asked him.

"Don't worry, just gave me a second." He whispered. He closed his eyes and after a minute of concentration Nuitari chanted.

"_Powers of witches rise, _

_Come to her across the skies._

_Return her magic, give it back_

_All that was taken from the attack._"

After the charm ended, Ginny felt warm. It was tinkling her skin and she saw that she was glowing. Ginny panicked a bit, but somehow she trusted him.

"What's happening?"

"I took away the block that was holding back your magic. I'm sorry."

That was something new. After this new found sensation, Ginny indeed felt her magic again from her wand and around her. She nodded her thanks. The Weasley girl closed her eyes and sighed. Still doubting if she would forgive hem or not. _First he has to prove himself if he is worth forgiving. _

There was a moment of silent.

Until she has found her voice again and said: "I don't know if I forgive you or not, but… you're still is his son and… I don't know." She sighed. "If you indeed do something nice and stop killing people… than maybe I can forgive you."

"And maybe others as well." He murmured. Ginny didn't catch that.

"But," she continued, "I want to thank you for giving back my wand and magic."

"Your welcome."

Ginny tried out some low levitation charms, just to see if everything was back in place while Nuitari sat back down in his chair in staring into the distance. When he looked back up and when their eyes met, he stood back up and walked towards her. With her wand in her hand she felt a bit saver but didn't dare to attack him. Besides he was a bloody Sorcerer, as he claimed to be.

"This is hard for me, Ginny, you know that. I will take away the pain that I inflicted on you so… I will let you go."

She was stunned to the bone. _He let me go? He let me go?_

"I can go home?" She asked him carefully, swallowing slowly.

"Yes, as much I hate it, yes you can go home."

She could read the pain in his face, the struggle inside of him. But why? So many questions and so less given answers. But he will let her go. Somehow she was happy, to see her friends again, her family, even that slimy git of a potion professor, why the hell she cares. But she was going home. Ginny wanted to jumped and hug him, but resisted the temptation. She put away her wand and wiped her tears away; tears of joy.

"Thank you, Night. But how do I get home?"

Nuitari laughed while shaking his head.

"You can't." he blurred it out.

"What! But…" Ginny shrieked. _Is he joking? _Night waved his hand before her, getting her attention.

"I'll bring you." He said matter of flatly. She looked surprised, but nodded in agreement.

After a half an hour, she was dressed back in her Hogwarts garments. Her hair was tired in a ponytail and her wand was packed in one of her pockets. She did a check up to see if she didn't forget something and made her way toward the main room. She didn't see Nuitari in the room but saw that the doors of the balcony were open.

He was standing near the railing, watching the moon. She made her move and coughed. He turned his head toward her.

"You're ready?"

"Yes." She replied. He nodded and stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Her body tensed from his touch while he pulled her closer.

"Thrust me." He said in her ear. Ginny took a deep breathe and let him do.

Nuitari spread his wings slowly and it embraced the both of them. Ginny felt the soft fabric of the black wing against her back and he pulled her closer. Slowly they lifted into the sky. When she looked around her, she saw the castle getting smaller. It wasn't like flying as if a bird will do, but more like gliding on the wind. They were flying pretty fast because she saw the land below her flashing away. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind caressing her skin and the warmth of his wings kept her save.

Suddenly they slowed down and descended slowly, she opened her eyes. She saw the ground coming fast upon then when Night lifted his wings like a bird. They landed softly on the wet grass near the lake. Nuitari let her go and folded his wings. From the change of altitude she felt a bit dizzy and she steadied herself by holding his arm. In the distance she saw the magnificent castle of Hogwarts and she smiled. _I'm home. _

The moon she left back at his castle was the same which shined down upon them, here in Scotland. She looked at him and wanted to thank him, but he wasn't looking at her but at the castle. There was a shine in his eyes she didn't saw before.

"Night?"

"Mmmm." He replied, looking back at her. He let her hand go and took a step back.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he nodded back. But she took a step towards him and caressed his cheek while looking in his eyes.

"Why do you no come with me and leave him." She referred 'him' with Voldemort but he knew what she meant. He took her hand away from his cheek.

"I can't. You belong to the Light. I belong to the Dark. Nothing can change that."

"But—"

"They're coming."

Voiced could be heard in the distance when she looked behind her. The ward around Hogwarts must have trigged the security and now the entire staff was coming towards them. When Ginny looked back at the man next to her, she realised he was gone. She turned around and saw him moving away.

"Nuitari!" she shouted. He turned around; his wings were unfolded and stared back at her. Somehow inside her made her apprehend that he wasn't that bad at all and now he was moving away from her. Like an angel fleeing back to heaven.

"When will I see you again?" She asked him, almost pleading. With the light of the moon it made him look like a divine creature that crashed down upon the earth. The Staff was getting closer to the spot where they stood.

"Someday Ginny. God knows." With that he disappeared into the shadows.

"Miss Weasley, is that you?" A male voice asked.

She gave back the reply and more voices come out of the blue. Happy voices, those she has longed to hear again. After some spoken words, Ginny was guided back to the castle. She gave a last peek over her shoulder and saw in the sky a little black spot that could be only one person. It was Nuitari who was returning home.

_Present_

Nuitari closed his eyes at that mere memory. It was hard for him to let her go and it will be even harder for him to forget her. Now with the war in sight, he will do what ever it takes to win her back, even if he needed to go through the dark. But she will be the light beaken, an anchor for him to hold on. That was what a Sorcerer need, a place where there mind can be put to rest.

The storm has ended and the night sky lightened up. His crimson eyes were still staring into space thinking about her until he shook his head, clearing his mind. There were some unfinished business to attempt too and he will make it right.

A wicked smile appeared on his lips when he walked back into the castle. He was the son of the Dark Lord anyway, so using this title he will change this course of action. He will join his father in his crusade and show Ginny that nobody could mess with him or anyone.

This was Nuitari's goal; to fool everyone. And he _will_ succeed. With all the memories from the past and the future at his feet, nobody would dare to stop him. Not even Voldemort. And besides he was the one who knows the real enemy and it wasn't Voldemort. And it was about time the show got started.

That smile never faded away from his face.

* * *

TBC

Waow, this took a long time to post, sorry about that but with my school work and all, I hadn't had much time to write. And besides I'm a bit pissed off with my teachers. I really could kill them; maybe I asked Night if he would like to do that. :)

The next chapter is full of Dark intentions and a lot of Dark Nuitari….

Anyone wondering who this real treat/enemy is? I'm not going to tell, you just have to find out.

And I want to thank every one who reviewed, but I need more. It's fuel for my soul, so please review!

jessie


	8. Night Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: **Happy Easter** and let us go find the bunnies and eggs.

* * *

Night Quest

Ginny felt cold after Nuitari has disappeared. It was strange towards her because she has never felt this way. And now he was gone; and she wanted him back. Just for his company. _What the heck, what I am thinking? _When the staff found her near the lake, hey have guided her back to the castle and straight to the Infirmary. She stripped of her clothes and lied in one of the bed when Madame Pomfrey examined her. But still she felt cold, not the cold from the wind or ice, but the coldness of losing someone. When the nurse went back into her office, Ginny stared at the ceiling; lost in her own thoughts.

She didn't even notice that the Headmaster was watching her, until he cleared his voice and Ginny startled out of her daydreaming.

"Professor Dumbledore?" She said bewildered. The old man chuckled a bit when he came closer to her bed.

"I'm much relieved to see you again, Miss Weasley. Alive and well." He said smiling. Ginny returned the favour of smiling to him.

"Me too, Professor." She looked back up and sighed. The old Headmaster sat down on one of the chairs and pulled out a little sack.

"Lemon Drops?" he asked, showing the bag. Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"Pity, oh and by the way, thanks for the letter." He said, his eyes twinkling. Ginny frowned, until it hit her. She knew that the Headmaster would understand what she wrote, unless anyone else. She sat straighter in her bed and looked at her hand which was folded on her lap.

"So, you know what Sorcerers are, Professor?" She asked him curious. He nodded.

"A little bit of what was written in books. Didn't he tell you anything?" he asked her. Ginny cast her eyes down while she spoke.

"A bit I guess. Not much. He had wings and didn't use a wand."

"That's correct. Sorcerers are masters in wandless magic and mind control. Histories said that Sorcerers were the first magical creatures, besides Dragons, that walked the Earth, Miss Weasley. After that, Magic made its way through other beings like humans. Like you and me." He explained.

"So, that's why Muggles came at the idea of Angels, right?" She asked him.

"Yes, indeed. In the beginning, Muggles and 'Angels' have lived together, to help each other. But all beautiful tales has to end sometimes, isn't it?" Dumbledore sighed.

"What happened?"

"That's the question, Miss Weasley." He said smiling. "So tell me about this young man?" Ginny frowned at him. Should she tell him or not. She wasn't sure telling him that Nuitari is the son of the Dark Lord. That will create havoc, even if it is Dumbledore. She looked at him wanted to say something, but than not. The Headmaster at the other hand waited for her answer and when none came, he looked in her eyes. Ginny felt something when she watched him. He didn't blink; he was just like a statue. And that worried her.

"Professor?" She whispered. The old man blinked and shook his head.

"Very interested indeed." Ginny looked confused and then she gasped. _He just looked into my mind. _Seeing the Headmaster shook his head, she lied back in the bed.

"What's wrong, sir?"

"He has cast a very strong Mind Shield around you, Ginny. Seems to me he don't want be known. Would you tell me, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny was stunned, wondering when Night did that to her. Somehow she was relieved that no one could peek into her mind, but at the other hand she was a bit afraid of why he did that. Maybe it was for the best that no one know of what happened these days.

"I think I can't, Professor. It just that I—"

"It's ok." Dumbledore said, "But you know, my door is always open if you need something." With that he stood up and made his way to the door. "But nevertheless, some knowledge are better stay hidden than be told. Good day, Miss Weasley."

"Such a weirdo." She murmured. When the door was closed, Madame Pomfrey came back from her office to give her a colourful potion.

"What's that?" Ginny asked her. The nurse looked her in the eyes while speaking.

"Just a basic contraceptive potion." Ginny gulped. "Do not worry, nothing is wrong, which worried me. Anyway, drink up." The nurse ordered. Ginny drank the potion empty and gave it back. It didn't taste funny, actually it was lemon flavoured.

"Madame Pomfrey?" She asked, getting her attention. "Would you mind not telling my mother or any of my family about this?"

The nurse sighed and gave her a straight answer. "No, but I hope you will tell you parents about that. Now, you rest and I will see you in the morning." Ginny nodded and tucked under the blankets while the nurse went back to her office.

She didn't sleep right away, instead she thought about a dark haired someone. _I wonder what he is doing now. _She was very happy that she is back home and in the morning she would see her family and friends again. She smiled but it faded as quickly as it came. She turned around in her bed and took a deep breathe. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The last thing she saw was his 'caring' lavender eyes.

* * *

The streets were filthy and the stank was agonizing. It wasn't that hard because leftovers of food and dustbins were gathered all over the place. But this didn't mean anything for the black cloaked man who was walking towards the street. Cars flashed by, people were shouting to each other; well it was normal here in the back street of down town Los Angeles.

The man pace was calm and steady, ignoring the looks of the people when he passed them. He was wearing a black trench coat, a leader coat to be precisely. With other word to make it easy for you readers, he was dressed in Goth style, except for the make-up. Besides that, this person was normal, almost.

He crossed the street and walked in to a Night Bar called 'Necropolis'. The interior of the entrance was quite a sight. Everything was decorated in dark red furniture and draperies. The dark haired man walked and descended the small stairs. At the bottom of the stair, a large man was standing guard. The dark haired man hurried down the stairs until a guard hold him a reversed tarot card. The man didn't need to pause but kept on going.

"A rat in a dress." He said without stopping. The guard huffed and let him through. The most people would try to look through the card to guess what is on the other side. But it is much easier if you read the mind of the one who's holding it, because he was the one who saw it. The man smiled and walked into the bar. (AN: recognise this, it's from Constantine)

Metal music was the treat of tonight's menu, and many people were dancing towards it. He looked around and saw some beings watching him, but he ignored their silver/golden eyes. The dance floor was crowded but when he passed through it, they made way. Whispers and low voices reached his eyes but kept on going, his Crimson eyes taking every note. He wasn't very tense, but he was cautious around these creatures even if they didn't dare to attack him.

He found the staircase the one he was looking for which will lead him to his destination. His trench coat was billowing behind which will make even Snape jealous. There were some guard in the corridor when he reached them, but with one look in the eyes they left without harm. The dark haired man arrived at the door and opened, revealing a semi dark room. He closed it behind him until a voice stopped in.

"You keep amazing me every time, Nuitari, finding your way up here. I wonder which potion you drink every morning." The voice was smooth in a common sense.

"It's in my nature, Darcia." The dark haired man said better known as Nuitari or Nathan Riddle. The speaker revealed himself. He came from a dark corner near the oversized window and seated himself in his chair behind the desk opposite Nuitari. The man was also dressed in black, in a modern Victorian style. His dark long hair covered most of his face when he watched at his new visitor.

"So, what bring you here in the out skirt of this city?" He asked.

"Business, nothing more." Night replied while walking closer to the desk and seated himself in one of the chairs. His crimson eyes never leaving his.

"I see that you haven't changed over the years, except maybe your hair colour. When was the last time we saw each other?" he asked amused.

"In 133 BC, the invasion of Gaul. _That's_ beside the point. I'm here to make a deal with you." Night hissed impatiently. Darcia smiled, two identical fangs of two inches long were exposed.

"Alright, but let me make something clear; I do _not_ join any Dark Lord or the like, understand?" The Vampire whispered. Night smirked, looking him in the eye while the shadows were moving in the room.

"I already figured that one out, Darcia." He shifted. "I just want your loyalty, that's all." Darcia frowned, sitting back in his chair. He put his hands together, his pale blue eyes scanning the man before him. While doing that he looked around to see that the shadows in his room has stopped moving and smiled.

"And why would you asked that of an old Vampire like me?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he said with a low voice, leaning closer, "the real treat has yet to come and I could use your help. You are one of the Elders and besides when it happens you will be damaged too. So what do you say?"

"What do I get in return, Nuitari? Not a feather I hope." Darcia said, standing up and he walked cat like to the window. Night followed him with his eyes, sitting back in his seat. When no answer came, Darcia turned around a face the youth before him. He arched an eyebrow for his expression. "Well?"

"My blood." Was all he said. Darcia was stunned but regained his posture.

"I can't and _I won't_." Now it was Nuitari who was taken aback, but then he laughed.

"You gotta be kidding me, a Vampire who refuses to take blood. That's understatement of the year." Darcia narrowed his eyes dangerously and hissed.

" Umfalat poskani krat kodobranku, chahaz kalinka paskoldzo!" (You would understand this, if your blood were pure) Nuitari narrowed his eyes by his tone of his voice. The shadows shifted again and his eyes glowed.

"My blood is pure, Darcia and imagine this when it flows through your system. It's a one chance only." Night hissed. His eyes went back to normal, which means crimson. Darcia eyed him critical and growled. Night sneered and stood up. He slowly walked over where the Vampire stood and gave a pat on the shoulder. Darcia's hair covered his entire face.

"You would be much stronger then you already are, and with power you will gain through my blood, my friend. Take it and enjoy." Nuitari said gently. Every vampire knew what this meant when you take to blood of a powerful being then yourself. While doing that, the Drinker will be bond with the Giver even if this person isn't a Vampire. Darcia was thinking hard, because it was a one way deal. He wouldn't gain anything except the power. He opened his eyes.

"You're evil." He whispered.

"I know."

They stared at each other more then a few minutes. Nuitari was his calm self, besides he would never fear a Vampire or the like. They were weaker than him, but it wouldn't say that they weren't smart. No, Vampire a very ambitious; what they want, they will get. Night watched the older Vampire who was still struggling. He smirked slightly, never let his guard down. Until Darcia stroked his cheek with brotherly love, Nuitari knew that he made his decision. Darcia pulled him closer to an embrace. Night knew it would hurt, but he trusted Darcia. Dealing with Vampires was very dangerous and Karkaroff learned that the hard way.

Darcia exposed his fangs and let it sank in the youth soft neck. He felt the boy twitched under his hold, but that happened with everyone. The warm liquid ran into his mouth and it filled him with strength. Memories flashed by, knowledge of Magic became his and all he wanted was more, so he sucked harder. His entire body felt the power rising in him which changed his eyes and which made him fell younger. Until something told him to stop.

Nuitari felt the teeth penetrating his skin and the pain he could feel was all over his body. Even a fool would figure it out that his blood was taken away; it made him feel weaker with the moment. Night clenched his teeth together when Darcia sucked harder and his legs started to twitch. The dark haired man tried the breath normally, but it became hollow and harder to do. He could hear his own heartbeat growing weaker until Darcia pushed him away.

Nuitari stumbled to the floor, clenching his neck with his right hand and laughed. Until he lied dawn on the cold floor, gasping for air. He saw that Darcia was staring at him with his new found eyes. The man was actually glowing. The youth smiled at him.

"This is—"

"Yeah, I know. No words can describe it." Night replied, groaning from the pain. "Praise the Lord that I'm still alive, the way you suck, no wonder anybody survives it."

"Lying on the floor and still making jokes, I don't understand you, Night." Darcia said walking over to the still figure on the ground.

"Nobody does." Nuitari came back up, still clenching his neck. With his free hand he made a swift movement and he suddenly bathed in blue light. He took away his hand and felt that his wound was healed and his strength came back, but still he felt a bit dizzy. Darcia whistled in astonishment.

"Sorcerers are rare creatures indeed. C'mon, let me help you." Nuitari took his hand and pulled himself up with his aid.

"And I'm happy to be one." Night said, stretching his neck. Darcia shook his head and smiled. There was a soft knock on the door and a man came in, a Vampire.

"Monsieur, l'invité sont arrivés et ils attendent votre présent."

"Je serai là dans une minute." Darcia replied in French, waving the man away.

"Still prefer speaking French?" Night asked him curiously. Darcia smiled.

"I love speaking French, besides my guest has arrived. If you want to you can stay. To night is the 'Blood Rain'." The Vampire told him. Nuitari shook his head, declining.

"As much if I loved too, but I rather come out of this bar in black clothes then red. Besides I have lots of thing to do." Night said, making his way to the door.

The 'Blood Rain' is a situation when vampires danced to the hypnotizing music and when the climax came at hand, the DJ let it rain. Blood comes then from the ceiling and all the dancers got covered. This got played several times in one night. ( AN: like in the Blade movie)

"Ah, c'mon, you liked the Blood Rain like a child who gets a candy." Darcia pleaded, following him to the door.

"That was the past. These are different times. I really need to go." He opened the door and stepped through.

"To a certain red haired girl."

Nuitari stopped in his tracks and turned around, eyes flashing. Darcia smirked and stepped passed him.

"Admit that you need one, Nuitari. You denied it for all these years and you know that Sorcerers need one and like I see it, she's perfect."

"Since when did you become my adviser?" Night hissed, continuing walking.

"Since today." Darcia winked at him. Night waved it away and disappeared together with him in the staircase.

* * *

Ginny was fully awake when her family came through the Infirmary doors. Her mother, Molly Weasley was the first person who gave her daughter a bear hug.

"Oh, Ginny I was so worried, I'm so glad your back." She said, kissing her daughter. After she let go of her, her father came up and gave her a hug and soon the entire Weasley clan gave her a big welcome cuddle. But one person wouldn't let her go.

"Euhm, Ron can you let go of me. I'm not going anywhere this time." Ginny pleaded. Ronald Weasley had embraced his sister in such a position that she couldn't hardly breathe.

"No."

"C'mon, Ron! Let _go_!" Ginny almost lost her temper. _I need to settle back a bit. Well I should thank Nuitari for that. _She sighed and pushed her brother away. The rest of the clan laughed, until she gave them a severe glare. Ron let her sister go and took a step back.

"Sorry, Gin, but I really missed you and 'Moine and Harry too. I—"

"It's ok, Ron. I all missed you too. Every minute I was there, I thought only of my family and friends. I much I needed you all." Ginny gave a weak smile, knowing that she was crying. Her mother's eyes were covered by tears as well,… hell, even her father was blinking a tear away.

"But now," She continued, "I back and I will never leave again. I won't." She cast her eyes down. Everyone nodded in agreement and together they gave Ginny a group hug. _I'm sorry, Nuitari, from now on I will stay with my family. I've missed them to much. But I hope we will see each other again soon._

When Madam Pomfrey declared Ginny from the Hospital, she and her brother Ron made there way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Nothing has yet changed and besides that it was still a few month of the new school year. Ron told her already everything what happened during her absent. She couldn't wait to see her friend again. But before all that, she panicked.

It was her OWL-year.

Ron needed rather a few minutes; let's say thirty, to calm her down. While she screamed 'bloody murder' to someone who went by the name of Nuitari, Ron had frowned. After her tantrum Ginny calmed down and they made their way to the Tower.

When they passed The Fat Lady, Ginny was tackled by Hermione and Harry. She hugged them back with passion before they settled themselves on the couch. Ron took the liberty to take the chair near the hearth. There were a few moments of silent which Ginny took to observe her friends.

Hermione looked more mature than the last time see saw her. She became a bit taller and she was at least bigger than herself. Harry at the other hand was good looking as ever. Ginny was holding her breath when she studied him. He was taller than her brother in some sense. His hair was untamed as ever, but his eyes were brighter than normal or was it perhaps because she was back? His eyes were locked on hers and she looked away, blushing. She till had some feeling for him.

It was Ron who broke the silent. "So Gin, what happened back there?" So Ginny began to tell her story from the beginning to the end, leaving the most intimate parts out like making love with Nuitari and the counter with Voldemort. When she was finished, Ginny took a deep breathe and faced her friends again.

"You were great, standing your ground like that." Hermione said, hugging her friend.

"I know, but I was afraid." She replied. Ron frowned before he asked his question.

"Tell me sis, who is this Nuitari guy?" Ginny winced, hearing his name. She couldn't really tell them who he is, left alone his identity. She just sighed and gave them a simple explanation.

"He's the one who took custody of me."

"So, he took you prison?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yes and no. He gave me the run of the place as long I didn't step out of the quarters." She said, looking at her friends. Ron still couldn't accept it and shrugged.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione chimed in, "if she said that the man didn't do anything to her then for God sake accept it." She glared at him.

Ron shook his head. "Still if I come across with this guy I'll give him a piece of my mind. _Mark my words_." Somehow he was angry, Ginny could tell. Ginny looked at Hermione and gave her a silent 'thank you'.

"Anyway," Harry said, "I for instants, am glad you're save. And belief me; if you need anything, just asked, ok?" Ginny blinked, suddenly realised what he had said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Harry blushed as well as she did.

"Thank you, Harry. All of you." She turned to everyone. She had tears in her eyes and somewhere deep inside of her, a familiar feeling was raising again. The very same feeling she had when she was in love with him, with Harry.

* * *

Nuitari landed softly on the battlements of his castle. After the nice little chat with Darcia, he flew over the Atlantic for almost two hours. Even on a super speed, Night felt a bit worn-out. He folded his wings and made it disappear. When he looked around he saw something that caught his eyes.

"So, the reinforcements have arrived."

Near the castle, there were some huge shadows moving in the darkness, which could only mean that the Giants have taken their little spot. At the other side of the castle, hooded figured were gliding through the night. Night could feel their cold presents when he observed them. After Voldemort has freed the remaining DE in Azkaban, some Dementors have joined his little club. Nuitari sighed and walked in.

Nuitari walked on until two double doors crossed his path which leaded him to Voldemort. He let his magic go wild and the door banged open. People who were standing near the door were pushed away and the meeting came to a stop. Night stepped into the room with ease and surveyed his surrounding. Voldemort red eyes followed every move when his 'son' came closer.

"What business brings you here, boy?" Voldemort hissed angry, because nobody dared to disturbed his meeting.

Night kept his pace, looking everyone in the eye. Until he saw some death bodies on the floor before him. Some were wearing DE clothes, some regular wizard's garments. Night arched an eyebrow. "After all these killings and dead bodies, I think we should hold a party." Night was amused, unlike the Dark Lord himself.

Voldemort growled. "What do you want? I presume that you didn't burst into the place for a little chat, are we?"

Nuitari stepped over the bodies and came nose to nose with his father. "Not at all. I came here to join you, if that's alright with you?" Voldemort looked like Christmas came earlier then expected and stared in his son eyes. The other followers of the Dark Lord were curious about who he is, besides Snape who was trembling with fear. If this boy or man would join the Lord, the Order would be in great danger. Nobody was stronger than a Sorcerer. But did Voldemort know?

"Right," Voldemort continued, "Welcome." He turned to his followers. "You may not know but Nuitari here has helped me with freeing all of you has suffered the imprisonment in Azkaban. Without him, it wasn't possible. _Now_, I want you respect him like you respect me, **is that clear**!" Everyone shouted in agreement. Nuitari took his place besides his father and smirked. _The first act has started. Fool,s they all are. _Voldemort continued with his meeting.

Malfoy had just reported his Master what happened at the Ministry when Night busted in, but he didn't care. The matter with the Giants was old news as well for the Dementors. When his father called someone else, the doors opened again. A strong build man walked in, entered the Inner Circle and bowed. Night could see from his magic signature that this person was a Werewolf. The same goes for the two companies behind the man.

"My name is Race and I'm the Ambassador of the Lucian Clan," the man said. "I hereby announce that our tribe will be joining you."

Voldemort nodded. "How many?" He hissed.

"Three hundred." The man Race replied. Voldemort narrowed his eyes in confusion. He had expected more, but this will do. Race, the Lycan, saw the sudden change in the Dark Lord expression and continued. "Normally there would be more, but the Elders of the Lycanthropy had a sudden truce with the Vampire which reduced us to this level. Only young Lycans are at you disposal."

Nuitari smirked suddenly while he watched the Lycan giving his explanations. _I must say that Darcia works fast. This give me some a head start. _Voldemort played host for the three Lycans and continued his meeting.

"Snape!" Voldemort hissed. A hooded figure came forwards and kissed the hem of the Dark Lords garments. "I hope you have what I want." Snape nodded in agreement and gave his Master an envelope. He waved Snape away and placed the envelope in his pocket.

When the meeting was over, everyone went back to their positions. Night's father turned to him. "I need to talk with you, right now." He hissed. Nuitari nodded and followed his father. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Lycan, Race, staring at him. Night's eyes flashed and the man gulped and stumbled away. Night sneered happily and went after his father, knowing that Race should fear him.

TBC

* * *

Waow, what a chapter. Do you agree? Yes, vacation for 2 weeks in a row, more fun, more writing.

I hope you lot liked it very much as I did and the plot is getting thicker. Yeah!

Anyway I thank all the _reviewers_ (I can believe people are reading this) and I have already 38 reviews. Let's go for the 50, right people.

Next chapter: a little encounter with Draco and Nuitari and lot's of fun.

If you have some idea's let me know!

Jessie


	9. A Little Spy and an Empty Painting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never was mine / Never will be mine I am making no money from this story. Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

* * *

A little Spy and an Empty Painting

Christmas. A Holiday that the whole world celebrated to chare their respect of the birth of Christ. (AN: in this AU I think Christ was a Wizard) In the last few weeks, after the reinforcements of the Dark Lord has arrived, was quiet except for the few meetings the Master had gathered. Everyone commemorated even the DE with their family and the rest of the world, but not for a blond haired grey eyed Slytherin who was at the very moment a guest at the Galatea Castle.

Yes, Draco Malfoy has received his Christmas present from the Dark Lord himself and he wasn't very happy about it. Not that he didn't like the idea of Voldemort to purify the World of its diseases, but having the Dark Mark on his left arm made he doubted. When he was younger he was so thrilled of following his father's footstep and now… he would do anything to change that. A talk with the potion master can lighten him up or some advise regarding this situation. Maybe he can become a spy, just like Snape and work for the Light side. Draco grimaced. All the odds were against him.

"Potter was right all along." He muttered. The blond boy was walking down the aisle of the Castle not really knowing where to go. He passed the giant staircase and gave a few moment to himself of observing a large angelic like statue. _Who puts an angel in a dark castle like this...? Beautiful craftsmanship I must say. _Leaving the figurine behind him, he made his trek through the castle. He must say that this castle was very impressive. Needless to say, he was living in a big manor himself and that was all big enough. But compared to this, there were no words to describe it.

Draco took a passageway with was suddenly lit by torches. Ignoring the sudden scare, he made his way to the other side which lead him to an open area full with sculptures and paintings. The blond haired boy stopped precisely in the centre of the room and looked around in awe. _Who ever lived here must be very rich indeed… I wonder who they were. _A sudden growl jerked him from his musing. Draco whirled around and came face to face with a black wolf. The Malfoy boy, out of instinct, took a step backwards. Casting his head around him to find any exit and none came into view; Draco gazed back at the beast before him. _Ok, Drake, take this nice and easy… Good Doggy… _

The black wolf hadn't moved from his spot but looked to the human and registered every move it made. Making a soft snarl, he saw that the boy flinched and took another step backwards. If this wolf could smile he certainly did.

Draco moved his hand to his inner pockets to remove his wand when suddenly a voice stopped his movement.

"Are you lost?" A cold voice said, coming from one of the corners. Draco turned around and faced from where the voice came but still kept on eye on the wolf. The grey-eyes teenager watched as the man came towards his and snapped his finger. The wolf came in to motion and trotted to the man who patted his on his head.

Draco kept a blank face but inside he was relieved, until the figure came closer. Shadows moved by each step he made and stopped a few feet away from the young boy. Now Draco could study the man face. He was a few inches taller than him, dark short hair, and a diagonal scar between his eyes. Draco winced when he saw his eyes; it was quite similar as his Master. Crimson eyes were staring back at him with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Are you lost?" he asked again. Draco straightened his posture and smiled the infamous Malfoy sneer.

"No, just looking around. Why?" Draco replied coldly. The man before him sniggered and came closer. He placed his hand on Draco's left shoulder and squeezed it gently. The blond boy flinched by the share power in the man's grip.

"My, you look exactly like your father, Draco Malfoy. A new minion of the Dark Lord, fresh from the market or do you have doubt?" The dark haired man sneered.

Draco pushed away the hand and took a step back. To surprised that this man knew who he was and his state of mind. One thing was sure; he didn't know where his loyalties lie.

"Why do you care?" Draco said grimly, the other guy was just staring at him. The dim light of the room was playing on his features and his crimson eyes flashing in anticipation. The boy narrowed his eyes when the man actually laughed.

"Follow me, Drake, there's something I want to ask you." He said, moving towards the exit. The wolf trotted behind him and Draco just stared at the spot where the man stood. "C'mon, what are you waiting for!" he said, behind his words there was power and Draco sighed and followed the man.

The walk towards their destination was quiet. None of them spoke which got on the nerve of the blond one. Draco was tailing behind him, not daring to come closer. Many questions came into his mind; who was he? What is he doing here? And many more. But something clicked in his head; maybe just maybe he was his ticket way out of here.

When Draco looked up again, he was in a well lit chamber mostly decorated in green colour. It was almost like home which means the Slytherin Common Room. He lost track of that other guy while he seated himself in one of the chairs. (AN: yep we are in Night's quarter hihi) He was still thinking; his arm was still hurting from the Mark until a sound brought him back out of his musings.

The blond boy looked up and saw him staring at him. Draco had to admit, this man was quite a sight to look at. He was just wearing a white shirt and a black trouser. _Damn, he looks handsome… Did I just say 'handsome'? _Draco had to blink and saw the guy smirking at him.

"So, what is this you want from me?" Draco asked formally.

"Straight to the point, hé. I like that in a person." The man said. He took the chair near the hearth. "Where does you loyalty lie, Drake?"

"I'm a Malfoy for nothing, you know." He growled. "Besides I don't know your name?"

The man sneered. "Call me Nuitari or Night if that suits you better."

"Nuitari? Night? What a weird name." Draco smiled, rubbing his left arm.

"The first part of my name comes of the French word 'nuit' which means 'night'. But that's beside the point. The reason why I asked you here is whatever you want that mark," Night indicated that spot on Draco's arm, "or some plane tattoo like everyone else."

"That's impossible." Draco muttered. He pulled his sleeve over his arm and left it alone.

Night smiled evilly. "Everything is possible, _my friend_, besides you don't really want to become Voldemort ('Draco flinched') lapdog or any kind of follower. I want you to become my spy."

The blond boy winced in surprise. Did he just read my mind, he thought. "You want me to become you spy?" Nuitari nodded. "What do I get?" Draco was maybe blond but not stupid. He eyed the dark haired man with caution. Nuitari smiled.

"I free you from that cursed Mark." He replied sternly, rubbing his hands together. Draco couldn't believe his ears. Free him from the Mark, but that's would be nearly impossible. Only the Dark Lord himself could remove that Mark. Draco looked up with confusion in his eyes. Nuitari had got up and was walking towards him. "Well? What do you say?"

"Does that mean I don't have to work for _him_ anymore, I mean… he would kill me."

"He doesn't need to know. We will just play along. He will see his precious Mark, but it doesn't have any effect anymore, doesn't that satisfied you?" Night said. Draco was pondering about it. What would he do? Anyway, if you joined the Dark Lord which meant only one thing: death. Slowly Draco realised that this person would help him.

"This is against the Malfoy rule, but screw it; I would gladly become your spy." Draco smiled evilly.

"Good. Extend you arm." Draco obeyed and gave his left arm. Nuitari took his arm with his left hand and placed his right hand on the mark itself. The blond one watched in fashion while the other one was working. Night chanted under his breathe which created a dark blue glow under his hand palm. Suddenly Draco twitched when a burning sensation ran through his arm. He clenched his teeth together while Nuitari tightened his grip around the boy's wrist.

Draco's knees started to shudder and felt on one knee. It was even worse than getting the dark Mark itself then removing it. But if this was the price of his freedom he would gladly to take it. His body was aching all over until al the pain went to his arm right into the Mark. Night lifted his right hand and Draco saw a blue thread forming from his skin to the hand of the man.

Nuitari stopped chanting and broke the connection by breaking the thread and let go of the hand. Draco stumbled to the floor, rubbing his arm. While cursing under his breath, Draco found his footing and stood up and faced the dark haired man.

"Did I hurt you?" Nuitari sneered not bothering to help the young man. Draco gave him a sour look and stumbled to the chair.

"You're worse than _him."_ The blond muttered. Night looked pleased and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. All of a sudden Draco felt good and the pain was gone. He looked up in confusion and opened his mouth and closed it again.

"You don't need to thank me. Your loyalty is more important. I hope we are still agreed on this?" Night looked him in the eye and the boy nodded. After a few moment of silent between the two Draco hadn't had the nerve to talk and neither did Nuitari who sat there like a statue watching him. The grey-eyes teenager sighed and looked up to the man before him.

"Who are you?"

Night arched an eyebrow and smiled. "You wanna know?" The boy nodded and stood up. Night watched him walking to the window and kept smiling. He placed his hand on the window bay while watching outside.

"Yes," the boy said, "My farther ordered me to take the Mark, but… I never had really a choice. All my life I have lived under his rules, his iron fist, and his curses and now… (sigh) …Now you gave me a choice." The boy turned around. "I want to make my own decision from now on and I hope I can do it with your help. Even in this bloody war!"

"Sure, if that makes you comfortable." Night stepped closer. "Let me tell you a little secret." He pulled the boy closer and whispered something in his ear. Draco'eyes became like big round saucers.

"WHAT?" he hastily took a step back.

Night put his finger to his lips. "Shhhh… Don't tell anyone." He said mischievous. "Now as my new assistant, let's visit some friends-o-mine."

* * *

The two of them walked down the archway which leads them to the grand entrance of the castle. While walking Draco was thinking about what just has happened back there. Instantly he put his hand over his marked arm, now he knew that it is a plain tattoo. Too caught up in his own thoughts, he almost dashed into Nuitari when the man stopped at the railing, looking over the two big double doors at the other side of the entrance hall.

Draco came standing besides him and looked at the same direction. At the other side of the room, two men were chatting in the shadows. _Who are they? _The grey-eyed boy looked at the man besides him and saw that the man was grinning. Draco shuddered, still not used to the secret that this man had told him earlier. Looking back at the two men in the distant he suddenly saw Nuitari walking towards them. Gazing back besides him, finding it was empty. _Damn, he was fast! But how?_ Blinking twice, he followed the scene before him.

Night saw the two men chatting silently in the shadows, not even knowing his present. _Brainless idiots, really. _Still sneering he stepped closer. _Priceless, what was Lucian thinking sending these two bloke heads here? _Night stepped out of the shadows and addressed them with a low voice.

"Whimpering like savage dogs, really. Didn't Lucian teach you anything about manners?"

Both Werewolves startled out of their discussion and bowed their head immediately towards their visitor.

"Milord, forgive us." The first one said, Race. The other nodded, still looking down. Nuitari waved it away.

"Well? What is the real plan? I hope Lucian has agreed with me?"

"Yes he has, this was only a decoy towards the Dark Lord. We are at your command." Race said, giving him a file which Night took it with grace. The crimson-eyed man opened it, read it and gave them a nod of approval seeing the handwriting of Lucian with his seal underneath it. While folding it back up, he looked towards the man.

"Keep up the act, until the time comes." He ordered them. Race and his companion nodded in agreement and parted leaving Nuitari behind in the shadows.

On the balcony, Draco watched them seriously. He was wondering of who he should be scared of; The Dark Lord or this man. _A Malfoy isn't afraid of no one. _The blond boy sneered, at least he know that he will be save. But what was he discussing with these men? Draco frowned. It must be very big, something what still has to come, but what? He shook his head, looking back at the where the man stood only to find it empty.

"Are you coming?" A voice said behind him. Draco startled and turned around. Nuitari stood behind him with a smile on his face.

"Don't do that!" Draco piped in, catching his breath.

"I'm sorry Drake; I'm good at sneaking behind someone." Night sniggered.

"I've noticed." Draco thought for a moment before he asked; "What is going to happen, later I mean?"

Nuitari frowned but it was replaced by a smile. "When the time comes, I tell you. But now my little spy, I have something say." Draco nodded. "Do your job well and inform me about what is happening at Hogwarts."

"How will I contact you?"

"I'll contact you. Don't worry." Nuitari nodded and looked over the boy shoulders. Draco met his eyes and turned around to see what was so interesting, but saw nothing. Turning back around Nuitari was gone. Draco was about to call his name when he suddenly heard his name in the distant.

"Draco, Come we're going."

Draco sighed. Father. He looked at the spot where Night has stand, turned around his heels and followed his father towards the double doors.

In the shadows, Night watched his spy leaving with his father. After the doors were closed, Night made his way back towards his quarters. But taking his normal route, he took the long way. Taking the second big staircase and made his way to the big room where Ginny has found during her stay. Opening the door which was decorated in Victorian style, he stepped in to the dusted room. Looking around, Night stepped towards the couch which was centred before a huge hearth. Mumbling a little spell, the wood in the fireplace lighted up which gave the room a warm sphere.

Sighting again, he seated himself on one of the couches and watched the fire dancing in the hearth. His eyes went back to normal and looked up while sitting back. Above the fireplace, there was a painting. Not just a painting, but an empty one. The only things you good see was a landscape, but you could tell that something was missing. There was an other one with the same landscape except there was something else on it. This painting was a very famous one in the World of Art.

Nuitari smiled at the painting before him, but it faded as quickly as it came. "So long it stays empty, the world will be fine." He paused, putting his hands to his face. "But it will not be for long anymore." He said through his fingers.

* * *

"So, do you think Harry will ask you out to the Ball?" Hermione asked the red haired girl. Ginny at the other hand arched an eyebrow while looking to the bushy girl.

"Well, honestly, I don't know but I hope he will." She said. Both of them started to giggle in their room which was located at 12 Grimmauld Place. Everyone has agreed to celebrate Christmas there, but it was hard to convince Harry to come. But at the end he had agreed to come along. Now both girls were chatting in there room while the boy, Harry and Ron, were playing chess in the Living room.

At the end of the semester the Headmaster had agreed to plan a Masked Ball at the start of the New Year. Everyone was happy about hearing it and the Great hall busted out in noises. The ball was panned at the first weekend when the school started again and everyone had to come with a partner. He also has hired the Weird Sister to play that day and they have agreed but on one condition; the theme had to do with the Latino Music. Something totally different than what they were used to. Dumbledore had agreed and was excited about it as well.

Now the two girls were chatting about what to wear. Back in the Living Room, the two boys had similar thoughts about it.

"So, mate. Who are you going to ask?" Ron said, moving his knight to B5. Harry watched the move with some concentration and moved his pawn one step forwards.

"I don't know. You?" Harry looked up only to see his friend was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Hermione."

"Really? Good luck."

"Thanks. Say why don't you take out Ginny. She is desperately waiting." Ron said while moving his Queen. "Check."

Harry frowned. "Really. I didn't know." He moved his King.

"You're an idiot Harry. If you not going to take this opportunity you forever lost." Ron grinned. "Checkmate."

* * *

I need REVIEWS please! Let me know something!

Finally it took a while. I lost my story line and had to think it all over but don't worry everything is just fine.

By the way, I've changed the title to 'Angels and Demons' because when this story ends there will be a sequel but that has to wait.

I hope you and joined it.

A little hint for the next chapter, ok; Masked Ball and an unexpected visitor….

20 point who finds out who the visitor is… and can somebody guess the painting I mean?

TBC


	10. The Masked Ball

Disclaimer: See the last chapters; I don't own anything, pity :)…. I don't own the songs either, the city of Paris or the Louvre. I don't own any of them. So, plz don't sue me.

Woaw, **51 reviews**, I'm so happy, thank you all!

* * *

The Masked Ball

The work of a reporter can be very hard, especially in the modern times. Alice Blake, a young woman in her mid twenties could tell you stories about her life. She was a detective; actually it was a hobby of her to find out about mysterious events happening in the world. When she was little she liked the tales about Angels, not that she was very religious or read the Bible, but her love for those delicate creatures with wings. And magic was something she found fascinating. Sometimes she wished very silently that she could perform magic of her own.

That's why she became a detective in the unknown. Not much like the X-files, but more about things that already existed. Ancient symbols, Rituals, divination, these subjects were one of her top list of 'to do'. But she was just some scholar student with not enough money, so instead of that she became a reporter for the British Newspaper the 'Times'. She owned a small column in the 'Comment' area to give her daily opinions about the mystics of the world.

It wasn't very much but she loved it. Some people, who read her column, gave her mails and letter about their opinions and experience. Based on facts, she did deeper research, which her boss wasn't very pleased about. But Alice didn't care. Something in her life, her inner feeling tells her that something might happen. But she waved it away. Woman intuition perhaps? But she loved her job. Her partner Korvin Williams was a really good friend of her. It was because of the same interest the two of them got together. Korvin did more the dirty work, the dangerous part while she writes the story. Last year they have published a book with the title _Leave the unknown, alone _and was sold very rapidly like donuts in America. The book contains about small stories that anonymous people had experienced the unknown which was also based on facts.

Now on a sunny day in December, Alice and Korvin worked together in their office. Both of them where doing some research on reading material and ticked it away on their computer. The dark brown haired woman with green eyes read a letter about mysterious disappearing somewhere on the country. She frowned, because it was already the fifth time this week that she came across something like that.

"Hey listen to this." The man behind her said. Korvin had black waving hair and blue eyes and had a very muscular body covered now with a dark jeans and a white shirt. Alice turned around in her chair and faced the man. "_Unexplained death in South Hampton. The police have found three dead bodies in the residents Living Room. There was no sign of struggle or property damage in and around the house. The authorities declared that the bodies were in a very good health shape, and can't give any explanation about their sudden death. "The only thing that was visible on the bodies was their dismay expression on their faces" said one of the police officer responsible of bringing the bodies to the Moratorium for further investigation. _And the rest is blablabla…" the man read from the newspaper. "What do you say about that?"

Alice frowned, thinking about something. Somewhere she had read that too. _Frightened expression on their faces… _Alice took the article and read it again in silent. Than she came to a conclusion. "This is not so usual. It happened before, as I can remember about … 20 years or so. This happened a lot. Unexplained death etc. This is nothing news of course. What about you?" Alice asked him.

"Well, I think that your Aliens are striking again." He joked. Alice didn't think that was so funny instead of that she hit him with the newspaper. "Ok, ok, stop. I surrender." Korvin pleaded defending his head with his arms.

"That wasn't funny, Korv, three people died though." She replied. Korvin nodded in accord.

"So, are we going to investigate that? The More isn't very far from here." Korvin eyes twinkled, eager to go somewhere else other than this cramping office. Alice thought for a minute.

"Yep." She jumped out her chair and packed her bag. The man did the same and took his jacket from the hanger. Taking the car keys out of his pocket, he waved it before the woman at her desk.

"You or me?" He asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You, silly. You know the roads better then I'm."

Korvin nodded and opened the door, letting the 'lady' out first and closed it behind him.

* * *

Not so very far from Britain, over the Channel, a city called Paris was having a difficult day. The people of Paris didn't expect anything, instead of that; they carried on with their daily basis. But it was the animals that sensed it first. Birds flew away from Paris, as far as possible even the little Robins left their homes. Dogs howled silently and the cats were more viscous than normal. The people of Paris didn't pay attention to that. For them it was normal.

That very same night something was happening in the Centre of Paris. A place where many people visited from all over the world, where they have seen the evolution of the world. This particular place was known as the Crypt Sully which was located in the Louvre. A simple wall as many people has seen as a plain brick wall, was cracking slightly by an unknown force. There was no sound only a tickling of magic, Ancient Magic.

But that was quite shocking, because the people of the Louvre wouldn't see that. They will think it is just another crack in the wall like many others, but there was more disturbing news. All the way to the first floor in the Denon Wing, right through the Grand Galerie, ignoring all the paintings on the wall and the electrical red light from the security on the floor, you will find the Salle de la Joconde. This hall host the most famous picture from Da Vinci; The Mona Lisa.

After the cracking down below in the museum, the most mysterious smile from the Mona Lisa vaguely disappeared. Instead of that smile, her face became saddened and a single tear escaped her eye.

France will weep in the morning.

* * *

Saterday, a very special day. Because today the Masked Ball will begin. Every girl in Hogwarts were very pleased and were getting ready to attend the happening in the Great Hall. One of these girls was Ginny Weasley. She was very happy. Not because she had a beautiful dress or a fancy mask, but because Harry finally got the nerve to ask her to the ball. That's why she was so happy. While singing she was thinking back on the moment when Harry approached her.

flashback—

_Ginny was sitting in the Living room on a nice divan reading a book she took from the Black Library. It was a romance novel she already read before but because it was that good she read it again to kill some time. Her friend Hermione was doing some homework and she asked her if she needed some help instead of that she declined and went to the living room._

_While sitting there she didn't notice the movement in the corner of her eye until this person was standing right next to her. Ginny lowered her book to look in the pools of emerald green eyes._

"_Harry?" she startled, sitting straighter on the divan. She made room for Harry to sit and waited._

"_Eum…," Not knowing what to say Harry just watched her. "What you doing?"_

_Ginny blushed a bit. "Nothing special, just reading. You?"_

"_Hanging around as usual." The-Boy-Who-Lived said sighing. Than he looked at her again. He gathered all his Gryffindor courage and said. "I wonder if you could… eum…"_

"_Yes?" she asked, waiting for his question._

"_If you and I… never mind." Harry sighed, losing his courage to continue and stood up to walk away but Ginny grasped his arm._

"_Harry, why don't you just ask me?" she said. "Please?"_

_The black haired boy gazed at her, looking in the warm depth of her eyes. "Do you want to be my date at the Masked ball Saturday?" There he said it but what he didn't expect was that Ginny flew in his arm and embraced him. Harry wasn't quite familiar with this affection, but he put his arms around her slender waist and hugged her back._

"_Yes, I will."_

_--End flashback—_

She couldn't forget that moment. No, it was graved in her memory. Before she dressed herself, she took a warm shower and washed her hair. Stepping out, she dried her off and put on some garments. A moment later Hermione walked in the girl's bathroom with her dress.

"Nervous?" The bushy girl said. Ginny shook her head while drying her legs.

"Not at all. I just can't believe it that Harry asked me out. I thought that that never will happen." Ginny said looking at the other girl.

"Well, who knows." Hermione said. Both girls started to giggle and continued to get dressed.

After a while both girls were dressed and ready to see the boys. They still had 20 minutes left until the Ball started. Ginny looked in the mirror at her reflection and she was very impressed. She couldn't wait to see the look on Harry face when she will walk towards him. She turned around and faced her friend.

"Well what do you think?" Ginny asked her. Hermione looked her over. Ginny was dressed in a Victorian style dress. The colour was dark green, more forest green, decorated with leaves, like she was a nymph. Her mask was white in colour but was decorated with green feathers at the side. It was small; it only covered her eyes and a bit of her nose. Ginny's hair was loose and it came to her waist.

"Girl you look gorgeous. If I was a man, I'll take you right here on the spot." She said. Ginny laughed.

"You are looking good yourself." Ginny replied.

"Thank you. So, let's see the boy's."

Both of them made their way to the stairs and disappeared behind the turn.

The look on Harry's face was priceless, when he saw Ginny coming down from the girl's dormitory. Ginny kept a straight face while she saw him staring at her, but she started to giggle silently. Harry pushed his glasses back while he gazed at her in a daze.

"Well?" Ginny asked while she whirled around to let him see the rest of her dress. Harry closed his mouth and blinked.

"Waow… Beautiful, Gin." He said nervously offering his arm. Ginny smiled and hooked her arm in his and followed their why to the portrait hole. The same thing also happened to Ron and Hermione, except Ron's face became the same shade as his hair and not to mention that the twins had used some money to buy some decent clothes for their Ronniekins.

While the two pares made their way to the Great Hall, Draco went back to his dormitory. He left his date (Parkinson) back at the Hall, making up some excuse to use the loo. His Midnight blue costume billowed behind him while he made his way down. _Why does he have to come now? They will notice, mark my words, they will, right? _The blond went through the portrait hole and stopped in his tracks.

A dark person was standing before him, standing next to the fire place hidden in the shadows. "So, are you ready to have some fun?" The voice said.

Draco snorted and indicated the person to follow him.

* * *

Everyone knew the Weird Sisters. They all knew their music, their style and the rhythm. But to night it was totally something else. When the Sisters came back from their trip in Spain, they have found a new style of music while accidentally ending up in a Muggle Town. These people had called it Latino and the Sisters were very interested. And tonight is was their experiment to see how the Wizarding Folks would handle it. After a few songs, the students were clapping and were asking for more which pleased them, of course.

Ginny and Harry were dancing on a song by Ricky Martin _Livin' the vie da loca _orchestrated by the Weird Sister. Everyone was happy, were laughed and some of them were even snogging on the scene. The same goes for the teachers. Professor McGonagall was dancing with the even eccentric Headmaster Dumbledore. As well the other teachers were having fun besides Snape. He was standing far off the dance floor, survey the crowed before him.

But nobody knew that there was one person who wasn't supposed to be there. Lavender eyes were hooked on one person only who was dancing with a raven black haired youth. If you were standing next to him, you could hear him growl. But soon as the song was over, the boy who was dancing with the red haired girl left her to get some drinks. A new song kicked in, known as D_on't let me be misunderstood _by Santa Esmeralda. A real Spanish dance. The person smirked on made his way over her.

Ginny felt suddenly alone when Harry left her to get some drinks, but the beat of the next song made her relax. She looked over the crowd to see the Weird Sister clapping in their hands and the Spanish guitar kicked in. Then suddenly strong arms embraced her from behind and the person's head was put gently on her left shoulder. _You're naughty, Harry. _But she was wrong.

"Wanna dance with me?" A familiar voice said in her ear. Ginny's heart made a jump and she turned around. Lavender eyes were gazing back at her. _Nuitari? _

"Night?" She stood perplexed. He nodded and guided her to the dance floor. The rest of the band kicked in and everyone started to dance.

_Baby, do you understand me now?  
Sometimes I feel a little mad  
But, don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel  
When things go wrong I seem to be bad _

I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

The two lost themselves in the dance, the motions and steps coming easily and naturally to Ginny. They stepped, they spun, and they danced freely throughout the song. Nuitari was caught up in the movements, and entrapped by this beautiful girl's seemingly effortless spell. As the music reached its crescendo, they spun away from one another, and then came in close. Night just looked into her eyes, also meaning the words the singer said.

_If I seem edgy  
I want you to know  
That I never meant to take it out on you  
Life has its problems  
And I got my share  
And that's one thing I never meant to do  
'Cause I love you _

Baby, don't you know I'm just human  
And I've got thoughts like any other man  
And sometimes I find myself, oh Lord, regretting  
Some foolish thing, some foolish thing I've done

But I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

Night stepped back into the dance and brought her closer to him. And was about to step into a closer, more intimate dance, when the lights began to dim and the candles from the Great Hall started to light up in the tempo of the music. The darker light cast a newer, softly looks on her features. Ginny cast her eyes around the Hall, knowing that this was his doing. Night leaded her again in a Spanish dance when the instrument's played.

_Oh Lord, don't let me be misunderstood  
Please don't let me be misunderstood_

Ginny was stunned by his moves and dance abilities. But somehow she liked it and she was glad that she could see him again. _But here? _She waved it way. It was a Masked Ball anyway. The Weird Sisters started to clap again and Night came closer. Their noses where a few inches away from each other and Ginny felt the heat in her cheeks. Night pushed her way, whirled her around and brought her back to his side. And this went on for a long time.

At the other side of the dance room, Draco watched the two dancing in the middle of the ballroom. He was sneering and shaking his head while sighing.

Harry at the other hand couldn't find Ginny but then he saw her dancing with someone else he didn't know and stepped away, watching them. His emerald green eyes were blazing with jealousy.

_Baby, do you understand me now?  
Sometimes I feel a little mad  
But, don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel  
When things go wrong I seem to be bad _

'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

Baby, sometimes I'm so carefree  
With a joy that's hard to hide  
And sometimes it seems that, all I have to do is worry  
And then you're bound to see my other side

'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

Where the two were dancing, the rest of the dance floor has made room for them. They were observing them in awe. Nobody could dance like that; even the teachers were very pleased to see that one 'student' could dance. Hearing their thoughts, Nuitari laughed silently while looking at her soft face.

_  
If I seem edgy  
I want you to know  
That I never meant to take it out on you  
Life has its problems  
And I got my share  
And that's one thing I never meant to do  
'Cause I love you _

Oh, baby, don't you know I'm human  
I have thoughts like any other man  
And sometimes I find myself, oh Lord, regretting  
Some foolish thing, some foolish thing I've done

'Cause I'm just a soul whose intentions are good  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

The music went on and on, and the two of them had fun. Ginny was slightly out of breath. They again stepped in, whirled around while Night stood behind her holding her arms around her waist and kissed softly in her neck while moving slowly around. He turned her around again and held her close when the music tuned down slowly until it ended. The room applauded went a new song came up. But Night didn't let her go yet.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" She asked him, feeling his arms around her waist.

Night smiled warmly. "From my mother. She was Spanish after all."

"Oh, right." Ginny gave a small smile back at him. After promising herself that she would forget about him, she was glad she didn't. She placed her head on his chest and let him lead.

Night felt better then ever. Ever since they parted, he knew that something was missing. It was her and Darcia was right. He needed a Knight or Princess (because he is a male) to keep him sane now that his wings are back. And he knew that she was the right one, but would she accept it? Would she forget everything that she knew and leave with him? No, so long he was the son of the Dark Lord she wouldn't and Night knew that.

He closed in on her and started to sing while the music was playing. Very softly that no one else could hear them.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

Ginny listened to his voice and was caught up in her own feelings. Thinking back at the time she stayed with him. It wasn't splendid nor was it bad. Nevertheless, there was a feeling she couldn't put her finger on it, something deep in side of her. She closed her eyes and listened.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie would you run and hide  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

He looked back at her and caressed her cheek with his right hand. Ginny closed her eyes and welcomed it.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Ohhh I just wanna hold you,  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

Night stepped in and kissed her. Very gently like the first time he has kissed her. They forgot time and space, only the two of them were here. And that was important.

* * *

Snape hated this kind of gatherings. It was never his style and it will never be. _Never say never. _Snape told to himself. But the real question was; why didn't he had any fun in his life? He never pondered on that thought for long.

He looked back at the crowed, curious what there were watching. Snape let his eyes wander over to the centre of the room, seeing two persons dancing on the rhythm of the music. _Not bad… _He saw that the man who was leading, he narrowed his eyes, Ginny wasn't that bad at all. He had the ability to recognise people without needing to see the faces, but what he couldn't do was identifying this man. This young man was wearing a dark Victorian costume, embellished with midnight blue flames on his tunic. His mask was white adorned with black feathers at either side. Narrowing his onyx eyes he was trying to discover who this person was.

The music has ended and the rest of the crowed went back on the dance floor, much to his annoyance. The Potion Master stepped away from the wall and walked closer to the swarm of teenagers. When he narrowed his eyes again, he caught a glimpse of this person's eyes. Snape heart stopped for a minute, shaking his head and blinked several times. _It can't be? _

"Nuitari."

* * *

Waow what a chapter (8 pages long!) I thought that there wasn't coming an end.

I thought that the muggles should have noticed something by now about their world, right? Any tips, those two in my story are going to get a major role in my sequel…

Sorry about the 'evil' cliffhanger… hihi… Anyway for those who has guessed it correct I give you 20 points! There you go!

**I wanna thank everyone who has** **reviewed but I WANT SOME MORE!**

**I need some feed-back, **you get some cookies if you do….

Shout-outs:

dramaqueen109 thanks for loving my story, plz keep on reading.

Mrs. Greenyep, as you could see the visitor was Night.

Jenn: Waow, you defiantly love my story. Didn't think I was that good.

Dear Me: I have that thing to with the sever, but the story could only be updated after 24 hours. Thanks for the offers with the ball thing, but I hope it isn't to shabby. I thought the song by Santa Esmeralda was the best. If you know that Nuitari is half Spanish, half Brit right? You where right about your fist thought. The most famous picture of Da Vinci is the Mona Lisa; I have seen it just a few days ago in Paris (beautiful city by the way).

ghst.sama: I was thinking the same way hihi…


	11. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to the wonderful world of JKRowling.

A/N: Waow, I was very impressed by all the feed-back. Thank you all so much! Well A lot of Voldemort in this chapter. Oi, if you find thing confusing, don't worry; everything's gonna be explained in the future chapters!.

Hey almost 60! reviews. Almost. Gimme 70! And you get some cookies... Oh and say hay to my **beta-reader Jadzania! I thank you!**

"…." Normal speech

"_italics_" Parseltongue

_italics _thoughts

'_Italics' _telepathy

* * *

The Plan

"Albus! We have a problem!"

The ancient Wizard turned around in his chair and faced the worried Potion Master who came running towards him. The twinkle in the old man's eyes disappeared when Snape came closer.

"What's the problem, Severus?" Dumbledore replied hastily. Minerva and the rest of the staff heard the soft voice of the Headmaster and turned their attention towards them. Snape looked around to see if noone was eavesdroping and made his statement.

"Nuitari is here," Snape's finger hovered above the crowd on the dance floor, "The right hand man of The Dark Lord is dancing right there." He hissed softly. The staff made a few strangled sounds, but Dumbledore held his hand high asking them to stay calm.

"Are you sure?" The old man asked. Snape nodded and showed him where this person was standing. Dumbledore looked closely to the dancing pair, but he shook his head. "This is impossible, Severus, you must be mistaken. I can't pick up any strong magic from this person."

Snape snorted in disbelieve. _Why can't this fool just believe me?_

"But," he continued, "I want to be sure. Severus, could you perhaps talk to this boy or maybe observation would be wise?"

Snape was stunned, but nodded and made his way towards the crowd, his robes billowing behind him.

* * *

Ginny was in heaven. Not only was the music good, but the person who was holding her was someone she hadn't expected. It was only a few months ago when she had left him, wondering if she would ever see him again. And voila, here he was, holding her. But then she remembered something: Harry. _Oh no. What will he think about this? Shit. _Ginny pulled back and looked in Night's eyes. His eyes were twinkling and full of emotions, something she had never seen around him before.

She could hold him forever, but all fairy tales have to end when a voice called behind them.

"May I take over?"

Night and Ginny turned to the source of the voice and her heart jumped. _Harry! _Ginny looked back at Night and saw his eyes changing from Lavender to crimson and back again. _Oh boy, stay calm. _She gripped in his hand softly.

Nuitari saw that this emerald green eyed boy was angry, but did quite an effort to hide it. _So , this is the famous Harry Potter. Alive and well. _He looked at Ginny and back to Harry. _It is time to go anyway. _He took her hand and placed it in the hand of the boy before him.

"Sure, why not." He let her hand go and took a step back. Ginny looked confused while Harry gazed at him. But before Nuitari left, he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and stared in his eyes. He talked with a soft voice so that nobody could hear it except for Harry.

"The power that the Dark Lord knows not lies within you, Phoenix."

"Wha—

"Don't bother, Harry." With that he left, leaving a very puzzled Harry and Ginny behind.

* * *

Snape's blood boiled while watching the scene from afar. He saw Nuitari leaving the Great Hall and stealthy, he followed him from a distance. When he came out of the room and closed the door behind him, all the noise dimmed automatically. Snape let out a sigh and welcomed the silence.

Back to the matter at hand, he put his senses in full gear and started to search. He turned a corner and came into the Entrance Hall which was… empty? _What the? _The potion Master looked around, stared in every corner and alcove but nothing. It was like the man had disappeared into thin air.

Lavender eyes were watching him between pillars near the staircase. Why couldn't Snape see him? Simple; the shadows around Night camouflaged him completely. He sneered in satisfaction. When Snape passed the spot where he was hidden, Night stepped out and followed behind him.

Not paying much attention, Snape got tackled from behind. The Potion Master struggled and tried to take his wand, but the man snatched his wand-arm and pulled it behind his back shoving it up. Not ready to give up yet, Snape used his free hand to grab the intruder's shoulder while turning around his axis but he came eye to eye with a sharp looking knife which was pointed to his throat.

"My, my Snape. So we meet again?" The icy voice of Nuitari said. Snape's face paled instantly. In a matter of seconds, Night pushed Snape backwards who felt on his rear, losing his wand. Nuitari waved his hand towards the wand which came to his hand before Snape could get it. Looking defeated, he stared up at the person before him.

"You should let yourself go over the edge every once in a while and enjoy your life, Snape. Before you know your life might be over." Night grinned.

"Mind your own business!" Snape hissed back. Night still grinned like a maniac while Snape slowly stood up. Without his wand he was powerless, but not that immobilized. He knew how to fight the Muggle way. But against this guy? The odds were to survive a battle against him slim. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Mmmm, I don't know. To have some fun I guess?" Night joked, putting his knife back into his belt while still holding the wand in his other hand.

"I have alarmed the Staff of your presence here." Snape sneered.

"Oh no, I have to run," he said sarcastic, "Really now Snape. Was that the best you could do?"

Snape was dumb folded. _He's good, be careful Severus._ Snape was lost in his thoughts for a second before his attention went back to the man in front of him. Night stepped towards him, holding something in his hand. Snape took a step back and saw that it was only a piece of parchment.

"Here." The man said. Snape took it and folded it open. What he saw didn't make any sense.

_**ssenkrad otni denrut dna seid yad eht nehw**_

_**fpmuyrt lliw legna dna xineohp eht elihw llaf lliw tnepres eht**_

_**sdneirf emoceb lliw sredael taerg owt eht yad eno**_

_**esaercni ot nees eb lliw rewop taerg rieht**_

_**dellips eb lliw doolb tneconni ,noom der eht fo yad eht no**_

_**rethguals fo semag eht fo emit eht ta gniraeppa**_

_**muinnellim taerg eht fo ega eht morf raf ton**_

_**sevarg rieht fo tuo emoc lliw daed eht nehw**_

_**,niaga thgif lliw etihw dna kcalb neht**_

_**meht nopu saw taht esruc eht kaerb ot**_

_**rehto eht emoclew lliw htaed ,eno evas lliw evol**_

_**nellaf eht eruc lliw sraet xineohp elihw**_

"What is this rubbish?" He asked him, only to see the man sneering at him.

"Rubbish?" Night raised an eyebrow. "This is the future; you might learn something from it."

"How can I learn something if I can't even read it!" Snape hissed at the man.

"You're the smart guy around here, use your fucking brain." Nuitari growled. Then suddenly, voices were heard at the end of the Hall. Night looked over the shoulder of the Potion Master and sighed. Snape beamed. Reinforcement came.

"Heed the warning." With that, Night turned around and disappeared in the shadows. Snape's mouth gapped open. _This is impossible. No one can Apparate on Hogwards ground. _Snape closed his mouth and gave a second look at the written text. Another mystery which had to be solved.

* * *

"Let this be a learning experience, ladies and gentlemen. If you resist we will kill you and the person next to you. Now out of here in an orderly fashion. Now!" Malfoy bellowed to his prisoners.

A dozen men and women were lead into the Dark Castle, supervised by younger DE and some Dementors. The women were whimpering while the men were trying to keep a blank face. None of them knew what was going to happen once they were inside. But one thing was for sure, they would not come alive out of this.

Nuitari landed softly on the ground not far from the scene. His face was grim, wondering what the Dark Lord was up to. Night walked steady towards the DE who were watching the crowd, shivering at the sight of the hovering Dementors. This was one thing that didn't affect him, because no Dementor dared to come near him.

Night saw Malfoy hexing some prisoners who felt behind and growled. He didn't like the ideals of the Dark Lord about purifying the world from Muggles, because in his opinion, we still need Muggles. In one way or the other.

"What's the meaning of this?" he hissed. Malfoy startled out of his joy, turned around and face the livid stricken Nuitari. Lucius had never gotten used to the man, and wondered what his Master saw in this boy. It wasn't just that. It was the crimson colour of his eyes that reminded him too much of the Dark Lord.

"Orders from the Dark Lord." Malfoy stayed firmly. Night narrowed his eyes and left him.

After crossing the castle, Nuitari arrived at the meeting room where Voldemort and his Followers were. When he entered the place he sensed that there were some other guests in the room. Vampires and Werewolves.

"Where have you been?" Voldemort asked him once he entered the room. Night looked around and grinned.

"Nowhere in particular. Just watched a movie called 'How the lose a fa—guy in ten days'. You should see it, quite a comedian." He sneered seeing the confused faces in the room except for the Vampires: they loved to watch TV. But this was just a cover up.

"Interesting." Voldemort mumbled. He made a sigh to start the meeting. Somewhere in Nuitari's guts told him it wasn't pleasant. Night stepped closer. They where all gathered around a circular table which was covered with plans, some hand drawn blueprints and files the DE had collected. Nobody wore their mask, so Night could see all their faces. Bellatrix was standing besides the Lord, looking happy while her husband stood besides her. Macnair looked grim as always while Rabastan, the brother of Rodolphus, couldn't stand still.

There were others Night knew but he didn't want the spill his thoughts on that. Instead he listened to what his 'father' had to say.

"Next Saturday," Voldemort started, "We are going to strike and we are going to strike hard. Wipe them out, all of them. Let them know we are serious."

"Finally, I can't wait." Bella said with excitement. Night rolled his eyes. The others just nodded in agreement.

"And how, if I may ask, are you going to do it?" Night asked nonchalant. Everyone eyed him like he had grown a second head. "What?"

Voldemort looked like he could murder and stared at his son in disbelieve.

"Really Night, can't you use your imagination for a change. This is pathetic."

Nuitari growled. The shadows shifted again and everyone was taken aback, except for Voldemort, the Vampires and the Werewolves. Then he sighed and stared back at him.

"Well, excuse me for being a mere mortal!" Night replied.

A minute of silent.

"To answer your question, listen carefully. All of you!" Voldemort took the blueprints and put it in the centre of the table for everyone to see it. Meanwhile, Malfoy joined them leaving the prisoners in the dungeon. Nuitari eyed him, sending cold shivers down his spine. When everyone had taken his place around the table, Voldemort continued.

"Our prime target is the Potter boy. I want him alive, got that?" Everyone nodded. "First I will send in the Trolls, just to create some havoc. I would like to see their faces. Must be priceless." Night snorted. "Then it is our turn. We attack in full gear, no mercy. By that time, the fool's blasted Order will be there already. Take them out. And take as much prisoners as you can." They agreed on that. Night didn't say anything.

Voldemort took another blueprint which was surprisingly that of Hogwarts. He showed some movements while he spoke: "While the battle is raging out there, Dolohov, Goyle and Jugson will disable the ward around the castle. Listen you lot, stay close and low, no one may expect this. Once done, get back." He eyed the three who nodded in union. Voldemort sneered happily.

"What will happen next?" Rabastan asked. He just couldn't wait for more.

"I don't think that's the real plan, isn't it?" Night eyed him seriously.

Voldemort laughed. "You read my mind, Night. No, the real battle is the one which will follow this one, of course. I will use the night as my cover, get along?"

Nuitari didn't give any emotion while his father watched him. _I knew that, Bastard! _

"So, while we are fighting we will retreat; give them the idea that we are defeated. But the real battle has yet to come." Snake man said.

_There is where you are wrong, Voldemort, the final battle is the real battle. The one with your downfall. _Night smiled wickedly, but no one noticed.

"During our recoil," Voldemort continued sharply, "we will regroup here and wait for the nightfall. When that happens, Hogwards will fall." He laughed dramatically. Bella beamed with happiness, Lucius was still Lucius, Rodolphus nodded like all the rest while Rabastan jumped up and down in excitement. _Is this guy sick, or what? _Night rolled his eyes in disgust and glared at him while Mister Excitement couldn't stand still. If looks could kill…

Voldemort turned away from the table and addressed the rest of the residents of this room; meaning the Vampires and the Werewolves. His red eyes were locked on them will his face didn't show any emotion (like he has any). "It's time to show your own strength and join in this fight. When the night will fall that day, I want all of you out on the field. I don't care what you will do as long you, **all of you**," he eyed everyone one of them, "will create mayhem. _Understood_!"

The Vampires nodded and showed their fangs while the wolves looked at each other and then nodded towards Voldemort. One of the Vampires, Louis, looked past the Dark Lord, right in the eye of Nuitari who nodded. Louis, a two hundred year old blond man, was a very good friend of Darcia which meant he was familiar with the situation. Louis was also the leader of this coven and had made a truce with the leader of Werewolves, Race. Race, at the other hand who was standing next to Louis, looked like he could kill right now. He didn't even glance towards Nuitari, but knew the plan very well too.

As long as Voldemort didn't except anything, everything would go well.

The Dark Lord went back to the table and handed over some files to everyone. "Study them carefully. You get one week. I don't want any mistakes!"

Only the residents of the Inner Circle had a copy which contained the basis of the attack, where they needed to stand, who they needed to attack, kill or take hostage. A well written plan of someone with a twisted mind. Voldemort looked happy, seeing his DE working. _If they stick to the plan, nothing can go wrong. But I still need to go over some details with Goyle and the rest. Mmmm. _He looked over to Nuitari who was looking bored. _A second opinion?_

"Nuitari!" He barked.

Night startled out of his daydreaming and gazed at his father who waved at him to come over. Night sighed and made his move.

"I need to show you something." He hissed and took his son's arm. Night, who didn't like to be touched, made a long face of loathing when his father put his spider like fingers around his elbow. They made their way to another table at the far end of the room. On the dark oak table stood a black wooded chest. Night had to admit, he was a bit curious what was in the box. Voldemort put his white spidery fingers on the chest and opened it. When it was open, a white-blue shine came out of the box and once Night became used to it, he could see six glowing stones.

"_Calculus Veneficus_!" Night gasped. Not believing his eyes and looked at Voldemort to see the man grinning like an idiot.

"I know. After years of searching I finally found them. The _Calculus Veneficus_ or Mage Stones. Imagine, Dumbledore will never know what hit him." He chuckled and closed the chest. "I'm going to use these Stones to disable the wards around Hogwarts and then bye bye School." He mocked.

Night narrowed his eyes carefully. "You're going to entrust these Stones to those dimwits?" Pointing his head at the trio.

"I thrust them."

"How much?"

"They don't know what it is."

"Jugson will. He isn't as stupid like Crabbe and Goyle." Night snapped.

"Well, it's my problem and not yours, boy!" He hissed back.

"I give up." Night held his hands high and shrugged. A moment of silence. Nuitari shifted on his legs and stepped away from him. If he would stay longer in the same room as he, someone was going to die and that could be very messy. But Voldemort didn't give up yet.

"Don't turn your back on me, Nathan!" He bellowed. Night stopped and the room was very quiet all of a sudden. Every eye was staring at them, out of curiosity. You could cut the tension with a knife but Night didn't budge, nor did Voldemort. First he didn't know what he had done wrong calling his son by his real name, but it was clear that the boy didn't like it very much. Even in a room full of outsiders.

Voldemort cursed silently.

Nuitari at the other hand tried to stay calm and reserved. He slowly turned around; crimson eyes were hooked on the man who had called his name, and gradually stepped forwards. If looks could kill, Harry Potter wouldn't need to worry about Voldemort anymore.

"If you want to stay alive," Crimson eyes flashing, "_Don't make me angry_." With that he turned around and left the room, leaving a very stunned crowd behind him.

After Night's departure, the DE went back to their bickering with each other while the Vampires and Werewolves left to room in fashion. Voldemort didn't bother anymore and took a seat in his chair. He was still wondering what was wrong with the boy, what powers he held or what his motives were. He didn't care much about Selena, it had only been another mistake. But nevertheless he was his son. Closing his slit like eyes he occluded his mind. There was no Potter in his head, for which he was thankful. He couldn't deal with the prat right now, but he had lot of plans for the boy in the future.

He heard some people leaving, probably the younger trainee DE, and cracked his eyes open. Bella was having a fierce discussion with Malfoy which made him grin. But when he saw Rabastan leaving slowly; he stood up and called after him.

"Rabastan, where are you going?"

Rabastan, the little twisted snake, grinned like a psychopath. "To make London glow in the dark."

Voldemort sneered. "Outstanding!" he saw him leaving and chuckled under his breath. Rabastan liked to play with fire and liked to blow up things; people and buildings alike. The Dark Lord was glad he had him in his Inner circle, even if he had messed up the incident at the Department of Mysteries.

* * *

Night blew of some steam by looking outside. His father had the nerve to call him by his name while Nuitari kept it in the dark for no one to find out, well except maybe two people. Ginny and Draco. But these were other matters. Neither the Inner Circle nor the rest of the Wizarding world knew about his existence left alone his parentage. He had been about to kill him right there but he knew he couldn't, not yet and not alone. _Some Sorcerer I am. _

Nowadays his power kept on growing and there would be some time when he couldn't control it anymore. But he needed to keep his sanity, for god's sake. While looking outside he thought about the dance, about the beautiful red haired woman that went by the name of Ginny. He couldn't stop smiling when he saw that Potter was very angry and… jealous. But his smile vanished when he knew that Ginny, his Ginny, like the boy too.

Night sighed and looked down, finding the floor interesting.

'_You gave us quite a scare back there.' _Louis said mentally, creeping behind the dark haired man.

'_I didn't know I could scare off vampires.' _Night replied without looking up at his friend.

'_Oh, yes you can. I heard Darcia telling some tales of the past when he is in the mood. Did you really destroy all those soldiers with one swift of your hand?' _The blond vampire asked while leaning against the wall. Night looked up and smiled.

'_I was pissed off. So yeah, three thousand elite trained Roman soldiers; he should have listened to my advice.' _Night told him, placing his hand on the window bay.

Louis winced. _'Who?'_

'_Marcus Aurelius. A good guy, but stubborn.' _Night grinned, looking at the blond one.

'_Remind me not to be on your bad side?'_

Nuitari laughed. _'Sure.'_

The clouds were moving away from the sky leaving a bright moon shining down at them. Night walked away from the window and indicated Louis to follow him. In silence they walked the corridors. Every now and then a torch would flare up, illuminating the hallways.

'_So, what's the plan?' _Louis asked him silently. Night frowned at that thought first, not sure what to say to him. He knew about Voldemort's plan, but not that well. Seems that he needed to get hold on one of the files and read it through. Well, he still had one week to prepare, that meant he had plenty of time.

'_Not sure yet. Need to do some research first before I can give you the plan. I hope that's ok with you?' _Night eyed him.

'_You're the man, Night.' _The vampire laughed. Both of them stopped, Louis didn't know where he was but Night did. They where standing at some dark corridor near a big oak double door. The black haired man turned around and gazed at him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I need a sparring partner. What do you say?" He asked.

Louis raised his eyebrow. "Sure, if you keep me alive."

"I'll try."

They both disappeared in the next room.

TBC

* * *

**Calculus Veneficus or Mage Stones:** _calculus means stone in Latin and veneficus means whitch, wizard or mage in Latin. _Ever watched Charmed on TV (I like that show) well they had some stones which can entrapped demons or bad people in it. They can't get out nor in, so it's very useful, right? But in my story they can do that too but they can also disable or drain one's magic like wards. No magic or Muggle defences can penetrate it. That's why it's a very rare object in the Wizarding world which means my world.

So like the story so far, was it bad, boring, terrible, anything? Let me know.

Shout-outs!

Mrs. Green: I love cliffhangers, you know. But I'm glad that I gave you some cookies.

Dear Me!: I'm so happy that you liked my chapter(10), but sit back. It's not ever yet. I hope that you did like this one too.

flaming wordsThanks for the review! Here have some cookies…

Cassaria: Here, here everyone. She likes me. Thank you for the review, you defiantly fuelled my soul.

Sab-binaThank you.


	12. Midnight Rendezvous

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? I don't own anything.

A/N: I'm very sorry (dodge for the flying tomatoes) that I haven't updated, but blame my computer for it. But here it is! I guess that everyone has solved the riddle yet? No? But Now the moment you all were waiting for… Night's explanations…

**Thank you very much Jadzania, I love you so much** (didn't know I had so many grammar mistakes ;) )

Thanks for all the **reviews**. I love you all!

* * *

Every night 's a million tears  
Since we're not together  
Time is crawlin'  
Tomd myself I wouldn't call  
Should've known better  
Cause I'm fallin', I'm fallin' 

Catch my heart before it shatters  
And make me live again

If you think baby after so long  
That I'm over you, baby you're so wrong  
I want you back  
Every time I kiss, I still kiss you  
No matter who it is, I still miss you  
I want you back in my life  
I want you back in my life

Don't know how it's been for you  
Are you seeing someone  
Just tell me are you happy  
It's good to hear your voice again  
Better if you tell me you still want me  
'Cause you still have me  
You're the one thing that matters  
Do I matter too

If you think baby after so long  
That I'm over you, baby you're so wrong  
I want you back  
Every time I kiss, I still kiss you  
No matter who it is, I still miss you  
I want you back in my life  
I want you back in my life

Maybe I'm living in dreamland  
Asking for a slap in the face  
But I just had to call you, just in case

Catch my heart before it shatters  
And make me live again

If you think baby after so long  
That I'm over you, baby you're so wrong  
I want you back  
Every time I kiss, I still kiss you  
No matter who it is, I still miss you  
I want you back in my life  
I want you back in my life  
I want you back

Natalia --_I want you back—_

When I listened to that song it was sooo Night and Ginny theme. Don't you think?

* * *

A Midnight Rendezvous.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frame, except for a few like Phineas Nigellus. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk and sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby tattered Wizard's hat – the Sorting hat. Standing on a golden perch behind the door was Fawkes the phoenix who was watching the visitors in the room. Every chair was preoccupied by the Order and they were all staring at a piece of parchment in the centre of the table.

The headmasters looked old and wary through his half-moon glasses. He was trying to understand, like all the rest, what this little riddle means and how to translate it. Professor Lee, the Ancient Runes teacher and Mister Hyde who studied and tought Language were discussing the possible meaning of the text. The other Order members were half asleep or were listening very carefully, but it was all fruitless.

"Maybe it's a muggle text? You never know." Professor Lee suggested.

Mister Hyde shook his head fiercely and grasped the parchment out of said man's hand.

"Do you know what language it is?" Asked one of the Weasley twins, Fred.

"I don't know," Pf. Lee said, "First I thought it was some kind of Semitic language, but I'm not very sure anymore. See, most Semitic languages are using a _nekkudot _. That does not fit in this text."

"Maybe it is older than that?" Suggested Arthur. Pf. Lee eyed him.

"What's _nekkudot_?" Asked one of the Order member.

Mister Hyde didn't looked away from the parchment. "Many modern Semitic alphabets have no vowels in their written language that's why they used _nekkudot_- small points and stripes which were written under or in a consonant- to indicate which vowels must be pronounced. If you look to the history of the languages, there are relatively new additives."

Many minutes passed when no one said something. The parchment passed on, so that every person could read (or try to) and passed it on again. It was totally useless, even for a skilled tutor in Ancient Language. After an hour debating, Dumbledore stood up and shoed them out of his office. Only Snape got left behind who was quietly standing in the corner.

"You wanted to see me, Severus?" Asked the old man. Snape stepped away from the wall, staring at the piece of paper on the desk.

"He is up to something." Snape replied.

"Really? Who?"

"The Dark Lord of course." The potion master rubbed his temple, looking quite tired. "He doesn't give me any information about anything except for those in his Inner Circle, and you know that I'm not in that one."

"I fully understand, Severus, but I can't risk your life. You are too important to us." The old man said.

"Don't sympathise with me, Albus. I will do everything in my power to get some information."

Dumbledore smiled , but the age in his eyes betrayed his despair .

"Do if you like, Severus. But one thing."

"What!" He snarled.

"Get some rest." Dumbledore smiled. Snape sneered and left the office.

The old man took the parchment from his desk and gazed at it. Than he put it in one of his drawers, closed it and stood up. After saying goodnight to his phoenix, he disappeared into his bedroom.

* * *

The morning was still early for those who sat in the Great Hall, a chamber where the enchanted ceiling mirrored the sky outside. Four long tables were occupied the Hall which was seated by students of each house. Closest to the doors of the Entrance Hall was Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and next to the far wall was Gryffindor. Five friends were eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Hermione, as usually, was sticking her nose in the newspaper, but it wasn't the _Daily_ _Prophet_. Ron was eyeing her and elbowed Neville in his side.

"Whatcha reading, 'Mione?" The red haired asked. She didn't hear him. Harry at the other hand did.

"She's reading the '_Times'_, Ron." He said without looking up from his breakfast.

"The _Times_?"

"It's a Muggle newspaper, Ronald." She piped in. "You ought to know a bit more about your country."

"Sorry, I didn't know. Like my name is 'Hermione'." He joked sarcastically.

"Very funny."

"So, something happened in the Muggle world?" Ginny asked, taking a toast from the plate. She met his whose? Harry's? Ron's? eyes for a second but looked away and concentrated back to her friend. Harry kept gazing at her while finishing his meal.

"There is something disturbing that I have read." She said. Now she had all the attention from the table except for Harry who was brooding.

"Well, please tell." Neville asked. Hermione frowned a bit, vowed the paper back up. "You have to know that this paper is already a week old." They nodded.

"Something happened in Paris," she continued, "In the Louvre to be more specific. You all know about the famous painting of Da Vinci, right?"

"The Mona Lisa?" Ginny said.

"Correct. Well, something happened with it. The reporters Blake and Williams, said that the Mona Lisa has−"

"She has lost her smile and she's crying." Harry whispered in a monotone voice, looking into space.

Everyone eyed him, even Ginny. They all stopped eating and Hermione lowered the paper gently.

"That's right…" She alleged.

"Harry, Mate, you ok?" Ron asked. Hearing his voice, Harry came out of his brooding and watched his friends in puzzlement.

"How did you no?"' Mione asked.

"Euh?"

"About the Mona Lisa?"

"I don't know."

"Have you read it somewhere?"

"No."

"Then how did you know?" She kept asking. The rest were all flabbergasted.

"I told you I don't know!" he snarled.

Silence.

"Sorry." Hermione said, lowering her eyes. Harry watched her and waved it away.

"It's ok."

"Man, you've terrified us." Ron said looking at his friend.

Harry smiled. They smiled back and went beck to their meal. When they were disturbed by little hooted noises at the ceiling, the five friends looked up and saw hundred of owls delivering the mail. Hermione got a new _Daily Prophet_ and started to read. The snowy owl named Hedwig gave Harry a letter from his friend Remus while the others opened their mail and packages.

An eagle like looking owl dove down towards Ginny and landed softly in front of her. The red haired girl looked at it with a surprised expression when the owl gave her a white envelope. She took it and the owl flew away immediately. A minute passed by until she opened the letter, but before she could read it, Neville looked over her shoulder.

"From whom is it?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged, and looked at him making clear that she wanted to read it alone. Neville nodded politely and went back to his conversation with Ron about his new tactics for Quiddich. Ginny looked around to see if no one was looking and opened the letter. It was a small letter which she opened first.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Don't open the rest of the letter until you are alone._

_Wait until 9 o'clock in your dormitory. Be alone._

_Love, Night._

Ginny blinked several times in chock. She couldn't believe that Night actually wrote to her, left alone send it to Hogwarts. She looked deeper into the letter and saw another letter—the letter she will read when she will be alone. Yes, she kind of missed him.

She folded the letter up and put it away in her pocket, and then she bid her farewell to her friends because it was time for her classes.

Harry watched her when she left the Great Hall; he stood up, told his friends to wait for him at the DADA class and followed her out. He saw her walking towards to stairs in the Entrance Hall and called out her name. Ginny turned around and looked through mass of people, and saw Harry approaching. Now she felt something strange; jealousy. She frowned; how could she feel that? She waved it away and gazed into those emerald green eyes.

"You looked shocked back there." He said prying. Ginny looked away and blushed.

"I did?" She asked innocent. Harry got hold of her arm and she looked back at him.

"Who was he?"

Ginny gave him a puzzled expression. She knew perfectly well to whom he was referring. But this was rather personal business, even if it was Harry. She didn't want to tell anyone she had a relationship with this guy, but still; she still had a crush on him as well. The only thing she couldn't do was to choose between him and Night. Harry was ok in her eyes, but Night had something special she couldn't put her finger on it. Was it because he was a Sorcerer? She really didn't know. Maybe she should write him a letter, tonight.

"I don't know, he wore a mask, remember?" She said.

Harry looked lost for a moment, but eventually he smiled and pulled her close. Ginny put her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Don't worry," She replied, "I'm fine. I had a great night that day. So don't blame yourself, ok?"

Harry never showed any affection. That happens when you grow up with the Dursley's who hated you for what you were. But with time he learned to deal with it. He embraced her gently and nodded in her neck.

"Alright, sure."

They let go of each other.

"I'm going to be late for class." She said smiling.

"Me to. See you at dinner?"

"Yep, see ya." And she left.

* * *

It was a very dreadful day for Ginny. She let herself fall on her back and let out a long sigh and stared at the ceiling of her bed. Nothing was wrong, but the lessons with Professor Binns, the history teacher, were very exhausting and she nearly got hurt by one of the _Blast-ended skrewts_ during COMC. She was very glad when the lessons were over for the day, and her stomach growled when she made her way towards the Great Hall for dinner. That was uneventful talking to her friends, making jokes and the like. But Harry kept staring at her which made her uncomfortable. But it ended soon when she made her way to the Tower.

Making sure no one followed, like Harry or any other friends, she disappeared.

She stepped out of her bed, and pulled her Hogwarts clothes off and dressed herself with something relaxing. When she was finished, she sat back on her bed and looked into space, until she leant over and took her letter from her pocket. She stared at it for a moment, too excited to read and to find out what he had written.

The sky outside was already dark when the clock chimed 9 'o clock. Before she took out the letter she first looked around to see if no one was there or coming. Then she opened up the letter, took the second letter out of the first and opened it up.

_Sorry,_

_It's an enchanted Portkey…_

"What the?" She felt a familiar pull behind her navel and got sucked up in a whirl of many colours which made her sick to her stomach. When the colours faded away, she landed softly on the ground which was actually a divan. The letter she was holding fell out of her hand when her vision came back.

It took her a few minutes to focus and the first thing she saw was a TV-set in front of her. Her father had told her many things about the Muggle world and their gadgets, but what she didn't understand was why Night would send her here? It was even warmer then in her bedroom. Carefully she stood up, and took a look around. It was a nice room with lot of big windows, comfortable furniture's and lot of Muggle devises. The open kitchen was attached directly to the living room where she was standing.

She walked around a bit, just to find herself in a nice looking villa with no sign of Nuitari. It was dead quiet in the house until a voice stopped her in her tracks. Ginny turned around in shock as she saw Night standing in the doorway which let to the hall. She blushed, but pulled herself together.

"Hey there." She replied happy to see him again. She took a good look at him. He wore a black long sleeved under tunic, tabards-vest that went around his neck, priest-like and an obi. No belt. Black pants, and black combat boots. At the back of his vest, there was a beautiful blue-red dragon motive stitched on it and an identical smaller one on his collar. Ginny forgot to breath, his lavender eyes were appropriated with his outfit along with his dark hair. Then she realised what he has done.

"Are you **insane**? Taking me away from Hogwarts to… to…to here." She pouted. Night smiled happily at her.

"Rincón de la Victoria." He said still smiling.

"Where?"

"Costa del Sol, Gin." He explained. Ginny looked dumbstruck.

"I'm in Spain?"

Night nodded and she looked studded for a minute like a statue. Night moved away from the doorway and walked up towards her and gently embraced her. When she felt him, she felt save. Why? She didn't know, but she hugged him back. Yep, she really had missed him.

"When I want to go away from all the stress in the Castle, I come here to my summer house. My mother left it to me and it's the only thing I got left of her. And besides, I like the Muggle gadgets, especially the TV-set." He said to her. Ginny smiled, hearing that he liked that stuff like her father does. She pulled away from him to look in his eyes and before she knew his lips were locked on hers. Again, she was charmed by his kisses. But then, somehow she felt denial. She couldn't do this. She would be living a lie. Not a word had left her mouth when she returned back home, not one single word. Because she was afraid, but somehow; she wanted to be with him. This kiss made it only worse.

Her heart desired him, but her mind refused to give in. Does he have the same feeling? She pulled away from him, turned her back and walked towards the window. It was dark outside and in the far distance she could see the seashore. The full moon illuminated the sea and she saw that the villa stood on a hill, overlooking the landscape. She heard Night sighing behind her, while she turned around, his eyes were following every move.

"From the moment I met you," he started, "not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you again... I'm in _agony_." His voice trilled. "The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you- I can't _breath_." He stepped closer to her. "I'm haunted by the kiss that you should never have given me. My heart is beating... hoping that kiss will not become a scar." He caressed her cheek while looking in her eyes. "You are in my very soul, tormenting me... what can I do? - I will do anything you ask."

There was an uncomfortable pause. Ginny didn't know what the say. She was only staring at him while his hand was on her face, caressing.

"... if you are suffering as much as I am, PLEASE, tell me."

She opened her mouth but no words came out. She didn't want to be a weak girl, she had never been before. Maybe during her first year, but that was different. This was a matter of the heart and she didn't want to loose it. Tears rolled down her cheek and she turned away, to look back outside.

"I don't know what to do. When I got back at the castle, I was afraid that they would find it out. It seems ages ago. Please Night, don't force me. _Please_?"

Night lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry." He made his way towards the doorway. "Come; let's go out for a walk."

Night lead her to the beach. The winter never had any effect at the Mediterranean hemisphere. It was cool and Ginny had pulled out her pullover and attached it around her waist. She looked at her companion and saw that it had no effect on him. Night was staring out in front of him while they walked beside the sea. The water touched their shoes slightly and the salty breeze of the wind waved through their hair.

There was silence, both of them lost in their thoughts until Night broke the silence.

"Do you want to know about me? Who I really am?" He asked her.

Ginny nodded. "Of course. Since the day I met you. You're too mysterious."

Night smiled. "Do you believe in human reincarnation?"

"I don't know. Lot of people say that it exists but it is only a myth because nobody could prove it. Am I right?"

"No. you're wrong. I'm the only living proof of it."

Ginny was stunned and stopped walking. Night halted too and gazed at her with a smile on his lips. "You?" She enquired surprisingly.

"Let me tell you my story. My past, present and maybe my future. So listen carefully."

She nodded and they presumed their walking.

"I was born in Egypt, in the year 3666 before Christ." Ginny gasped. "In that time the word magic didn't even exist yet, but I was born as a Sorcerer. The magic we all know today was ancient raw power in the time of Faro's." he explained.

"Then how can you be Voldemort's son?" She asked.

"I will come to that. I grew up in a poor family of slaves, and I didn't know I was a Sorcerer until I received my wings at the age of 14. When they found out that my wings were black – even in that time black meant evil – everyone feared me and kicked me out. I was seen as a dark creature. But I liked it." Ginny frowned. "Don't worry; I've learned my lessons through the years. I was 14 years old, alone and abandoned until a Priest found me and taught me how to deal with my powers."

"A Priest?"

"They were like Wizards, they were left and right hand of the Faro. They were the artists in this so-called magic. Anyway," he continued, "This particular Priest, Achmet, took me under his '_wings'_ and taught me the way of 'magic' and life."

"People must have feared you, right?" She stated.

"Yes, they have and I was proud of it." He sneered playfully.

"How **could** you!" She snarled.

Night laughed while looking at the seagulls. "Yes, I was quite lethal. I was good with the sword and I could kill people in 50 different ways... silently." He smiled.

Ginny looked away, fuming. "You're impossible!"

They had already walked a long distance, so Night indicated some rocks where they could sit down for a moment. The moon was bright enough to see each other's faces and Night saw that she was blushing. Ginny sat down on a nice round rock and Night kept standing, enjoying the warm breeze. There was no cloud in the sky so they could see the stars looking down upon them. They were shining brightly tonight.

"Let me continue," He said still looking up, "The word 'Angel' came from people who saw Sorcerers messengers from Horus, the God of the Sky. That's why Angels are still popular amongst common people like Muggle. I was seen as a 'Fallen Angel' because of my black wings, but I ignored it completely. I was bad in my time, I admit."

Night looked down upon her beautiful face and smiled.

"I was a villain until I became 22."

"What happened?" She asked interested.

Night face became sad and he took his place besides her on the rock. "I fell in love with the Faro's daughter."

Silence. The waves of the sea dashed against the shore and made the sand wet and the cycle began anew. The seagulls were making a lot of noises while hunting and the wind blew over the sand surface to create a small sand tornado. Night closed his eyes and listed to her breathing.

"She was beautiful," he carried on, in his voice was a hint of sadness, "A very intelligent woman; someone like you. The reason why I fell in love with her was because she didn't want to marry her brother and that was why she ran away. I was currently in Thebe when I found her, actually she bumped into me." He laughed. "She disguised herself and I took her with me until I found out she was the Faro's daughter."

"Did you bring her back?" Ginny posed looking at him but his eyes were cast down.

"No, I didn't. She figured out what I was and I couldn't risk that. But some how everything went wrong; the Imperial Guards found her with me, a fight started and she got killed in the crossfire. I was shocked when I saw her dead body and they took the opportunity to capture me."

"They caught you? It must have been terrible?"

"It was. It was behind your worse nightmare. There was a trial and all the odds were against me and the Faro hated my guts, but only I knew the truth. The Faro did the worse thing he could do to a man and that's to curse me by all of the God's names. A Priest used a dark ritual to send my very soul to hell while I was still alive and to relief the pain over and over again."

"So, you're immortal then? Is that it?" Ginny said standing up and faced the sea in the distance. Night stood up as well, placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Far from it. Somehow the spell went wrong, but they didn't notice. As punishment, they cut off my wings, hammered me to pulp on the square and let me suffer from my wounds for seven days under the watchful eyes of the guards. They actually prevented me from dying."

Ginny pictured it in her mind and became sick of it. She compared it to DE cursing Muggles with the Crutiatus Curse, but only worse. She felt some sympathy towards Nuitari while she turned around. He smiled like nothing had happened and she smiled back. It must have been hard for him Ginny concluded, retaking her seat on the rock. Night followed her and put his hands on his back. Ginny frowned; her mind was throbbing for finding the right answers like why he is telling her everything. Maybe she thought he isn't like his father at all, but no one knows for sure. She looked back up.

"Did you die then?" She asked him along with the wind blowing through her hair.

"I did. After seven days, I was completely weak by blood loss, the Faro declared my sentence. I was dying anyway, so they ripped out my heart and burned my body. But somehow, I wasn't really dead; somehow I saw everything from a distance," Night frowned and waved with his hands to show her how it felt by body language. "I felt the curse hitting me, twisting and turning and then everything was black until I saw light yet again. I was reborn."

"As a human?"

"Yes, a child. But the funny thing was I knew perfectly everything about my previous life. It didn't matter how old I was. I was like a young man of 22 in a body of one month old baby."

"Reincarnation." Ginny stated nodding her head. Somehow she believed him. Of how he was, what he could do and being a Sorcerer. But there was one thing she didn't understand, why he said that he belonged to the dark. She kept it aside for later.

"So let me get this straight; you were born almost five thousand years ago," He nodded, "And because of this curse, every time you die, you will be reborn again? When?" She asked.

"I don't know how but I know this; when I die – when ever that will be – I will be reborn on the same day somewhere else on the world. Weird, isn't it?"

She arched an eyebrow. "How many time where you reborn all ready?"

He laughed. Ginny liked it when he laughed because he looked so differently than was serious, but it had his charms too. "I lost counting." He replied. Night took her hand and pulled her up. They started walking again, back to the villa. The moment of the night hasn't changed yet, like it was planned. Night put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and forgot everything.

"I don't want to die. It felt so horrible when you talked about it, and you died many times." She said. Night laughed surprisingly and hugged her closely.

"I'll give a piece of advice; dying hurts like hell."

Ginny poked him. "Thanks a lot." He sneered.

"Do you like being his son?" She asked him after a moment of silent.

"He's my father like every one before him. One thing is for sure, he isn't the only bad one I had as a father. And because I already lived for so long, I can easily ttake care of my own."

"Damn, you're a walking history book." She joked.

They were standing in the living room locked in each other arms; Night's chin was on her head while Ginny leant against his chest. They stood there for a moment, forgotten for the world. Neither Night nor Ginny had felt something like this before even if she had been with Harry or any other guys; she never had felt so close to him. Night at the other hand had had many girls and woman in his life but never felt so attracted towards a single girl.

Ginny pulled herself free and gave him a warm smile, but it faded as fast as it came. Night frowned and he knew something was wrong.

"Harry…" She whispered, looking down. Night narrowed his eyes dangerously and lifted her chin up.

"Do you love him?" he asked stern. Ginny winced slightly by the sound of his voice and stepped back. "I… love you, Ginny."

She was stunned and gazed in his eyes immediately and gulped. "You do?"

He nodded, leant over and kissed her. "Nothing else in the world can stop me from loving you." And he kissed her again. "Not even the Phoenix."

Ginny had no idea what he talked about and leant in to kiss him back. Should she love him back? She had absolutely no idea, but why not. People do make mistakes and she will be one of them, after that she will learn from it. Night pulled back absurdly and cracked his head to every side and sniffed the air. He had heard or felt something, frowned at the very thought and pushed Ginny gently in the divan. Ginny followed his every move in a stunt expression while he walked towards the window and looked outside. His eyes changed to crimson and it stayed that way.

Ginny shivered at the way he looked. She was wondering what was going on. Somehow she felt restless by this situation while Night was brooding. She stood up when he turned around, waved his hand and she felt back down on the divan by an invisible force. He shook his head to indicate her not to move. Night looked back outside and closed his eyes for a moment and then he snapped it back open.

"Impossible… I haven't felt this since…" he whispered surprised, turned around and pulled Ginny up from the divan. "You need to go." He said and before she could say something back, he cut her off. "Do something for me and stay in the castle on Saturday, ok. Keep all your friends there." He kind of pleaded but Ginny didn't notice. There was no time to say something back until she was surrounded again with many colours and felt on her rear in the girl dormitory. She stood up and rubbed her buttocks and cursed him.

"'_Let me tell you about my life' _but nooo, there's no explanation about what is happening just now. And in what name did he mean by Saturday? Stay indoors? No way. It's Hogsmead weekend. _Bastard_."

She looked at her watch and saw that it was a quarter past two in the morning. She got out her clothes, put on her pyjama and stepped in the bed. She did it quite quietly so that she didn't wake up her friends. There will be questions in the morning of why she wasn't in her bed and where she was. Now, she got all the night to think about an excuse and not the mention of what Night told her. There was a lot of things to think about. She was quite worried now about him. He looked afraid but at the same time very resolute about something. Did somebody found out she was there? She shook her head, turned in her bed and fell asleep.

Night, at the other hand, was standing outside on a rock overlooking the sea. His eyes where closed once again and he listened. There was something disturbing, somewhat wrong with the magic. His eyes were once open again and gazed at the stars. Mars was shining brightly, but he didn't see anything wrong with the stars except that almost all planets were creating a line in the sky. Night frowned. Could it be true? And when will it happen? He calculated the stars carefully, using all the knowledge he had and came on the conclusion that it could happen – whatever it was – over a month or two. Nuitari sighed and returned back to the villa, he needed some sleep before he will meet a certain someone. This said person will probably have a fit. Night sniggered and disappeared in the darkness.

TBC

* * *

Woaw, an other chapter finished. Liked it?

Let me know something.

The next **chapter** will be post some time later because I have to do my exams for 2 weeks. People wish me good luck! I will promise to keep you updated, look out for my profile!

And don't forget to review!

Jessie


	13. Through The Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Rowling. Like I said; I don't OWN anything!

A/N: Are there some Matrix fans out there, no? Well this chapter is à la Matrix style but with a little twist. Don't get it. Then read it and enjoy it.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

Is it true what they say,   
are we too blind to find the way?  
Fear of the unknown clouds our hearts today.  
Come into my world,  
see through my eyes.   
Try to understand,  
don't wanna lose what we have.

We've been dreaming  
but who can deny,  
it's the best way of living   
between the truth and the lies.

See who I am,  
break through the surface.  
Reach for my hand,  
let's show them that we can  
free our mind and find a way.  
The world is in our hands,  
this is not the end.

Fear is whithering the soul   
at the point of no return.  
we must be the change  
we wish to see.  
I'll come into your world,  
see through your eyes.   
I'll try to understand,  
before we lose what we have gained

We just can't stop believing  
because we have to try.  
We can rise above  
their truth and their lies.

I hear their silence  
preaching my blame.  
Will our strength remain  
if their power reigns?

Within Temptation _See who I am _ Silent force

* * *

Through the looking-glass

It was dark in the castle of Hogwarts. The sky outside was clouded so that no natural light could shine inside. Only the dimmed candles in the hallways gave some light, just enough to see where you were going. There were whispers in every corner, not life-threatening, only some cracks from the wooden doors, weird metal noises from the armours and harnesses. Besides all that, it was very quiet in the castle. Expect for one thing; a lone figure was wandering in the passageways without a destination in mind. His emerald green eyes were dull, while his feet dragged his body over the floor. Yes, The Boy Who Lived was strolling through the castle after curfew.

He couldn't sleep, had constant nightmares of Voldemort and saw his Godfather, Sirius Black, falling over and over again behind the veil. _Sirius_… God, how much he missed him. A tear escaped his eye but he rubbed it away rapidly. It was his entire fault that Sirius died, and at the other hand it wasn't; like his friends keep telling him. But he couldn't believe it. He couldn't accept it. He just wished he could crawl under his blanket and sleep for the next two or tree years without having to worry about his miserable life, his constant near to death experience and the prophesy. _The Prophesy_…

_He will have the power that the Dark Lord knows not…_

What power? He kept asking himself about that ever since he heard that damn prophesy. But he didn't know, Dumbledore didn't know or he didn't want to tell him, or nobody knew. He sighed in desperation while his feet lead him towards the Room of Requirement. The door was open so without thinking, he went insides and locked it behind him. The room itself fell his train of thoughts and transformed into a diva bedroom with a bathroom. His eyes gazed around in the room and saw a divan which was standing in front the fireplace. It looked nice enough and he seated – no, thudded on it.

He let his mind wander while he watched the fire dancing in the hearth. He normally was supposed to clear his mind, but he couldn't, to many thoughts where running in his head. There was no point in organizing his train of thought if he was too tired. He thought about her; Ginny. She was getting more and more mysterious these days. Even today, she was quiet. Her friends had told them at the table this morning that she hadn't shown up in bed last night and was only seen earlier in the morning. Weird, isn't it? Harry narrowed his eyes. Has this anything to do with this guy she danced with? Harry shook his head; too tired to come to conclusions.

But there was something else. Somewhere deep in his guts told him that this guy wasn't a student and _he_ did know him. Harry chuckled. Who didn't know him? Well, the Muggles didn't, that was for sure. But who is he? Harry would never forget those lavender eyes.

"Oh God. Why me?" Harry murmured still gazing into the fire. The warmth made him feel better in someway, but not enough to make him fall asleep. Harry leant back in the couch and looked up. It was just a plain white ceiling and Harry was thinking how it looked like if you gave it another colour. He rolled his eyes. What was he thinking? He looked back down and something caught his attention.

Next to the bed in the corner, there was a grand mirror which reflected everything back that was in the room, even Harry who was now watching it. He stood up, past memories replayed in his mind about the mirror of Erised, and stood directly in front of it. He was seeing himself; the untamed black mass on his head, the old fashion glasses in his nose and the piercing emerald green eyes starring back at him. Harry smiled. _So this is how I look like? _He never bothered about his appearance, he didn't care what the people said about him. Harry closed his eyes, wishing that this was the mirror of Erised and he would see his parents again when he would open them, but instead of that; Harry jumped back wards.

The mirror was empty. Totally empty. No reflection of whatsoever. Curious, Harry stepped to the large mirror and took a closer look. It had a smooth silvery surface. Harry frowned and touched it, but before his fingers touched the outside, he held back. He wasn't sure if this was safe, it could be anything; a Portkey or something cursed. Shaking his head and with a smile on his face, Harry touch the damn surface. Like anyone was going to stop him, it was his choice. The silvery surface of the mirror was plane and smooth, but cold. His entire body stared to freeze. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea. _He pulled his hand back, but there was a sticky silvery slime on his fingertips. It shined like metal and it crawled up along his arm.

Harry started to panic, fell on his rear and slowly his eyes closed until he saw no more except the cold feeling which spread through his body.

VOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

He didn't dare to open his eyes. He felt the cold suddenly be replaced by warmth and he felt at rest. It was better then in his bed under the warm blanket, better then being with his friends. He felt at ease, freed from all the pain and humiliation he had to suffer during his stay at Hogwarts. But it wasn't right. Why is he feeling like this? Harry frowned and opened his eyes and blinked several times. _I think I'm going blind. _The room or rather it was white and filled with emptiness. Harry sat up and took up his surroundings. There was nothing. _Where am I? _

Looking from side to side, Harry suddenly saw a lone figure standing in front of him. He was standing a few feet away, surrounded by white mist. Harry looked back at himself and saw also that he was encircled with white mist as well. Looking back at the figure in front of him, he stood up and faced him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He asked. His voice echoed loudly.

The man smiled. "Well, this is your dream. But at least you could have come up with something more _realistic_ then this, right?"

Harry frowned. _What does he mean? _He looked around once again until his eyes stayed on the figure before him. He narrowed his eyes to see more details about this guy when he suddenly saw recognition in his eyes. This person's eyes were lavender in colour. Harry chuckled. _Now I am starting to see things. I'm going nutters. _He closed his eyes for a moment. _Oh, I just whish I was standing in a forest or something. Anywhere, but here. _Harry sighed.

"Now, that's more like it." The man said. Harry opened his eyes again only to find himself standing in some sort of a forest. Not a dark forest, but a lovely, magical wood. He was stunned.

"What in the name?" Harry gasped. He turned around his axis, looked from one side at the other and even touched a three; just to see if it was real. Well, it was real, in some sort of way. How did this happen, he asked himself. After the little sightseeing, he turned his attention back to the person who was leaning against one of the massive trunks. His posture was quite arrogant and in some way superior. He snorted slightly and stepped forwards.

"I know you from somewhere. You were at the ball, right?" he asked him, still being cautious. The man just smiled at him like there was nothing else in the world.

"You're catching on quick." He said. He pulled himself away from the trunk and walked towards the raven haired boy. Harry, who wasn't stupid, stepped back. He reached for his wand but it wasn't there.

"You should have dreamed that you had your wand with you."

"What do you mean?" Harry snarled.

"Everything what goes around in here, you decide. You're dreaming right now, Harry. That's why the 'white room' turned into a forest because that's what you wanted." He explained.

Harry glared. Not knowing what else to say. "Who are you?" He asked again.

He smiled. "Nuitari. But you can call me Night."

Now everything clicked. He had seen him somewhere before, somewhere in a dark castle while he had been _again_ dreaming about Voldemort. This was the same person who had shoed him out. And at the ball, his eyes and Ginny who looked happy. Yes, it all clicked. This Nuitari was the person who was responsible of keeping Ginny captive. It made him furious.

"You!" He snarled. Harry was ready to tackle him like the Gryffindor he was: act first, ask question later.

"Now, there's no reason to be upset. I'm only here to help you." Night replied.

"Help me. With **what**! As much as I know you could be a Death Eater!" Harry scowled back. His eyes where blazing.

"Don't compare me to those low _shitheads_!" Night hissed angrily. Shadows where moving between the trees in the forests. Harry backed off, his eyes were dimmed. And before he knew, Night stood directly in front of him. Now his eyes were blazing but instead of lavender they turned into crimson. Now Harry was really shitting in his pants. "No listen you **twit**, I'm not doing this for my joy, ok!"

Harry stood firm, but nodded. Night backed off and his eyes returned to normal. He still held a dislike towards the boy, but he couldn't help it. This boy loved Ginny as much he did, but he couldn't have her. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What do you know about the prophesy? You told me something during the feast." Harry asked carefully.

Nuitari gazed at him and smiled. "Everything and nothing. But what I said is true."

Harry looked down. "I don't understand. This is just too much for me."

Night laughed, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I imagine that right now, you're feeling a bit like Alice. Hmm? Tumbling down the rabbit hole?"

Harry looked up. "You could say that." Harry pulled himself together and sat down on one of the trunks. The look in his eyes betrayed him. The boy had so much experience in his life which made Night sighed.

"I see it in your eyes. You have the look of a man who accepts what he sees because he is expecting to wake up. Do you believe in fate, Phoenix?" Night asked him curiously. Harry looked up.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life. Like it isn't happening to me already." The last sentence was said in a whisper.

Night grinned. "I know _exactly_ what you mean. Let me tell you why you're here. You're here because you know something. you can't explain What you know, but you feel it. You've felt your entire life, that there's something wrong inside here." He put his hand on his heart. "You don't know what it is, but it's there, like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. It is this feeling that has brought you to me. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

The boy looked surprised. He was right after all. Maybe this person, who ever he was, could tell him something more about this so called prophesy than Dumbledore. He might be able to help the boy out, and Harry had this weird feeling that it was true.

"I don't know exactly what you mean but I have felt it." Harry replied.

"Do you want to know what it is?" Night asked him.

Harry nodded.

"Magic is everywhere. It is all around us. Even now, in this very forest even though it's a dream. You can see it when you look out your window or when you go into bed. You can feel it when you go to class... when you go to the bathroom... when you pay your drinks during Hogsmeade Weekend. It is magic that has been pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth."

"What truth?" He wasn't quite following.

"That magic is using you, Phoenix, everyone and everything. You think you can control magic just by waving your stick. You're wrong. By using your wand, you let magic use you."

"So what do you suggest? Doing it wandless then?" Harry snorted.

"You may not believe it, but it is true. You are a slave just by using a wand. You have to do it the other way around. **You **have to control magic. Let me tell you something," Night smiled, "Those who mastered wandless magic have seen the truth behind magic and there are a few of them. You have to understand magic. And _that's_ your power, Phoenix."

Harry looked at him like he had grown a second head. _The power the dark lord knows not… _So, Harry thought, this is it. He frowned in confusion. Dumbledore could do wandless magic, so it wasn't very special. He saw Night shake his head.

"Dumbledore doesn't know everything, and that little wandless magic he does is just pitiful. He's good for a Wizard, but you, Phoenix are something more." He said.

"But I still don't understand how I should use it!" Harry said desperately finding the ground very interesting. Night let out a very long sigh and shook his head.

"You have to let it all go, Harry. Fear, doubt, and disbelief. Free your mind. Magic is everywhere, it's like energy. It's inside us, it surrounds us, and it is what keeps the universe together. But if you don't start to understand it, you will stay a slave."

"What about you, smart ass." Harry snorted irritably. This person was even worse then Dumbledore. Harry didn't fully understand it, but somehow it felt right.

"I know the meaning of magic, moron. Unlike you." Night sneered.

"What **that** supposed to mean!" Harry roared, standing up and faced the man. They were like a few inches away from each other faces when Night spat back.

"You just don't have a backbone, you _whimpering_ brat. Your Godfather died and you started whimper like a baby. Really, face the world like a **man**." Night hissed, gazing in those livid green eyes.

"Don't meddle in my life!" Harry shouted back, his hands were turned into fist.

"You call that a life? Really, even my Grandmother had a life." Nuitari mocked but it was the last straw for Harry, the boy who lived.

"That's it!" The boy threw himself on Nuitari who was rather shocked by the boy's sudden action and they both fell on the ground. Harry tried to punch him, but he dodged out of the way by using his foot. Night pushed Harry off him and the boy fell on his back. With a swift movement Night stood back on his feet facing Harry with a grin on his face. Harry, who was getting more enraged, run the older boy and used an upper strike but missed by hair when Night dove out of the way and gave the boy a blow in the face.

But Harry was far from giving up, actually Night was even encouraging him.

"C'mon Harry let it all go!" A big smile was plastered all over his face. Harry had a split lip but he wiped the blood away and growled.

"Bastard!" he hissed. He stood back in duelling stance but without a wand, took a few seconds and made the first step. Night saw it coming and stepped aside when Harry tried to punch him with his right arm. Nuitari took to opportunity to smack his hand in Harry's neck when the boy's back was exposed. The raven haired boy hit head first on the ground.

"Is that all you can do? You're pathetic without a wand, hmmm." Night provoked him.

Harry didn't move. "Shut up!" He growled in the dirt. Slowly he stood up and faced him again. Harry ran to him, ready to strike again and he saw Night moving out of the way. By a last second, Harry withdraw himself and saw confusion on Night's face. Harry grinned, turned around his axis and used a round house kick which landed perfectly on his face. Night was thrown back on the ground staring up at a grinning Harry, but it didn't last long. With a fast movement, Nuitari strangled the boy's legs with his own and Harry fell on his side. A soft groan escaped his lips while Night held him in a death grip.

"Not bad for a Wizard," Night panted. Harry still struggled, but the older boy was far too strong. No wonder Ginny liked him. Night stepped off him and waved with his hand.

"_Constringo"_ Night stepped away from to boy who was a bit confused of why he suddenly couldn't move. He was totally paralysed. Night grinned and wiped away the blood on his forehead. "So, do you feel better now?" He asked him.

Harry let out a long sigh and took some deep breaths. "I guess I am. But how did you do it?"

"Like I said before we started this little fight, I understand magic. I don't need a wand, I never had." Harry nodded, it was the only thing he could do because of the spell.

Night nodded to. "_Dispell_." Harry felt his feeling in his body returned and stood up slowly.

"Can you teach me?" the boy asked. Night face went grime.

"No. That's something you need to do on your own." Harry's expression fell. "I can only show you the door. You're the one that has to walk through it." Night explained.

There was a moment of silence. A small breeze went through their hair when both of them studied the ground. After this little fight, Harry felt a bit well, he had to admit it. Maybe he could ask Ron for a little fighting match just to let out some steam. He shook his head; he wouldn't want to hurt his best friend just for that. Harry looked back up to see Night staring at him with his lavender eyes. His scar was quite remarkable, going diagonal over his nose bridge between his eyes. Harry touched his own scar just to feel the familiar lightning bolt shape on his forehead. But Harry still had some questions that needed to be answered.

"Who are you really? You know everything about me, my life and probably my future. But you invaded my dreams, started to talk about the prophesy, about freeing my mind and yet it's like child play for you." Harry went on.

Night smirked, holding his hands behind his back as he talked. "Well, if you really want to know who I am, then just do it. This is your dream. If you want to reveal my being then so be it." Night didn't like it very much to reveal himself to this boy. Not his own father knew what he was; the only person who knew was Ginny. But both of them have the same enemy and in the future they need to work together, even if he didn't like it.

Harry thought deep about what he meant. If this was his dream, and he could dream about a forest, then there should be no problem for this. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the air shifting, another sent filled his nostrils and he felt some strange vibes in front of him. Almost to scared to open up his eyes. Bit by bit he opened them up, staring at the ground which was covered with small rocks. By the colour of it, Harry knew it must be night time. Very slowly he lifted up his head and looked at Night. His heart jumped a beat and he took a step back. The moon was full and bright and gave an eerie glow on the surface. In the distance stood two identical Egyptian pyramids surrounded by high sand. But the 'thing' in front of him made him gasp. _So, this is what Ginny saw._

Harry looked at every detail of Night's being. He just stood there, black wings high up, spreading dark shadows around him, his hair was dark black with a soft blue shimmer in it and his eyes were shiny lavender. Harry almost forgot to breath. It was an Angel who was standing a few feet away from him. never in his life had he seen something so divine. But there was something wrong; Harry narrowed his eyes and then he felt it.

"You're evil." Harry whispered with caution. Nuitari laughed and gave his wings a full span, losing a few feathers along the way. By seeing him move, Harry gave a jolt.

"Evil is a point of view. God kills indiscriminately and so shall we. For no creatures under God are as we are, none so like him as ourselves." Night singsonged.

Harry gave him an odd look.

"Never mind," Night continued, rolling his eyes, "You see me now as who I am and I hope it will stay between us. I'm a Sorcerer, I control magic and yes, I may look evil and I'm born to the dark but that doesn't make me one. Every dark creature is standing under my command, but that doesn't mean I'm evil or does it?"

"No, but it is the choices we made what we'll become." The boy replied.

"True. Look at yourself, Phoenix." Nuitari said.

He did what he was told and looked down at himself. It was strange. Harry winced in chock. He wasn't wearing his Hogwarts robes anymore, instead of that he was wearing a long scarlet sleeve under tunic, a vest and dark red pants and a belt which was made out of leader. Black boots which felt rather nicely but still; why? Harry gave Night a questioning look.

"This is how you truly looks, Harry, from the inside. This is the first step of all steps you got to take. It won't be easy, but I think your friends will gladly help." Nuitari smiled.

"Help me with what?"

"To know yourself."

Everything started to fade. Harry saw him staking flight while to moon shone brighter as the sun, blinding him. The boy who lived started to shout at him for more answers but none came; only a soft echo of the last words that Night said to him. Harry himself started to wake up while his surroundings died away and the warmth welcomed him.

He opened his eyes and stared at a white ceiling. Hearing the fire cracking in the distance, Harry got up and looked around. _Must have really dreamed then? _He was lying on the floor of the Room of Requirement, starring at his reflection in the mirror. Shaking his head and rubbing his eyes, Harry saw a long black feather in front of the glass.He picked it up and played with it, and came to realise that he has work to do.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

While Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Common Room, Snape was pacing in his private chamber. He was worried to boot, not knowing what to do about the Dark Lord. There was something going on and yet he doesn't know anything about it. Something wicked was coming in their direction. _Of course, my 'loyalty' is till in consideration whatever I will follow him or not. Damn him! _Snape groaned and thudded in the arm chair while rubbing his temple.

The Headmaster doesn't know anything as well nor did the Order. So, it all depended on him; the ex-Death Eater, the Spy. _What kind of spy am I if there's nothing to spy on? _ The Potion Master took a deep breath and smarted himself up. He was surely getting afraid of the future and then there's that new prophecy to worry about. Nobody good translate it not even the Ancient Language professor could do it. Maybe it must be some kind of trick or spell to reveal the Ancient text or was it something much simpler.

Snape stared into the fire, occluded his mind of any heavy thought. But he couldn't keep his mind of Nuitari. _How did he sneak into the castle? _One mystery too many for his pleasure. But whoever he was, Voldemort must trust him. But there was something very similar between the Dark Lord and the Boy. Shaking his head, Snape stood up and walked towards his bedroom. He needed to be fully equipped for tomorrow. First period; Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same Potion Class. A _very_ bad mix.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVO

It was quiet for once in the Galatea Castle. There were no DE meetings nor any dark creatures were soaring around the place. Nuitari walked peacefully through the passageways, cloak billowing behind him in a Snape-ish way and only equipped with his Katana Sword. He felt better after a little midnight chat with Ginny, not to mention that he already missed her. And what really made him cheerful was that he finally could punch some sense into the Gryffindor boy.

Now he was making his way towards his 'father's' chambers. Not that he was looking forwards to it, he was actually trying to avoid him as much as possible. Chancing his posture from optimistically to a neutral expression in a matter of seconds before he entered. The dark room hasn't changed much from the last time he was here. It wasn't a very fine memory. Night looked around and saw Voldemort sitting in his arm chair in front of the hearth. He made his way over it and stood there for a good minute until his father had noticed him.

"What to you want?" Voldemort hissed without looking up.

"The question is 'what do _you_ want from me'?" Night replied back sharply.

Now Voldemort looked up and looked at his son with his piercing red snake-like eyes. "Sit down." He ordered.

Night snorted. "I rather stand." And went standing next to the heart, leaning his back to the wall and crossed his arms on his chest. He looked at his father indecently, waiting for him to speak but the man kept sneering.

"I should have killed you the moment I knew you existed." The Dark Lords grinned.

Nuitari shrugged. "I wouldn't mind if you want to kill me, but I might struggle a bit."

"Yes, you would. A Riddle never gives up." Voldemort's face darkened. "Only for saying _that_ name makes me want to quiver."

"Get to the point." Night piped in. He was already annoyed to where this conversation was going to. _If he's going sentimental, I'm going to bang my head to the nearest wall. _Night was at the very urge to say to him 'get a life' but it doesn't fit in this kind of situation. The man was basically a sociopath who can never return to a normal life, let stand being sentimental. Night snorted at that thought. Will he ever have a normal life like a normal person? Probably not, consider that he is not average.

"I've changed my plan….

* * *

TBC

I've just done reading with HBP. Woaw! I can't believe it. So, many twists in the story but I liked it. Took me three days to read it. Three days you say, Yeah, I work too, ok.

**Read and reviewwwww!**

**Was it good?**


	14. Under Siege part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Rowling. Except for my own characters.

**AN:** I really really really sorry about the delay. she faced the angry crowd and backed away But I will make it up with you people by posting this chapter . I was a bit lost and lost inspiration. But my muse gave it all back to me. Isn't that great. Right, on with the story…

**Important: This is not yet edited, so if you find spelling mistakes, please turn a blind eye to it! **

* * *

Under Siege (_Part one)_

"I've changed my plan."

Silence felt over the room after his statement. The fire crackled in the hearth and none of the two dared to move. Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake stared at the two with her slit eyes. But it was Nuitari who gave the first move.

"What?" Looking very disbelieving to his father, Night moved away from his spot near the hearth.

Voldemort continued: "I want you to lead the assault on the Castle instead of Malfoy. I want the entire Wizarding World to fear us when _we_ take all the glory. And besides I don't trust Malfoy, he probably screw it up anyway."

"You got to be kidding?" Night snorted. The Dark Lord sat quietly in his armchair, watching the flames dancing in the fire place.

"No, son Night shuddered I'm not. I want to conquer that Castle with you at my side. Like Father and Son, like it should be." Voldemort looked Nuitari in the eye and smiled. "What say you, Commander?"

"You're out of your mind." Night stated. He meant it too. He didn't want to do anything with this siege, only watch it from afar. But now that his father want him there, by his side, changed the plans that Nuitari had made. Sighing deeply, he nodded.

"Fine."

Voldemort grinned. "Excellent. Then let us prepare." The Dark Lord stood up, walked towards to door leading to his office and waited for Nuitari to follow. Night, on the other hand, wasn't pleased with these new revelation. But he followed his Father anyway. The two disappeared in the dark, making new plans that will create mayhem to the Wizarding World.

* * *

Saturday...

The cheerfulness in the Great Hall was to be expected. Most of the student body are going to Hogsmeade today and enjoy there moment of freedom. At the Gryffindors table, one person wasn't to keen to go. The warning from Nuitari was still fresh in her mind, she wasn't too happy. Ginny tried to tell her friends, but to whom?

If she did it, she had to explain how she got the information and she didn't want to pull Night into it. Even if he was the Dark Lord son. And that would be explaining more things she didn't want to. But should she stay behind? No, it would be to suspicious for her friends and she had to come up with a major excuse to do so. So, barely even touching her food in front of her, she decided she will come along.

Maybe it was a jest from Night himself. _He liked to manipulate me, even when he loves me_.'But, as he really loves her, then he wouldn't do something like that. Ginny let go a long breath. What was going to happen? She looked to her friends, they were chatting about what they will do when they reach Hogsmeade. Ginny smiled, looking at Harry, she was a bit confused about his attitude. It has changed over the days and nobody knew how or what has happen. They, Hermoine and Ron, tried to talk to him about it, but he wouldn't answer them. Even Ginny had asked him several times of what was going on.

But somehow, he looked stronger and more focused, like someone gave him a shove in the right direction. But still he didn't want to talk about it. Ginny had a small suspicious, but shook her head. She frowned and excused herself, leaving some confused looks by her leaving. She hasn't talked at all through breakfast, but she didn't care. Leaving the Great Hall behind her, she stopped at the staircases when someone called out her name. Turning around, she saw that Harry made his way through the crowd. He was very calm, it made her wonder what he really did see that made him so suddenly balanced?

"Harry?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, he searched through his bag. Ginny eyed him warily until he pulled out a long black feather. Ginny flinched and stumbled back.

"How...?"

"I've met him." he said calmly, stroking the feather while speaking. Ginny got a bludger in her throat, preventing her from speaking.

"Harry..." She croaked.

"It doesn't matter... I know... somehow... But I know why now why you've been so secretive about it." Harry started. "He has opened my eyes, but who is he really, Ginny?"

She was so stunned, she couldn't say anything. Instead she was staring at the feather in Harry's hand.

"Ginny?" He asked again.

" I can't... I... You... They will hate me... I... " A single tear rolled down her cheek and she was shaking. Harry put the feather away, stepped closer and embraced her. Making small circles on her back, he comforted her.

"It's ok. I understand, I saw it in his eyes that... that he loves you..." he frowned, "But, I want you to know that I love you too. No matter what, I love you."

Ginny took a deep breathe and stepped away. She stared in his emerald green eyes, only to see the truth. He didn't let her go, but pulled her closer and pressed his lips on hers. Ginny was startled, but to confused to pull back. His lips were soft and full with passion. Ginny was lost in reverie when she felt his tongue against her lips, seeking for entrance. She opened her mouth and got up in this heat. The world lost to the both of them.

It was a child dream come true. Harry was kissing her. And she forgot all about Night when she kissed him back. And then it hit her like ice cold water, what she was doing. Night's lavender eyes stared back at her in cold anger. Her heart ached suddenly, like she was feeling someone else feelings. Rapidly she pulled away. Harry frowned in confusion, while she recovered from their little episode. Her lips were swollen from kissing and the sweat broke her out.

"I'm sorry Harry. But I love Night. I can't explain it. It's just a feeling inside of me, telling me that this is wrong. You and me. I'm sorry." She said.

The boy-who-lived gazed at her, to stunned to say anything in return.

"You had your chance." She replied.

Harry looked down and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair, to embarrassed to look at her. Ginny caressed his cheek in order to comfort him.

"I love you to, but my heart belongs to someone else now. I... I hope you will understand." She asked him with a trembling voice. Still stroking his cheek, Harry look up and nodded.

"But at least, let me be your friend." He asked uneasy.

Ginny smiled, her eyes twinkling. "That you already are, Harry."

He smiled back at her. They took their time to smarten themselves up until it was Harry who first broke the silence.

"So, tell me. Is he a better kisser than me?" He said with a wicked smile on his face. Ginny beat playfully on his arm and laughed.

"He has experience." She told him cheerfully.

They linked their arms in each other and made their way to the Entrance Hall. Nothing could disturb this moment while they were chatting. Because it was a beautiful day... Or was it?

* * *

Else where, Nuitari was supervising the preparations of the up coming battle. Specialized Portkeys were delivered to take them to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Nobody knew when they were going to leave, except for Nuitari and Voldemort themselves.

The two of them have discussed it a few days ago and they went in detail about their plan. Not much has changed from the previous plan only Malfoy was furious about it. The man was now standing under the command ship of Nuitari which was first his job, and it made Malfoy irritated beyond belief. So Voldemort has ordered his son to take over the command of his troops which are the Trolls, Vampires and the Lycans (obviously) and the Dementors; if it was necessary.

The Dark Lord still has the DE under his control because Night has declined to lead some brainless dimwits into the field of battle which made Voldemort laugh. Nuitari just shrugged. So, that left him the Dementors, Trolls and the Dark Creatures. Night has still an inner struggle with his feelings. He hoped, with all his heart, that Ginny would heed his warning and stay in the Castle. Otherwise he needed to keep an eye on her as well and to make sure she stays out of trouble which he couldn't afford.

Nuitari frowned at this thought but soon he became aware of a present behind him. A dark hooded creature known as a Dementor glided towards the dark haired man. The raspy voice of the creature send chills on Night's back. A Dementor couldn't speak because it has no vocal cores instead it spoke directly to Night's mind. The dark haired youth scanned the swarm of Dementors behind him. They hovered over the ground waiting for his order. Thinking carefully, because Dementors don't use Portkeys, they fly instead. But according to plan, these creatures were used during the Night Attack on the castle which going to be very messy.

"Take your fellow friends to Scotland and hide in the Forbidden Forrest. Make sure you aren't seen."

The hooded Dementor bowed and soared away. Night saw them leave by taking the air and disappeared behind the mountains that surrounded his Castle.

"I'm glad that they are gone." Someone said behind Night, who turned around and sneered.

"My oh my, what's the matter? Seeing to much painful memories?" Night smirked. Rabastan pulled his cloak tighter around his neck and looked away. Night smiled. The little snake wasn't so tough anymore. The DE took a step back while Night came closer and put his hand on the fellow's shoulder and pulled him close. Almost nose to nose.

"Don't you have a job to attend to?" Night hissed.

Rabastan shivered, nodded and made his way to the castle to find the rest of the DE. Nuitari jumped on a boulder and squatted. He saw the Trolls in formation, as good as possible considered that they are quite stupid, supervised by some DE members. Everything went according to plan, but somehow he fell guilty about it. He couldn't stop thinking about his love and somehow he felt some unpleasant vibes from her. Closing his eyes, he knew why. The sneaky Potter had made an attempt on his girl, but somehow he was proud that Ginny had refused.

He jumped off the boulder and made his way back to the castle to arrange a little meeting with Louis and Race.

* * *

Hogsmeade is the only entirely wizarding village in Britain. It's a picturesque village of little thatched cottages and shops. During the holiday season, enchanted candles hang in the trees. But it was a normal week-end out for the students. Many friends wandered off between shops, surely Zonko's Joke shop and Honeydukes made good costumers. Many students and teachers went to The Three Broomstick owned by Rosmerta of Hog's Head owned by someone who looked vaguely familiar to Harry who was passing the Inn with Ginny. They have decided to spend the afternoon together so that Hermoine and Ron had the day for themselves. Giggling, they walked towards the Three Broomstick. Harry opened the door and let Ginny in before he entered himself. The tavern was pack with students and usual costumers while Rosmerta raced from one table to the other. Ginny found a nice table next to the window and elbowed Harry in the side to pull him over.

Ordering two Butterbeers, Ginny and Harry pulled off their cloaks. Silent because neither of them knew where to begin. Harry wanted to know more about Nuitari, but he knew that it was a sore subject for Ginny. Sighing he looked in her eyes. He was such an idiot. Why didn't he noticed her before, why didn't he asked her for the Yule Ball in his fourth year, instead Neville got the chance.

Ginny saw his sad expression and took his hand and placed it in hers. She know that she had rejected him, it made her even sad. If Nuitari didn't showed up in her life she would have screamed yes and kissed him senseless.

"Penny for your thought?" She asked him. Harry smiled. Rosmerta suddenly appeared at their table with two Butterbeers in her hands. Ginny took the bottles while Harry searched for his pouch.

"There you go, Harry dear. Nice day isn't it?" She asked.

Harry gave her the money. "Sure it is, Madame Rosmerta."

"Call me Rosmerta. Enjoy your drinks." With that she was gone.

"She is quite cheery." Ginny remarked. Harry nodded while sipping from his Beer. Neither of them knew what was about to happen. While everybody enjoyed their day off, a menacing storm was about to break lose. But it didn't stop them from having the benefit of each other company.

"I think it's about time to get back to the castle, don't you think?" Harry asked his friend.

"Sure, but we still have time."

"Right. Let's find the others."

Ginny nodded. They stepped through the doorframe and the afternoon wind blew in their faces. Taking a deep breath, Ginny made her way to the main route which lead to the Castle. Hopefully they will meet their friends along the way.

* * *

A few miles away from Hogsmeade, the land was serene and the flowers rocked along with the wind. With other words, it was very calm until several 'pops' disturbed the peace. Animals ran away from the sudden invasion of black robbed men and ugly looking creatures. Shouts were heard to re-order the lines this army needed to stands. A special assault team stood a few paces away from the army. A familiar looking person stood before them.

His white scalp and piercing red eyes scanned over his men. Next to him stood a hooded person, his lavender eyes looked from one person to an other. The masked DE who where standing right in front of their leader were listening very carefully.

"This is the day, my fellow followers, my charming friends," Voldemort said. The person next to him rolled his eyes and shook his head. "On this day we will make our present known," the Dark Lord continued, "Let every child, woman and man know what fear really means."

The men cheered while Voldemort looked gleeful. "Let us begin. Malfoy!" He barked. A DE came forwards and slightly bowed.

"My Lord."

"You and your team, under the Disillusionment Charms, will enter the town. Start fires and confusion… Well you know the usual." Voldemort replied. Malfoy nodded. While the DE made his way to his team, Voldemort came in front of the hooded person.

"Are your men ready, Night?"

"As ready as they can be." Came the cold respond. Voldemort smirked.

"We will be victorious."

"Don't sing to soon."

Voldemort walked away, Night followed him and together they inspected their troops. The Dark Lord pulled over his hood to conceal his face and grinned.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Well that's part one, the second will come, I hope you have enjoyed it.

But it will get better: Total destruction of Hogsmeade… I'm just kidding

Am I?

Review!


	15. Under Siege part 2

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rowling?

**Important! I haven't heard of my Beta in several weeks anymore and I'm wondering if she's still alive? So, Now nobody can re-read my chapters anymore! SO, I'm desperate calling out for a new BETA. Anyone Interested? **

Over 100 reviews, I'm so happy. Please I need more, it's fuel for my soul and my Muze.

* * *

Under Siege (part 2)

Dumbledore sat quietly in his high chair surrounded with al his gadgets. Fawkes the phoenix sat on his perch, looking warily at his master who started to look older with the minute. It was very quiet in his office, most of his teachers went to Hogsmeade together with the students. Not only to enjoy the day, but to keep an eye out for them. But the old headmaster has declined to come, instead he wanted to consider to possible threat that his Potion Master has warned him about. But he knew that Snape was far from being a Member of the Inner Circle that could get him more information that could help him and his Order.

Dumbledore exhaled noisily. Fawkes thrilled a tune to smoothen his master soul. Albus crystal blue eyes looked at his phoenix and smiled. He was blessed to have such a bird as his familiar, he even can remember the day that this particular bird came to his aid. Ever since then they became very good friends and Fawkes never left his side. He was even happy that Fawkes helped Harry out in the Chamber of Secrets. His only wish was; if he ever would leave this life, he would ask Fawkes to watch over Harry and become the boy's familiar.

Hopefully Fawkes would agree.

The crystal on his desk began to hum. Dumbledore sat straighter in his chair and waited for the visitor the enter. According to the crystal's color it was Snape who was hastily made his way up the staircase. Albus heard the knock on the wooded door and waved with his hand. The door opened and a grumpy looking Potion Master came inside.

"What can I do for you, my dear boy?" the old man asked. Snape walked towards the desk, pulled his left sleeve up and showed the headmaster his Mark. Dumbledore's face grew stern and eyed Snape in the eye.

"They are here!" Snape replied.

* * *

At the same time when Snape showed the headmaster his mark, Ginny and Harry made their way towards the Castle. There wasn't any sign of their friends, so the both of them decided to return to the Castle by themselves. They were laughing and enjoying each others company. Ginny somehow saw Harry in a new and different light. She smiled at that thought.

The sun turned more and more towards the West, and they haven't left town just yet. They met Neville and Luna on the way and stopped for a chat. After that they left the couple alone, because Luna had again that dreaming look in her eyes. She was starring at Ginny rather very unusual which made her skin crawl.

"They make a happy couple, right?" Ginny asked him.

"They are made for each other. If I didn't say so myself." Harry replied with laughter in his voice. Ginny grinned.

"I wonder if they went further than that."

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"Well, I mean kissing." Ginny laughed. Harry started to laugh to. It was odd to picture Neville and Luna kissing somewhere. Silence fell over them again. Until Harry had the nerve to ask her something.

"Do you miss _him_?"

Ginny gawked at him. The impudence! But she couldn't blame him. She was the one with all the secrecy, no wonder it asked for attention. The red haired girl sighed and nodded.

"I do. It's been awhile." There was some note of sadness in her voice. Harry didn't respond and let the matter drop. But Ginny wanted to tell her friend something. Just to take her mind off of him.

"Its just that nobody understands him. Not even his own father." Ginny started. _Voldemort actually hates his son for that matter. _"He's been alone for all his life and never… never really been loved, I guess."

"But you love him?" Harry asked.

"It sounds odd, but yes. At first I just hate him, keeping me locked up and all. But it was for my own protection. However, after some time spending time with him, he seemed to be nice, I mean, he does have a heart, Harry." Ginny said.

"I understand. What I have seen. He seems much older than he appeared to be, right?"

"How do you know? Have you met him?" Ginny asked him, looking him in the eye. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. He was trying to come up with a good excuse when suddenly Ginny turned away from him. Fear and horror stretched all over her face and when Harry looked at the same direction she was looking at, he didn't see anything out off the ordinary.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, confused.

Ginny didn't say anything, but she flinched slightly and started to mumble. Harry couldn't hear what she was saying.

"It's not true… He was right after all." Ginny mumbled.

Harry turned his head and saw in the distant a yellow glow which was coming from the town. To his shock, Harry brandished his wand and ran back from where they came.

Hogsmeade was on fire.

* * *

"Incendio"

Several voices shouted the same thing throughout the peaceful town. Red-yellow light flew from all directions, on top of the houses. It caught fire quickly and it was spreading very fast all over the rooftops of the neighboring houses and shops. Some brave hearted persons and students used several water spells and charms to get rid of the fire or at least limiting the damage.

Screams of pure terror made everyone running out of their shops and saw to their horror that the town was in total uproar. Houses were burning and people were running to god knows where. At the same time, Aurors appeared at the scene; some of them started to help to extinguish the fire, others were trying to locate the source of this crime. But it was fruitless.

Between the running people, under the invisibility charm, Malfoy smirked. He and his group of DE were having fun setting things on fire. The best thing was; the Aurors, nor the crowd couldn't see them, but Malfoy and his mates could see each other very clearly. Bella, Malfoy saw, was having fun with one citizen of Hogsmeade by pushing a poor bloke from behind. A dark shadow gloomed his face by seeing it. _She supposed to put things on fire. Irritated woman! _Malfoy stepped aside when a running student passed him and made his way over to Bellatrix.

"Stop doing that. You will give our position away!" He hissed when he reached her and grasped her by her elbow. She snatched her arm back and gave him a piercing glare, as much as the mask could give.

"I can do what I want, Malfoy. Besides, isn't it about time we start killing people?" She asked sweetly. The blond haired DE sighed and scanned the area. Several DE were scattered around town as far as his eye could reach. He nodded, pointing his wand skywards, it shot a blue signal fire.

* * *

Voldemort was satisfied with his men work. It was like hell on earth. That was the image of Hogsmeade a few minutes after it started. He saw the Aurors and some of the Orders members running around in pure chaos. Not knowing what to do. It made him hyper with energy.

10 minutes after the first fire has been placed, a blue signal exploded above Hogsmeade. Blue meant that his DE were ready to present themselves among the crowd and asking for new troops. The Dark Lord was content with this progress. He turned around and signaled the rest of the DE's to attack.

"Set the Trolls loose." He hissed to his commander next to him. Nuitari nodded solemnly. Night raised his hand and behind him, a herd of Trolls began to run towards the wizarding town. Night then return to look at the Dark Lord.

"Well?"

Voldemort's red eyes bored into the youth one's. "Why don't you go playing with them? Or at least do something useful."

Night narrowed his eyes in anger, but he didn't say anything or gave any remark. He nodded mutely while shadows covered his body and disappeared.

* * *

"Harry! Come back here!"

The boy-who-lived didn't listen to the one who was calling him. But he knew it was Ginny who was desperately running after him. But he didn't gave it a second thought when he ran over the cobblestone way toward the burning village. Wand at the ready and determination written on his face, Harry dashed for the nearest burning house and see if he could help. People where running away into the wrong direction against Harry, who got difficulties to get into Hogsmeade.

Then someone got hold of his arm and hauled him aside. Ready to hex this person to oblivion, Harry turned to look who it was.

"Remus?"

His graying light brown hair got a eerie glow from the burning fires. Lupin's amber eyes looked worried and yet caution. He didn't let his best friend son go, but dragged the boy into cover.

"You supposed to run back to Hogwarts, not back to here." Remus said, his voice low and steady.

Harry struggled, "But I can help, Remus!"

"No, not this time."

But Harry didn't listen to him, he opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly heard people scream. Harry and Lupin looked around, and to their dismay, DE started to appear everywhere. They didn't hear the normal popping sound of apparating, instead they blinked into existence. Remus narrowed his eyes, recognition flashed through his mind.

"They didn't apparate. They used an invisibility charm on themselves." Lupin said. Harry nodded. They both know now that their help could be used, but Lupin had some second thought's about Harry. He looked side ways at the boy, no young man, and felt proud swell in his chest. He laid his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave a friendly grip.

"Al right. Stay close to me. Ready?"

Harry nodded. He stared at Lupin and came to realization that the man's hair was hairier and darker which was normal with the upcoming full moon. But he know that the ex-professor wouldn't turn on them instead of that he was the only werewolf that stood on their side. The youth got a hold on himself and started after his professor. Harry observed his surrounding area with a concentrated eye and was ready to hex any DE that came his way. Lupin stood at his side all the time, not letting the boy out of his sight. Soon the both of them arrived the battle scene, Harry took a step towards it, but Lupin hold him back.

Tonks, the youngest Auror, made her way over to the duo avoiding flying hexes that came her way. Breathing hard, she got to the boys. She made a face by seeing Harry standing besides Lupin. Tonks opened her mouth but Remus silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"It's for the best when he's with us, Tonks." Lupin answered. Her eyes didn't approve, but she gave a warm smile towards Harry who gave her one back. But her posture turned back to a professional Auror. A shout behind them startled the trio instantly.

"Lupin… Potter, What in Merlin's name are you doing here!" Mad-Eye limped as fast as his leg could carry him. "This is no playground for ya boy! Back to the castle with you!"

"Moody, He's fine." Lupin replied.

"I can help." Harry answered. Moody's magical eye rolled around in his socket, observing the boy. Mad-Eye grunted before he nodded. Harry grinned, he was very proud at himself.

"Lupin, Tonks," Moody barked, "Make sure that you don't lose an eye on the boy. We got some heavy artillery coming this way and it's not going to be pleasant."

After Moody gave orders to the two grownups, he limped away to get his Aurors on the field. Barking orders to lonesome Aurors and Order Members, he disappeared behind the bend of the town. The trio made their way to their destination. Up on coming to where DE and Aurors were hurling their hexes to one another, Harry felt the hair on his neck stand. Not far from where he stood, Trolls were coming his way. Gulping and gripping his wand, he started running to their direction. But he forgot to tell Lupin where he was going and soon he was separated from the group, but he didn't mind. He was old enough to take care of himself.

Seeing the Tolls advance, Harry stood ready to launce his first spell. Flashbacks from his First year came to his mind. The heath from the burning houses around him made him sweat. But the homes couldn't be saved anymore, but they could be rebuilt and lives not. The ugly Trolls ran down the path and slashed at everything with their clubs that stood in their way. A brave man, Harry saw, launched a spell but he misses and the Troll clubbed him away; the unfortunate man collided with a burning wall and didn't get up. Harry brandished his wand, but a feint whimper got his ears. Curiously, Harry searched for the source of the sound and stood suddenly before a burning house. Through the window he saw a little girl crying and screaming besides a body. Not thinking twice, he wetted his clothes and ran into the burning inferno.

Coughing like mad and jumping aside from falling debris, he jumped over a fallen burned log. The heat was melting them and seeing that the fire was encircling the young girl, Harry shouted a spell. Water splashed out of his wand and hit the floor around the girl. It wasn't enough, but it was something. The young wizard heard cracking of the beams and the wood and ran towards the child. The girl was crying when Harry got her.

"It's alright, you're save." He rocked her.

"I want my mammy." The girl whimpered. The youth shushed her, but to his dismay; the way from where he came was totally overrun by the fire. Harry cursed and looked timid for a way out. _Damn, if I knew how to Apparate… _Taking the girl in his arms, he saw the window and make a dash for it. All a sudden he tripped over a log and felt on his side with the girl in his arms. But then he heard a very aerie sound.

Sound of breaking and snapping of the rooftop.

Harry looked up and saw a large wooded log coming towards them. No time to take his wand, he covered the girl with his body and waited for the pain that would hurt like Hell. But it never came, only a familiar voice rang his ears.

"This is my back that gets kicked, you know."

Harry opened his eyes and saw a familiar face looking back at him.

"Nuitari?" Harry was baffled. Nuitari was standing over him, holding the falling log with his back. The fire didn't even touched him. Instead of that, the fire licked his clothes but it never burned. He looked exactly how Harry saw him the other night without the wings. Still Harry couldn't believe it.

"Are we going to stand here all day! Get the girl and run!" Nuitari gasped heavily. Harry nodded, took the girl who stopped crying and ran towards the exit. Once out, he turned back and watched Nuitari throwing away the heavy log and ran right after the youth. Nuitari just jumped away in time when the entire house felt down.

"That was close." Harry replied. Nuitari eyed him while dusting himself off. The girl clinched on Harry arm. She was bruised in her face and has a large cut on her cheek, but she still whimpered silently. Nuitari looked from Harry to the girl who cowered back in fear. Sighing, Night took a step forwards to her but Harry block his way.

"What are you doing?" Harry said warily.

Nuitari didn't reply, pushed the boy aside and gently touched the girl. He waved his hand in front of her face which suddenly glowed gold. Night took his hand away and all her bruises where gone.

"What does it look like?" Night growled, "Take the girl and go back to the castle."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Don't make me hit you… again, Potter. This is not you time yet."

"Since when do you care?" Harry asked stubbornly.

"I don't give a shit about you life, but I do give a damn about hers. So, you're going to take her to safety." Grabbing Harry's cloak, pulling him closer, "She can't protect herself and neither can you. Take my advise and leave."

Staring hard in Nuitari's eyes, Harry nodded and took the girl's hand.

"We are not done yet, Nuitari!" Harry said coldly.

Night grinned. "You're right. This is only the beginning."

* * *

Another chapter finished.

Does Night really has a good heart?

Review and let me know…


End file.
